


Majority Report|当我们谈论ABO时我们在谈论什么

by masuzuki



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Ethan, Alpha/Beta, Beta Benji, Crossover, Getting Together, HuntDunn, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, bad things happen to characters, don't know what Lane was thinking about
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-04-21 03:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 65,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masuzuki/pseuds/masuzuki
Summary: 有很多私设的耍流氓 A/B 故事
Relationships: Benji Dunn/Ethan Hunt
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	1. Gender Stereotype

“有没有一种可能……”

Benji正在给Ethan的眉毛贴医用胶布，视线下移一点看到那双绿眼睛正瞅着自己。他贴好一条，又伸手去拿下一条，漫不经心地问，“什么？”

“你知道的，就是某些文学作品里写的，有伪装成Alpha或者Beta的Omega。”

“Meaning？”

“所以，你是伪装成Beta的Omega吗……！”

Benji在Ethan说完之前用力把胶布按到那个伤口上，没事，Ethan能承受这个。

“Ethan，”Benji又按了按胶布，好确定他们不会掉下来，是的故意的，这换来后者嘶嘶的吸气声，“你觉得我那么做的意义是什么？”

难道就因为这回任务碰上了英国那边的王牌，听那人无意谈到Lane其实是个装B的O，所以他就也得是装B的O吗。

“不过确实挺意外的，没想到真的存在，”Brandt的声音从耳机里传来，他和Luther坐在驾驶室，他们的货车正行驶在通往兰利的马路上，“怪不得那个反派有的地方有点奇怪。”

“是的，他的名字还是一条小巷，听起来gay gay的。”

一时间大家都沉默了，可能只有同是Beta的Luther能明白Benji的意思。

“不过，至少这样能确定他上次没能对你做什么奇怪的事情。”Ethan更加认真的看着他。

Benji突然发出一声笑声，“如果你指的是性那方面的奇怪的事，我不得不说你们Alpha，还有不在场的Omega群体，抱歉我没有冒犯的意思，其实某些地方保守的要死。”

谁都知道的那个普遍的说法，这个社会上Alpha和Omega都很稀少，Alpha厉害所以是领导者，Omega的繁衍能力被看作所谓的优势，剩下的大部分都是Beta。而Beta没有Alpha厉害而生育率又没有Omega那么高。

那么问题来了。一个生育率不高的群体是怎么搞出了社会百分之97的人口呢？

Beta没有腺体也没有发情期和信息素，还没有标记机制，从另一个角度来讲很自由，而且这个群体有足够，虽然不是那么高的，维持庞大人口的生育能力……

难道不是很厉害吗(ง •̀_•́)ง

Benji在心里说。“好吧，那么Ethan，你觉得什么性别都可以在一起吗，Brandt你也可以发表一下意见。”

Brandt那边回话，“至少宪法是这样说的。”

“我这样问你吧，你觉得六种性别里谁和谁在一起最奇怪？”

“呃……两个A？无论男女，他们肯定会互相打架吧，当然只是假设，如果真的互相喜欢那也没问题。”

“虽然不排除你最后一句话是为了政治正确，而你也很善良，但是大家，注意这里的大家指的是你们Alpha，我有次还听Ford用很冒犯的语气说过这个结论，你们确实经常这么想，我说的没错吧。”Benji示意Ethan脱掉上衣，对方肩上有些擦伤需要处理，“我想Ethan也是这么认为的？”

Ethan还在瞅他，好像一时没有反应过来，愣了一下点点头，“什么，差不多。”

Benji又说到，“但是，”他挑起一边眉毛，“我们Beta就会觉得Beta和Beta在一起没什么特别的。”

“那是因为你们经常这么干？两个Beta的婚姻确实非常常见。”

“其实很合逻辑的。”Benji开始清理Ethan伤口上的纤维，“咱们部门虽然聚集着众多Alpha，比如你们，但社会上Alpha还是少数群体，虽然是个很出挑的少数群体，这个词怎么样，还有Omega也是少数，而AO经常是所谓的天生一对，那我们Beta为什么还要费劲去勾搭呐，我也不否认听说过有很幸福的BO家庭什么的，不过Beta可能才是最开放的群体？就和同性别，其他性别都可以什么的。”

“我以为那就是我们的社会叫做Alpha/Beta/Omega社会的意思？”Brandt接话，“关于性开放度的话题，也许你可以就这个观点写个论文去发发看。”

“啊，好主意，不过他们应该不会给我发论文的。”

“那你，Beta先生，你有觉得哪两个性别在一起很奇怪吗？”Ethan从Benji手里接过新上衣套在身上，也加入了谈话。

“你问住我了，我还没仔细想过这个问题，”Benji回答道，支起下巴，“Alpha男性和Beta男性，比如Brandt和我，能想象吗，很奇怪吧。”

“……”那头的Brandt好像噎住了，过了很久才回复，“诚实的说，确实是这样。”

“你看没错吧。”Benji起身把急救箱放回工作台，转身又看Ethan，Ethan不知什么时候拿起手机，应该是在发短信。

> 他问我的，我能有什么办法，你还没和他说明白真是够行的。
> 
> —WB

> 你至少在他假设和你在一起的时候得反驳一下。
> 
> —EH

> ……
> 
> —WB

> 你只是发了一些点，这什么问题也解决不了。
> 
> —EH

> 你关注的竟然是那里吗，拜托，只是一个假设，你作为一个想和Beta在一起的Alpha就他妈拿出点Alpha的主动啊。我以为现在是Ethan Hunt和他喜欢的人单独呆在一个车厢里？
> 
> —WB

> Alpha确实经常被说主动，但是你没注意到那说的是我们的信息素很主动吗，我的信息素该死的对Benji不起作用啊。
> 
> —EH

> 那你就追他啊。
> 
> —WB

> ……
> 
> —EH

> 现在是谁在发点了。
> 
> —WB

> 为什么他不是装B的O……
> 
> —EH

“Ethan我看Lane之前对你那么执着，如果他不是反派，那你们也许是不错的一对。”Brandt突然又说到。

Ethan准备反驳之前Benji竟然试图吹个口哨，不过他马上又停下了，一言难尽的样子，“嗯……Ethan你有你的自由，不过我还是觉得即使小巷先生是个好人，你也得认真考虑一下，啊，也许他是个好人就不会有那些对绳子的怪癖，不过你喜欢的话就当我没说。”

于是现在换成Ethan被噎到，手机又震了一下，他点开信息。

> 停止无意或有意释放你的信息素，没注意到刚才经过街口的车辆都陷入混乱了吗，那可是某个NGO大楼前面，有不少Alpha和Omega。
> 
> P.S.以及真没想到你会说出这种话，“为什么不是装B的O”，怪不得Benji刚才说Alpha保守，真是看错你了Ethan。
> 
> P.P.S. 祝你在某个世界和Solomon Lane幸福 : )
> 
> —WB

Ethan从手机上抬头，正好接住Benji投来的关爱的眼神。

> 我不是……我只还不知道怎么和他说。
> 
> 而且我也没办法确认他的心意。
> 
> —EH

> 哦我打赌现在你在想他们为什么没有腺体是吧，你得跳出这种信息素思维。
> 
> P.S.我也不知道具体怎么做，只是个提议。
> 
> P.P.S.我马上和Luther交换开车了，你先自己凉快会，好吧。
> 
> —WB

_


	2. Pheromone

  
  


> 「有些人对信息素的反应是单纯的气味，遇到这样的任务目标时，特定性别的特工通常就按照对方的喜好喷香水。
> 
> 此外，AO相性研究表明，个人对个人的好感程度不同，对信息素的感受程度也不一样。但Alpha和Omega互相表白，他们往往会提到的一点是从一开始他们就觉得和对方相处很舒服。
> 
> 这是很好理解的，因为这种物质会通过呼吸系统进入血管，直接刺激大脑，再因个体多巴胺水平的不同而产生各异的效果。」
> 
> ——《信息素概论101》

  
  
  


“介意吗？”

“什么，没事。”Benji抬头看见一个在他身边弯着腰的学员，马上明白了对方的意思，“但是坐这个角度可能会有点反光。”

“非常感谢。”

那个学员坐下后用手肘碰了碰Benji，“这个讲课的人是传说中的EH吗。”

“其实不是，他是Ford用换脸机伪装的。”

那人一脸惊讶，“你肯定在开玩笑。”

“我确实是在开玩笑，你是怎么认出他的？”

“只是听说，就来旁听看看。”

Benji的视线从讲台边的Ethan身上移向旁边的人，“那么你是Hunt特工的仰慕者？那你来对了。你看他笑起来简直在发光。”

“进来之前我犹豫了一下，不过碰巧看到游戏发售日正好排在我前面的人。”

在这句话里指的是Benji。

“所以你就是那个排在我后面的倒霉蛋，”Benji想起什么，做出防备动作，“他们已经开始卖第三批了，但你不会是想从我手里抢光碟吧？”

学员没回答，换了话题，“你是个Beta。”

“有什么问题吗？”

“没，我刚才犹豫的原因就是在想为什么我们Beta要来听这个课。”

“你也是吗。”Benji和他简短地握了一下手，那个人胸前的名牌写着Juno。他们低声谈起这是一种最近电影里经常出现的场景，有不少片子选用了地球上最后一个Beta拯救世界的剧情，所谓庶民的胜利，弄得好像他们的群体要灭绝了一样。Juno说好在他们俩不是世界上最后的Beta，暂时也不用拯救世界。

拯救世界这个词组让Benji勾起嘴角。

“你不用犹豫，因为这是Hunt特工在讲课，就值得一听。”  
  
  


好多学员不知道《信息素概论101》编写的时候，FBI要求CIA帮忙，CIA答应了又认为这工作太无脑了，内部传来传去，就把活派给当时的闲散人员，不过主编署名和发行商还是兰利下属的出版社。

Ethan看出版时间，好像是在他藏起来去搞辛迪加之后，匡提科才有了专属的各种通识课课本，他下意识觉得这个和新开设的那门“特工：道德与责任”有些微妙的联系。

《信息素概论101》还在市面上销售，据新闻发言人称它有利于表现一种自由平等博爱的性别观念，还能满足一些公众对特工招募考试的好奇心。

Hunley开出的休假条件是休假期间要么上搏击课要么上通识课，Ethan知道Benji会给这批学员做技术培训，于是问了下所在地点，说要选离机房更近的。然而学院听说Ethan Hunt这次选讲课，就默默把“特工：道德与责任”从他的申请表上划掉了，于是只剩一个选择。

一门关于信息素的课程。

严格来讲，信息素本身并不是一种气味。

所有相关课本都会统一将信息素定义为外激素，它会带给人某种感觉。

比如Ford说Ethan是沙丁鱼罐头——所有的Alpha都是沙丁鱼罐头，Ethan问具体是什么意思，Ford会说每个Alpha身体里都积聚了太多的能量。

如果不了解Ford那些著名事迹，Ethan可能会以为这只是较高自尊心的表现。

而Brandt则说Ethan扎得他脑仁疼，显然沙丁鱼罐头和脑仁疼不是一种感觉。

他也问过Ilsa，信息素对这位Alpha来说是具象化的场景。她说Ethan给她的感觉像……手工纺织作坊。有时候还会变成木材厂，她后来补充说。

为什么是木材厂。Ethan问。

Ilsa摊开手，就是你要搞定千钧一发的情况，你就变成正挂在大型电锯上头的原木，等一切都搞定了，再变回作坊里的氛围，就平和一些。

为什么原木要挂在电锯上头……Ethan礼貌地表示她的回答给了几乎可以不计的帮助。

对于Ethan自己，信息素则是实体，有的坚硬得像一堵墙，像钢铁，有的比较脆，有的是会飞舞的颗粒，而且Ethan穿过某个人的信息素范围时，那些“实体”还会发出不同的碎裂的声音，所以信息素对于Ethan来说还代表声音。  
  
  


“通过研究信息素的本质，以及接受者对它的不同反应形式，对拥有它的人来说，信息素可以是，”

一张背景为红色的幻灯片打出来，大大的WEAPON字眼盖在了Ethan的脸上。  
  


他扫一眼手里的讲稿

——武器。  
  


教室里的学员窃窃私语起来。  
  


匡提科的训练班要求新学员第一年有通识课，但这一门只有Alpha学员必修。

讲稿基本是学院提供的课程大纲，教材的讲义，匡提科的邮件只跟他讲了大致内容。Ethan也没来得及仔细看所谓的教材，他白天做一些训练，还得空着剩下的时间想怎么追Benji。

这门课要上两个月，每周两次，就目前Ethan讲课的内容也类似联邦生理卫生通识课本的第一册《认识我们的身体》，也许如果不是一个长得非常顺眼的人在讲，这些自尊很高的Alpha早就开始向讲者扔鸡蛋了。

然而情况也没有很乐观。IMF的保密工作总的来说做得还是挺好的，一般反派能认出Ethan Hunt也是因为内部有人跳反，传了一些档案出去。  
  


所以这个班的人大部分不知道是谁在讲课，有人说是某金融机构的人员。但也有人认出他了。

刚才一上课，Ethan就注意到第一排有个过于兴奋的Alpha学员，Ethan听到那个人的信息素在三米之外嗡嗡，不强烈，却给其他人带来了压力，屋里只开了一扇侧面的窗户，讲完简短的第一章，左边和右边几排学员的信息素也开始震颤，那些信息素碎片互相撞在一起，一屋子马蜂在飞。有Alpha聚集的地方，就有马蜂。  
  
  


这帮人的自我管理真的通过了吗？  
  


然后他看到本来应该和Benji隔着三个空位的学员换到了Benji身边。

他觉得那个Alpha的动作就是字面意义的鬼鬼祟祟。

我们Beta。Ethan读出了那个口型。

你怎么可能是Beta，这里就属你的信息素嗡嗡的声音最大。  
  


那个人的信息素还引得前面几个人向后扭头。但大家最终又一起感应到什么似的看向Ethan。

“发生什么了吗？”

Juno一声惊呼捂住脑门，Benji眨眨眼不知道是什么情况。

不少人在说话，自由讨论时间？还有Ethan你的微笑，保持微笑。  
  


后来有学员回忆说，那天教室里的空气变得乱七八糟，来自金融机构的那个伙计的信息素就像波塞冬扔出的标枪，穿过这种混乱，扎在教室墙上，一时间所有人都老实了，有些人打包票说甚至“听”到了闪电的声音，“看”到了雷劈下来。

还有一些学员的大脑会告诉他们，Ethan是个在空中飞的爬犁。  
  


然后Ethan又打破了这种低气压，跟大家说时间差不多了我们下周继续，他坐下来翻回讲稿的封面，那里印着《GP101讲义教师版》，桌上还有一本《信息素概论101》。

所有学员都选择从阶梯教室的大门退出去，没人敢从更近的侧门走，那里离三叉戟或是标枪，还是闪电惊雷什么的太近了。  
  


“名字是匡提科取的，要我肯定会换个别的名字，这个听起来像什么生理卫生课本。”Benji等人走得差不多了拿起他的杯子从后排下来，他疑惑刚才Juno是不是偏头痛突然发作。

“你会觉得Alpha傲慢吗？”Ethan还在平复自己的情绪，一屋子的信息素马蜂还没完全散去。

“绪论也说了，这是一个需要人尽量不要一竿子打死一船人的问题。”

“就，随便说说。”

“好吧。”Benji倚在桌边，他今天穿了件没收腰的衬衫，扣子扣到最上一颗，同色系的领带垂在胸前，匡提科要求培训教师不能穿得太随意。

“是我的错觉吗，我们最近关于性别话题说的是不是太多了。”

Ethan靠进椅子里，指指桌上的讲稿，毕竟他们给他的休假是让他来讲生理卫生课，虽然其中有二分之一是自己促成的。“你会认为Alpha都是控制狂吗？”

“我猜，大概只是程度不一样？每个人都会有掌控欲？”

“你不能用问句来回答问句。”Ethan露出一个微笑，“过来点。”

Benji向前倾身，Ethan一手拽住他的领带，另一手向上，“有点歪了，”那只手抚了下领口和肩线，“好。”  
  


这间教室处在阴面，没什么人的时候有种格外宁静的气氛。  
  


Benji直起身摸了下领带结，他们对视了一阵子，“我不知道你有点……强迫症？我得重新扎下我的衬衫。”他摸摸衬衫后腰上的褶皱。

“没事这样挺好的。”

“那就是你对这份差事不太满意，这门课让你觉得无聊了，还有教材也挺蠢的，没错，”Benji喝了口杯子里的水，“不过，下半章开始可能会比较有情报机构的感觉。”

是的，从“信息素是武器”那句话就明白这书会是什么走向了，Ethan想。

“但终归不是对每个人都管用。”

他说的声音很小，Benji走回去收拾自己的电脑，大概没有听到。  
  


刚才应该直接吻他，Ethan看着阶梯教室后面的Benji想，可惜现在离得有点远了。  
  


“Benji，今天你还有什么安排吗？”

“很遗憾我们不能一起吃午饭了，下午有个技术班，4楼机房，我得先过去做点准备，看情况也许会弄得比较晚。你呢？”

“我想那意味着我们可以一起吃晚饭？”

“啊……那好……你要等我？呃，可能真的会比较晚。”

“这是个休假，记得吗。”  
  
  


等Benji走远了，Ethan放开手里一直攥着的东西，在他眼里那是一只蝴蝶，刚才它停在Benji的肩膀上挑衅一般地扇着自己的翅膀，来自某个靠得太近的Alpha。  
  


它被Ethan捏成一团，随着一声脆响稀释在空气中。

  
  


哦，武器。

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个Ford特工是 女间谍 里面的那个Ford特工，单纯觉得很有趣_(:з」∠)_


	3. Promise

他感到对方格外迫切。

不只是因为门还没锁好Ethan就吻了过来，过程也比平时激烈很多。他隐约记得某次自己表示过喜欢粗暴一点的，但多数情况Ethan都还算温柔。

所以可能是什么，那个借口怎么说来着。

Alpha的易感期。

打开花洒，温水喷到脸上，他屏息看着打着转的泡沫从出水口流出去，里面还混了点淡淡的粉色。

其实他们保持肉体关系有很长时间了，甚至比Hunley就任IMF部长的时间还要长。

他们骗过了周围所有人保持着这种关系。两个外勤特工，不用说其中一个还是超高级别的外勤特工，不用费很大力气就能掩饰这一点。他们都没有谈过就达成了默契。

有时在任务间隙的夜晚，两个人随便找个平面喘息着抱在一起，好像明天就是世界末日。

更多的时候是因为Ethan的易感期。毕竟Beta很方便，不会造成任何负担。

他知道Ethan失去过自己的Omega，那个独一无二的Julia，失去伴侣的Alpha会经历很痛苦的一段时期。

他不确定Ethan现在是否还像他们第一次时那么需要这个，即使已经持续了这么长时间，即使两个人都没有表示何时会停下这种行为。

对于他，反正，和一个技术好的Alpha上床也不会损失什么。

关于伪装成Beta的Omega的谈话，已经过了几星期，他依然不知道Ethan说的话是单纯因为Lane的事情有感而发罢了，还是为了在工作同事面前用一种玩笑的方式拉开距离，或是真的那么认为。再或者，对方在等自己的生命里出现另一个Omega——他通常不喜欢用三大类的名称来指代某个人，然而此处不得不点明属性——Ethan最近连性别提得都特别多了。他认识的Omega也不多，除了自己的堂哥，他目前也只遇到过两三位。

他认为这是一种暗示。

他明白，他们在别人面前调情，晚上一起滾上床，不想告诉任何人，也不管别人怎么想。

他们也不想给对方带去麻烦。Ethan从不会在白天吻他，如果没必要，他更不会主动去碰Ethan，即使他们离开了其他人的视线，处在相对封闭的空间，即使就剩他们两个一起说着什么话。

花洒里的水突然变凉，激得他跳开两步差点滑倒。

老天，不会真的是Solomon Lane吧……要是他们准备远走高飞，Interpol又要通缉Ethan Hunt了。然后他反应过来这其实是个多么荒谬的想法，他也许该把它写成小说。

“——”

门外传来Ethan模糊不清的声音。

“抱歉你说什么？”

门开了个缝，他们之间隔了条浴帘，他看不到Ethan。

“我说，Brandt知道了。”

“所以。”他撩开浴帘，或许是错觉，透过屋子里的蒸汽，Ethan的目光显得有些热切。

他的胃沉下去了，他有种不好的预感，他想叫对方的名字，但因为性爱中才喊过的嗓子有些哑，两次才发对那个音。

“Ethan，”

“真不敢相信，在我和你说之前，他是第一个知道的。”

“Ethan，你。”

“我在听。”

“你有话要说。”

“我有话要说。”

“所以，你想结束这种，呃，飘忽不定的状态？”Benji的声音在浴室里形成了回音，他也在说给自己听。

Ethan走进来，那不是错觉，他的目光确实很热切。“我正有此意。”

“那就对了。我觉得挺好的。”

“你真的这么想？”

“是的，很高兴。真高兴你想通了。”

“是啊，是的。”

“如果，你想，有机会可以找个Omega安定下来？快去找一个吧，”Benji放下浴帘，他觉得对方的笑容有点刺眼，Ethan笑起来一直很好看，但是，现在就是有点刺眼，“哦，看你的表情，我想你已经找到了，加油，Ethan，你值得幸福。”

“……”

“等等，所以Brandt知道我们睡了？不可能，我们掩藏得那么好。老天，他不会觉得我们是很随便的人吧，那以后我们组的经费怎么办，不，你才是Alpha，你比较了解你的同类。”花洒的声音掩盖了Beta后面的嘟囔声。

“你出去的时候关好门，我不想洗完澡得伤寒。天气有点凉了，你知道。”

但Ethan没有走，似乎坚持和他继续这个谈话，“不，不是这个。你觉得我们之间算什么？”

认真的吗，他现在什么都没穿，这真的是说话的时候吗。他叹了口气。

“泄火？你的易感期？解决你的被迫发情？随便你怎么说。”Benji耸耸肩，那个花洒里的水还是冷冰冰的，“工作伙伴‘多夜情’也可以。”

他知道Ethan在帘子外站着，但他不想管。

过了令人窒息的十分钟，或是更久，Ethan终于出去了。他想他大概准备离开了。

转外勤后，IMF给Benji重新分配了安全屋，定期更换地点，即使在国内也是如此。电子设备还算先进齐全，但说实话，那些屋子都不是什么好的性爱场所。这一间的天花板上还有一些露在外面的水管。

“我有话和你说。”

“啊！”他以为Ethan已经走了，进到卧室的时候吓了一跳。

Ethan杵在屋子里看着他。

每次Ethan最后在他耳边咕哝着，张开嘴要咬他肩膀上的什么地方，又突然停下时， 他就知道对方清醒了。

现在和那种时刻很相像。

“你有喜欢的人吗？”

“定义‘喜欢’。”

Ethan的表情很严肃——“你知道我说的喜欢是什么意思。”

“这样说会不会有点奇怪。”Benji裹紧自己的浴袍，依旧感到全身赤裸，自言自语着坐到床边，那其实不算是个床，地上只有一个简陋的床垫（但也好过他们在爱尔兰那次的石台，不过永远比不上原来的公寓），不知道那些经费都去哪了，可能都被CIA吃了。“真不敢相信是我先说，呃，‘摸肩膀’代表要睡我，‘一起吃晚饭’代表快到易感期，你的那些暗号，是的，还有你技术很好，我也承认……一直，也是很好的体验，但是，Ethan你要知道，你遇到了喜欢的Omega完全可以去追求，不用征求我的意见，如果你本来是想说这个的话。”

对方诧异，缓慢地摇了摇头。

“是什么让你觉得，我一定要找个Omega？”

“哦，我的错觉吗，理解错了，抱歉，毕竟我没有你们那种‘触角对触角，梆梆梆！’什么都知道的能力。顺便，这不是偏见。”他用手比了个双引号。

“你在生气吗？”

“当然不是。”

“事实上，有一段时间了，我想说，下面无论我说什么，都是我的本意，我可以保证。”那语气信誓旦旦，代表接下来要说的话很重要。

好吧，快说你遇见了某个可爱的人，然后我们就能结束这个不知道是什么鬼的身体关系了。

他将工作与生活分开，将对Ethan的个人崇拜，性，和不知名感觉分开，放在不同的区域里。假装自己是什么磁盘，可以按照指令随时调用。但是有些东西好像擅自写进了自己的ROM，每天醒来都会自动存取。

标记是仪式。

Alpha需要一个仪式，一个Beta不能给的仪式。但他们之间没有，也无法有，那种承诺。

除此之外，他从未认为Ethan属于他。没有人属于任何人，他们属于他们自己。

这个关系可能本来就不该开始。

  
咚咚咚

“偏偏是现在，哈！”

Benji披上一件长外套去开门。邮递员送来一个5秒必焚的快递。

什么狗屁休假。

“加入IMF，看世界，假期随时取消，因为老板让你蹲在地下室待命。”

听简报的过程中，他不时抬眼观察Ethan的脸色。好的，那又是工作模式的Ethan Hunt了。

他心里有点感激这个新任务来的时机，为他们，不，为他避免了一次尴尬的谈话。

在包裹冒出的烟雾之间，他听到Ethan又说，“等这个结束之后，我们得好好谈谈。”


	4. Never Lose Your Rag

Susan Cooper 一直认为自己任职的公司是个很神奇的地方。说它没钱吧，在联邦是出了名的财大气粗。但说它员工福利好吧，某某计划和某某某计划下落不明的特工也不是一个两个（尽管公司对外都不承认这些）。据说Byer先生在那之后总要板着一张残念的脸，听Elaine三令五申让他不要再给新员工吃奇怪的小药片。

啊，公司的Alpha们还真是不容易。

不过，近几年外勤转内勤，或是内勤转外勤的风潮可不是什么CIA发起的计划。她也是参与这场流行的一员，在任务中深刻体会到作为一个Beta的方便之处，比如出任务前不用使用各种药剂就省了不少麻烦。

自己现在位于夜幕下的伦敦的主要原因，姊妹部门抓了个不那么好办的前MI6特工，Solomon Lane。而姊妹部门的同事，Ethan Hunt，那人现在正在认真看她的电脑，一手摸着下巴上淡淡的胡茬，不常见的一幕，要知道基金组织的招牌在不被通缉的情况下是每天都很注意刮胡子的，这只是个不需要紧张的常规任务，信息素经常乱窜的Ford都没被要求要事先进行注射。那么，可能是因为他们专机上的水槽坏了，或者，出了一些让IMF的王牌能够忘记打包个人用品的事情。Ethan Hunt 出来得很匆忙。

Susan瞟了一眼另一台信息素检测专用监视器上的画面，这种监视器可以将屋子里的信息素浓度标上数字，以类似等高线的形式可视化。

“咳。”她清了一下自己的嗓子。

这是代表“说点什么吧，先生。”的信号。

本来在显示文字的电脑突然哔的一声蹦出了Brandt的脸，能看到他两条眉毛又纠结在一起了。

“你们在搞什么，Ethan？”

Ethan从电脑前站起来，走出了摄像头的范围。

“还有半个小时就到约定时间，结果我刚上班就接到什么报告，说，你们要先和他谈谈？谈什么，我需要一个解释。”

“你好，Brandt特工。”那也是转行风潮里的一员，Susan和他打招呼，“呃，我刚把可能的解释发到你的手机上了，现在Hunt特工好像不是很想说话。哦他走过去了。”

“你好。什么？过去？去哪？”Brandt在画面里寻找，自然无果。消息提示音传来，他转向手机，看到中途的时候两条眉毛都挑起来了。

“Hunt特工要问一下Solomon Lane这个。”

画面上的Brandt将手机拍到桌子上，“他真的为了这个？”

“这是我和Lane的事情，你不要插手，Brandt。”Ethan站在单面玻璃前，郑重地说。

又安静了三秒。

“国际货币基金组织啊。”Brandt用他们公司的“假名”代替他本来想说的“老天”，恐怕是也受到了一点影响。

“你想问他什么？”

“你用了不到一分钟看它，Brandt。你得仔细看，里面反映了一些问题。”

这次的任务主要是CIA要代表白宫提审Solomon Lane，Susan Cooper和Rick Ford就是过来负责转运的。正要上飞机前，不在人员名单中的Ethan Hunt开着车出现在机场，表示自己要一同前去。Susan以为IMF也协助押运，既然可以预想Ford肯定会一路跟自己口胡，有另一个Alpha特工在场，对方肯定不会一直逮着自己胡说八道了。

所以Susan贯彻随机应变传统 Cooper自然同意Ethan 传奇 Hunt和他们一起到伦敦来。而交接手续结束后，在等待直升机的同时，用外面有人表演真实的用右手接断掉的左手，这样的理由支开Ford，让Ethan和Lane单独聊聊，不是什么难事。

Ethan已经进入审讯室，一扇玻璃墙把房间分为两个区域，另一边坐着Solomon Lane。这是严格按照《Omega公共场合隔离保护规定》设计的结构，很多医院病房也在使用。

“……仔细看，也是那些字。”Brandt说，“你怎么知道他的目的不是激怒你？说真的，你不会被这个激怒吧？”

“呃，Brandt特工，Hunt特工已经进入审讯室了，他能在耳机里听见你说话，是的，但也许为了保持气场，他暂时不会回话。”Susan提醒道。

“你到底要问什么？可以看出他是很了解你的生活。还有安排，啊，对，是能看出他在外面还有残余势力。线人什么的？但是那么多人排查起来也需要一定时间，我准备过去和部长打报告了，你现在最好……”

“闭嘴，Brandt。”Ethan这么说的同时Lane笑了起来。

屏幕上的Brandt一愣。

“Ethan Hunt，你无视规定，大老远跑过去。

“你就想问Solomon Lane 为什么会写你和Benji的同人文吗？！就这么直接问？懒得管你了！”

那头的Brandt使劲扣上了电脑，Susan在黑屏前听到咖啡杯掉在地上的声音。估计Brandt特工得拿抹布和水桶来擦了。

屏幕又变回那篇写Ethan Hunt想告白却被Benjamin Dunn误解而没有成功的小说。被人发到了MI6内部论坛的闲聊版，篇幅很短。题目叫Promise，可能是指后文提到的Beta给不了Alpha承诺之类的……

署名是Solomon Lane。

“这是什么3世纪的点题手法啊。”Susan又扫了眼整篇文章，在看到描述标记的重要性时忍不住说到。

Brandt的脸又切了回来，看来他还是不能放任Ethan Hunt自流。

“写了一点东西，足以让Ethan Hunt亲自过来。”

那个现在各个国家都想审的前MI6装Beta的Omega特工开口说话了。他的声音穿过录音监视器，让外屋的Susan和电脑上的Brandt也听得很清楚。

“好吧Ethan，确实有一些需要确认的事情。但是最多给你15分钟，不要耽误Ford特工他们的任务。”Susan一边表示感谢，一边暗自以为通常Ford才是那个猪队友。Ethan没回他的话。

“你知道我们任务结束的谈话。”Ethan双手抱臂站在墙边，“你的同伙在那辆车上装了窃听器。还有匡提科，也有你的眼线。”

“不是好的开场白，Ethan Hunt。我帮你在文章里睡到了自己的技术员，你应该感谢我。”

“告诉我你的目的。”

“只是单纯的脑力劳动，用键盘敲出来罢了。或者，你不否认我写的是事实？”Lane想扶下自己的眼镜，被绑在椅子让让他没法用手，但实际上他鼻梁上已经没有眼镜了，他的目光显得犀利又迷茫，迷茫大概是因为近视，“让我想想，你肯定没告诉那家伙吧。怕他知道别人知道你们之间的关系吗？”

“哦得了吧，如果他们两个真的睡了，我们会不知道吗。Lane是对Ethan心里藏事的能力有什么误解吗？”Brandt离开了屏幕一会，回来时手上拿着一个杯子，看起来是去重新接了一杯咖啡，“就算不和别人说，要是他真的追到Benji了，Luther肯定也会知道。而且他的Alpha信息素会出卖他，会变得异常。你知道吧，就是某些指标变得很高，一进兰利就会被检测出来的那种。”

“谢谢你Brandt，你的话帮助真大。”Ethan低声说。

“不客气。”

“抱歉，先生们，Dunn特工知道这个嘛，这个同人文的事情。”

“Ethan肯定没和Benji说，不然他现在应该也会和我在这听你们这个乱七八糟的问话。”

“他不需要知道这个。”Ethan对Lane的问题不置可否。他和Susan打手势想暂停录音，后者心领神会，基金组织的招牌总是有让各种技术人员开后门的能力，再说手续已经办完了，这段时间他们做什么最终解释权都归CIA。

“这是什么开放性结尾。你看，不明不白的，他还知道你们的5秒定律。”Susan指的是那个文章，得说点什么来转移Brandt特工的注意力。后者终于看到了结尾，不知为什么摆出了沉重的表情。

Ethan走到玻璃前俯下身，“你做任何事情都是有目的的，你写这些就是为了让我亲自过来。”

“自然。”

啥。Solomon Lane是想通过这个说明是身为Omega的自己比Dunn特工更适合Hunt特工吗，有人不这么认为啊。Susan差点脱口而出。

  
“而我真正想问的是，那一周你到底对他做了什么？”

这时Ford破门而入，说根本没人在那里接胳膊。信息素监视器显示Ford周围的浓度非常大，里边那位也一样，通常代表Alpha生气了，准备发起攻击。

“下面我要说的只有一件是真的，”Lane不再看Ethan，而是对着他们所有人，用他低沉的嗓音高深莫测地说到，

“A) Ilsa Faust 其实是Beta，

Ethan错愕。

“B) Benjamin Dunn 怀了我的孩子。”

  
一阵安静后，Susan继续敲打起键盘。

“B是假的吧，Beta男性没有受孕能力啊。”


	5. Brighter Than the Summer Sky

收到IMF关闭消息的那天晚上Benji正喷了一身“香氛”准备进行蜜罐任务。目标是个干抑制剂走私勾当的Alpha，对信息素的反应形式为气味。据这次合作机构MI6方面传来的情报，这个Alpha闻起来像夏季。

不过说真的，那到底是什么气味。Jane帮他喷那些在他闻起来和水没什么两样的东西时表情不善，Benji摇晃着瓶里透明的液体，忍不住问，“这个闻起来很糟吗？”那是他未知的领域，他时常会搞混这个。

这个世界的命名习惯有些懒，描述第二性别的信息素时Alpha的叫信息素（Pheromone），Omega的实际上是两种东西，没有专有名词，就叫诱导+信息素（Inducible Factor and Pheromone），还引起过一些人士的不满，他们提出应该发明类似police officer这种没有倾向的词来代替之前的说法。

Alpha同类之间信息素的识别机制各不相同，常见的有触感，气味，颜色，声音等。不过这种识别是单一且主观的。奇怪一点的例子，比如你是个认为所有同类都是沙丁鱼罐头的Alpha，你的大脑会认为自己也是沙丁鱼罐头，然而另一个Alpha却认为你是泥石流，因为对方对一切同类信息素的反应形式是自然灾害，这个人可能还自认为是一场飓风。当然了，他不说你也不会知道。

而Omega有所不同，由于他们会产生一种诱导因子，随信息素一起散发，和Alpha体内受体结合时，像发名片一样，可以让Alpha产生一致的感受，同时这种因子帮助Omega明确Alpha的识别机制。之前的那个例子，认为自己是沙丁鱼罐头的Alpha一般只有在Omega眼里才会同样表现为沙丁鱼罐头。

研究者假设，这种因子是Omega对Alpha格外有吸引力的原因之一，也是人类进化过程中，由于Omega稀少，为了能够广泛择偶而出现的。再用食物打个比方，假如Alpha们本身是各具特色的食物，他们自我感觉良好，同类之间可能互相厌恶，却共同受到Omega的吸引，而后者可以分辨Alpha的特色，从而选择最喜欢的那一种。

Jane没好气地说，“你不需要发出他喜欢的气味，他自己会被吸引来。”

这让进行伪装工作的Beta有些摸不着头脑。“那我……现在是什么？”

“你……不会想知道的。”

“你的语气就像看到初中侄子在你家沙发里塞了奇怪的小薄本。”

“你会有这些联想才很奇怪。”

他沉默着系好领结，在镜子里端详一番，又看看Jane，“估计我是不会懂了。”

不过任务在开始之前就被叫停，因为委员会偏心眼听了CIA的话，把IMF给关了。他们的分析师大概是为了消气，传来的致歉信里有意无意，其实完全有意，把不得不突然退出合作，非常不负责任的锅扣在CIA头上，MI6那边这次行动的负责人果然言辞优雅地从他们的总统开始把自由的国度上下讽刺了个遍。

本来准备去会场的Benji和Jane原地解散，总部发出召回通知，他们要赶紧订机票回国。

经常是稍微晚一点就会被怀疑变节。Benji总是第一个想到传奇特工，Ethan最近好像在调查什么组织。Benji进入地下车库时，Brandt突然打电话来说Ethan就在附近要他去接应。

“你要比咱们的人快。”Brandt最后说。

今天去买彩票说不定中的几率会非常大。他开着车，大概是冥冥中有什么指引——好吧，Benji坦白，这都是监视器数值的指引——远远看见坐在路边的Ethan Hunt，Benji下了车不紧不慢地走，假如Ethan跑开，他打算就不追了，回去就说自己什么也没看见。

所以，他成功拍上对方的手臂，发现那里一片湿润，才发觉Ethan不太好。

“嘿伙计，发生什么了？”他在Ethan身边蹲下，Ethan右臂有子弹造成的擦伤，不是特别严重，人没有昏迷，但是额头上一层细密的汗水，呼吸沉重，眼神很涣散。他又叫了两声还是没有回应，检查脉搏，低头看见Ethan胳膊上有两个新添的针孔。

这种情况首先应该送去医院，但是那样可能会被抓住。

不能去医院，那……

小心背起神智不清的Ethan，Benji想这个词和传奇特工放在一起可真不常见，到底被打了什么东西啊……要不是他先发现，情况可有些不妙。他让特工躺在后座上，这个姿势让目光移向Ethan现在很显眼的裆部，“我的天。”他承认直接盯着看不太礼貌，举起双手迅速转过身，同时总算有了点尴尬的头绪。

IMF对药物严格管制，他现在手里也没有Alpha需要的针剂，而且Ethan结合过，情况可能更特殊一些。安全屋已经被关停，他只好给Ethan打了之前分配的解毒剂，等了一段时间，人也没有清醒的迹象。

Benji发动车辆，挑了条偏僻的路，一路上不时注意后视镜里。自己说话对方应该听不见，但是他忍不住，他问过Ethan最近在做什么都不露面，可是Ethan并没有告诉他。

“肯定又遇上什么麻烦了吧，让我想想，阴魂不散的核弹？IMF又有内鬼，还被怀疑是你？啊哈，我真是受不了我自己，发现在逃特工都没有举报。不能去医院的话，我倒是想到一个地方。以前大概没说过，我有个亲戚是做精神科医生的，医疗工作者里面Omega好像特别多啊，也对，他们很细心，而且都很善解人意。他诊所应该有能帮上你的药，行吧，就这么做。你又欠我一次哦。”

另外，给Alpha打催情剂有什么意义呢，除了让他们日天日地……以外……？

过了这个十字路口就能到目的地，Benji在等红灯期间给他的堂哥发了信息，刚才一直没反应的Ethan突然缩成一团开始发抖。他把车停到路边，转过来查看Ethan的状况。

出乎意料地，Ethan也抬起头看他。“……你醒啦，冷的话把这个披上吧。”Benji脱下自己的西装外套，那上面也粘了一些血，他抖一抖衣服递过去，“凑活一下？”

“咦？”或许是夜晚的缘故，对方的那双绿眼睛瞳孔放大，没有往常的清明。Benji想到小时候养过的猫，它半夜时反光的眼睛时不时会吓到自己。

Ethan伸手过来，没有接外套，而是抓住了他的手腕，又朝后座的方向猛地一拉。

“哇！疼疼疼……”

Benji夹在两个前座之间一时有些不知所措，什么情况啊……该不会Ethan把他当成坏人要让自己脱臼……推搡间，Ethan松了手，他暗自松口气。

但是对方马上又来扯他的领口，他没能及时阻止，肩膀接触到空气，Ethan张开嘴重重地咬了下去。

等到了地方，求助的对象一根毛都没看到，Benji只好略带歉意地去撬那家诊所的门，老式门锁让他废了一番功夫，因为胳膊不方便抬起来，他只能弯着腰，始作俑者还在车里睡得正香。

药品管理室就在一楼的走廊尽头，Benji咳嗽一声，声控灯没有亮起，后院的看护病房区还有几个房间亮着灯。看来为了节省，这栋楼晚上都是断电的。也没什么不好，不用担心会惊动别人。打着手电筒照明，右数第二个柜子开始是Alpha专用区，那些贴着标签的药品让人眼花缭乱，光抑制剂和阻隔剂就有好几种。

要是Ethan随身带定期体检报告就好了。

有人推开了大门，Benji谨慎地将手电筒关闭，出乎意料的是那人直接打开配电箱把闸合了，灯亮起来，晃得人眼瞎。来人马上发现了他。

“看在上帝的份上！Benjamin你不开灯鬼鬼祟祟的干什么呢！”

“你小点声……”Benji把手指放在嘴前要求噤声，想起求人帮忙的是自己，干巴巴地打招呼，“晚上好，Hector。快点过来看看哪个东西可以用。”

Hector帮忙把那个所谓的同事搬上病床后，做了一系列检查。Ethan脱水很严重，验血报告里显示有自白剂和料想中的催情剂。

“多久了？看起来体内成分已经淡了不少。”

“我也……说不好。”

Benji表示他的朋友不能登记住院，希望Hector可以帮这个忙。他们就把Ethan安顿在值班室，完事后Hector嫌弃地看着Benji，“没有熨斗吗，你衬衫皱成这样。”精神科医生整理起Benji带着血迹的前襟，正好看到那个咬伤。

Benji觉得时间停滞了一秒。

“……你过来，我给你处理一下。”

“啊……竟然出血了吗？”

“出不少。要镜子吗？”

Hector故意拿镜子反灯光照Benji的眼，Benji挡开。“你知道我的主业一般不会见血吧，今天可以弄个纪念日了。”伤口上的布被夹起，冲洗伤口的肥皂水和沾满酒精的棉球带来疼痛。“以防万一还是打下狂犬病疫苗吧。”Hector观察着，口气不像在开玩笑。

Alpha咬Omega的腺体代表标记，但是咬Beta，就是可能会引起感染的行为。

……不知道是什么会让他乱咬人。Benji自言自语道。

“他是个Alpha，Alpha天生就喜欢咬人。”他想反驳，Hector带着口罩，双眼里的逼视让他找不出合适的话。

“算了，我就不问你同事为什么身上有枪伤，被打了一堆药大半夜还被你送过来，我还违反规定帮忙治疗了。”

“他是交通部的，可能是……今天伦敦不法之徒违反了交通规则被他开了罚单，于是他们就用这种方法来虐待他。”Benji说出一个很烂的剧本。

精神科医生弯下身让坐在椅子上的Benji看脸上写的“信你才有鬼”。

“Benjamin，听着，我没想到你会考虑一个Alpha？”

消完毒，把带血的棉球收拾起来，摘下手套，Hector为他们两个泡了一壶茶，Benji喝茶时发出声响，Hector用烦躁的口气让他安静。

“……有什么问题吗？你不知道，周围的人都一致认为Ethan是个有担当的丈夫。”

“所以你看上的还是一个有伴侣的Alpha。” Hector思索一番，终于找到一个合适且委婉的形容，“在他们这么容易移情别恋情况下？”

“不，我没有插足别人婚姻。他的Omega去世了……”实际上一系列事情之后，那两人和平分手，但为了Julia的安全，对外称其死于某次不法分子对Ethan的报复。

“哦，他还结合过。他们分开挺久的了吧，Omega的影响已经几乎看不出来了。”

“我以为你查血的时候就搞清楚了？”Hector的表现让Benji觉得自己做了什么不可理喻的事。这有什么不可原谅的吗？“我们是工作伙伴，他某种意义上也给了我积极的影响……”

“你对这个人的喜欢是我想的喜欢吗？”

“你想的哪种喜欢？”

“我帮你戒酒，也让你变得更好吧？”Hector明白了什么似的指着他，“所以你几年前突然要戒酒也是这个原因？”

“同样也是为了我的健康。你在介意什么？”

“你不明白吗？有过标记行为的Alpha才有易感期，本来他们就很容易中招了。”Hector仿佛认为这个拥有公认最强第二性别的，他的，朋友，就是个脆弱的小学生，“他在无意识的情况下咬你，下次有别人勾着他是不是就随便跑了？还有你，”精神科医生用圆珠笔的笔杆戳Benji的脑门，“你现在的行为就叫暗恋，我说明白了吗？”

Benji点头。“你能不能把口罩摘了，说话快了有点听不清。”

“你应该亲自瞅瞅这满屋子的信息素。”

他的堂哥是个Omega，拥有一种魔法，叫“看出Alpha的本质是个什么东西”——引号里的名称是Benji根据自己的理解瞎编的。Benji放下茶杯，像只不小心将棉花糖溶在水里，一口都没吃上的浣熊，双手在空中胡乱挥舞。

“你知道我做不到。”

Hector摘下眼镜揉自己的眉心。

“你老是用问句结尾是因为你的职业病吗？”Benji想知道他一向温和的堂哥为什么突然搬出所有对Alpha的偏见，试探道，“你和Clara闹矛盾了？”

“什么？我在说你，Benjamin。你难道没考虑和Alpha在一起就会有这种可能性吗？”

“呃，没——有。”Benji没控制住自己，尾音有点上扬。今天之前他还以为Clara和他的堂哥是理想的AO伴侣，他还以为他们不会吵架。

“哪个。没考虑这种情况，还是没考虑在一起？”

“Hector，我是说还没想那么多，我只是单纯觉得能帮上他，很开心……”

Benji想再要一杯茶，Hector把他按回椅子上。“还有生理结构的问题吧。他，说不定第一回就能把你下面弄得炸开了花，缝都不好缝，你就只能天天插导管还下不了床。名副其实的‘此生仅有一次’，‘做完死也值得’。”他老家关于Alpha尺寸的闲言碎语，内容一点也不绅士。

“哇哦……这是什么突然180迈速度开进深夜档……虽然现在确实是深夜档的时间……不过，性的话，我倒是很乐意和人一起探索。”

再者，如果真的没机会，Benji也没有必要把自己摆在乞求者的位置上，上赶着做……受虐狂吧。

“谢谢你的关心，Hector。“

那天很漫长，从早到晚出现很多状况。按照原定计划这个时间Benji已经把麻醉针插入那个目标的脖子，完成任务后可能再去附近的餐馆吃个夜宵什么的。他看着自己的堂哥，突然有点好奇，Ethan的信息素是什么样的呢。

CIA有可能查过来发现Ethan的位置，因此凌晨时分他把情况稳定的Ethan又带出来，找了相对安全的公园放下，用一副手铐铐在长椅边。他前一晚和Jane分别时没有换衣服就直接去找Ethan了，那么当时身上应该还有之前喷的那些东西……如果它们对Alpha很有吸引力，也不难解释对方的反应……

第一缕阳光射出地平线时，Benji在Ethan额头上印上一吻。算起来整个晚上他比较亏，讨回来一点也不会有人说自己趁人之危吧。

之后他回车里趴在方向盘上一直等到Ethan转醒，看对方撬开手铐闪出公园的速度，头脑应该已经完全清醒。

传奇特工消失在街角。

刹那间，大片白光吞噬了世界。他以为太阳提前燃尽生命，把八大行星都吃掉了。

多年没听过的蚊音再次涌进他的脑海，最后化成人声。

“——Benji！”

腹部传来一阵疼痛，他的胸腔也开始痛，继而扩展到全身，冒了一身冷汗，接着是麻痹的感觉。伴随着耳鸣，眼前的色块开始重组，Benji终于认出深色头发的特工。

“…………！”

“是我，你还好吗？”

那个人手里握着除颤器，边上的Jane一脸担忧，和那天晚上表情不善的Jane一时难以重合。

他还没完全从记忆里回来，自己到现在也没太明白那种化学，所以当时他应该是问过他的Omega堂哥，Ethan的信息素，Ethan是什么样的。他忘了Hector当时有没有回答。

现在他记起来了，据说是雾气，还是会发光的那种。

如果Ethan是流行漫画的男主角，可真是……俗气的设定。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hector就是 寻找幸福的赫克托 的那位精神科医生ヾ(≧▽≦*)o


	6. Bond, Not Exactly, Bond

和同僚想的不太一样，Ethan其实并不是很有攻击性——他的信息素——只有他自己看起来是软绵绵的烟雾，而且兴奋的时候会有点亮……就像带闪光的干冰特效？

“去你的就算真的是这样我也不信，如果我看不到，我怎么知道那是真的？”

都给你们加了干冰特效了还想怎么样——二十岁出头的Ethan开会时在桌子底下转着笔，数秒看自己的信息素多久可以充满房间——虽然这种闪光干冰特效一般只有他自己能看到。散会后他穿过一堆像尘土一样的东西，担心自己的头发会不会被弄脏。

由于他们的体力与精神力优于其他性别，IMF试着组过一次全Alpha战队（当时的部长竟然真这么命名了），然而Alpha会互相不爽，有人说他是手术刀，是弓矢，是偏头痛，还有说是甲醛，他觉得那些Alpha，他们的信息素碎片都是玻璃渣，水泥沫，扬尘与尾气。后来部长终于了解这些人的不爽，改了设置，如果情况允许，基本上小组里一次只会放一个Alpha做前锋。

Ethan第一次和Omega有深入接触缘于导师变节后的机构重组。那个Omega不是什么沙子，灰尘，树叶，玻璃——Omega本来也不会是，书上都说他们是更美好的——她是一首有爆豆音的黑胶唱片录制的歌曲。接触过程说不上迷失心智，像雄蜂一样和另一只雄蜂打架竞争交配权的感受，有趣，也让人后怕。本着不想强迫对方的理念，他也没有进行标记。

结束后第二天，那首歌仅留下一封信便扬长而去，信中说她还是更想看尽世间的珍宝。

说不定Omega就是对自己的闪光干冰不够满意。

然而比较麻烦的是，回来后他发现自己的世界开始有噪音了，离很远就能听到的那种。

以前其他Alpha信息素作妖的默片配上了音效：房屋倒塌，蜜蜂扇动翅膀，涡轮增压机绞死小鸟……实在有些烦，有阵子任务中的Ethan以为自己住在机场的轨道上。而自己的信息素也是不只是闪光干冰了，现在还有打火的声音，犹如钻木取火成功前的最后一秒。

由于Omega很特别，会直接被分配到后勤医疗部。他没把这件事说出来，万一机构知道了去做奇怪的实验怎么办。谎称安抚被甩的伤痛，他暂时退居二线做教练，就在训练场遇到一个很倔强的不乐意接受安排的Omega学生。

关于Alpha同类间和AO间信息素传播区别的科普动画足足有十分钟，Luther看完总结了一句：Omega拥有上帝视角，从一群暴徒身上发现他们美好的本质。Ethan觉得很有用，但是容易引起误解。而且Luther的表情就是自己和Lindsey睡过了。

Lindsey平时是朵很可爱的雏菊，但Ethan并没有借职务之便和自己的学生发生不正当关系。他发外勤证给对方的那天阻隔剂正好到期，看见地下训练场里开出了一片花田，他一边用自己的烟雾摆了面星条旗表示祝贺，一边催促对方赶紧去处理发情期。

Ethan后来只在任务时不用阻隔剂，有声音帮他，总是可以顺利发现潜伏起来的Alpha。Declan是第一个当面指着说他是雪茄烟圈的Alpha，当时Ethan已经很久没和其他Alpha组过队，这一位又认为任务前的注射环节会影响自己的发挥，坚决不用任何药剂。因此Ethan差一点没分清坑洞里的震天响到底是因为炸药破壁，还是因为Declan在喊话。

还是因为Declan自己就是炸药包。

Declan属于一定要找Omega做伴侣的那一派，而且还遇见过不少。这个不少是相对而言的，Omega因为遗传原因天生出现几率就比较小。Ethan表达自己的看法后遭到反对。Declan说，Hunt，你只是还没有遇到选定你的那一位。

但是，喜欢烟雾的又有多少呢。

“你又为什么一定要找Omega呢？Declan。”

“因为大家都说这样会很幸福。”

“‘都’？”那Ethan也想要选择权，同样没什么错吧。

“Hunt特工，你是不是不想负责任，才去搞Beta？说出来也没人会怪你的。”一名Alpha可以标记多个Omega，但标记后身上就会出现易感期。他的话让Luther和Zhen也从电脑前抬起头，Declan继续讲，“就是你的那些风流韵事，后勤都传遍了。”

“感情也是有很多种的，年轻人。”

“全部都是你们那种一见钟情？小说是不是看得有点多。”

“那是因为他还没有遇到……”

Ethan让他的烟雾冲向对方的脑门，将擦拭完毕的枪零件组装好带去指定地点。

他不太会开直升机，明明每天晨跑都能在训练场看见那架练习用机，却没有抓住机会。坐在病床上动了动吊起来的那只脚，Ethan在本子上写道：多会一样交通工具总没有坏处。

医院遇到Alpha病人都会分配Omega医护人员过来，而这些医生护士们遇见他总要先开窗，毕竟随着屋里信息素浓度变高，像着火了一样冒烟，看着有点不妙。

有个护士进来了，闻着是柑橘，很清新。但这位女士只是用语气词表示了惊讶之后径直过来，帮他扎好输液针。自己的烟让屋里白蒙蒙的一片，他也看不清对方的脸。等Ethan提出通通风，那位护士才注意到紧闭的窗户。

“抱歉，你不是Omega吧？”他很失礼地问。

对方应该是第一次在这件事上露馅，但无所畏惧，表现得也很坦然。

“怎么，不是Omega就不能医你吗？”

这就是Luther怎么追问他也没说出来的与Julia认识的真正始末。

后来他得知Julia出生时医院的DNA检测登记有问题，到成年后推测分化的时间，社区每个月都往她家送抑制剂，但她父母早亡，周围人也没及时关注这个。

她自小的志向就是从事医护工作，很努力也很优秀，并且Omega会受到医学院的优先录取。她入职时早就过了分化的最晚年龄，渐渐也明白自己真正的性别，用医院的设备做过确认。然而如果提出来，从过去到现在的一切都会被算作欺诈。平时要假装自己是柑橘，每个月还要休发情期的假，有点麻烦。Ethan被她的描述逗笑了。

“就因为先天优势？”Julia说，“送到我家的抑制剂都可以开一个小型博物馆了。发情期有什么优势呢？就因为能看懂Alpha身上一点好的地方？我对信息素没有反应，也能看到很多啊。”

神情和他亡故的学生重合在一起，让人心里有点痛。他在Julia问自己工作时不由自主地撒了谎。也不算是谎了，后勤部对外就是称为交通部啊。

再后来他们相处一段时间，顺理成章地结婚，婚姻登记表上也显示是一对AO伴侣。

所以，Julia的秘密是她其实是Beta。而Ethan在后勤并不意味着退休，随着他情况改善，接的任务也变多了，他怀疑再这样下去部长会直接要求他回外勤。他的秘密，直到Davian和兔子脚事件时也没鼓起勇气说出来。

先骗人的是自己。他和Luther说Julia代表此前的生活，但他进入IMF之前也没体会过正常的家庭生活，他仅有的怀念不过是最初几年的小组，数秒看多久自己的烟可以堆到房顶，Alpha聚在一起开会都像拆迁现场的那间小屋。对普通生活的期许，也许Declan说的没错，他并不知道真的幸福是怎样的，但就自己的经验来看，应该不是单纯通过和Omega结合来实现。如果幸福是一个概念，如果Alpha之间互相看不明白对方的本质，那么对他们而言，幸福也是不一样的吧。

他在休息日和Julia一起放风筝，那样的平静称不上是一种幸福吗？

即使是随时会消散的那种，像燃烧的烈焰，紧握在手中会被烫伤。

“帮我个忙吧。老朋友和我赌我们撑不过23个月，年中就24个月了，帮我赢他好吗？”

Julia欣然答应，眼里都是泪花。Ethan的烟雾像燃烧不完全的柴火发出来的。Julia还会待在医疗系统，她说经历过生死的考验，想去帮助更多的人，看更广大的世界。谈论对未来的新设想的Julia，眼里有一个新世界，他突然不确定自己是不是还足够懂她，或许有一瞬是懂的吧。对方也在用自己的方式守护世界，甚至不一定要和他一起。

Ethan正式离职前在后勤部训练场又待了一个星期左右，交接工作，兼和朋友们道别，因为接下来他要为自己的谎言和Julia的安全付出一些代价。以及不能忘的是还得去答谢那位技术员的帮助。

许久不见的Declan来后勤部还装备，大力拍Ethan的肩，“哈！哈！哈！Ethan Hunt你到最后不还是和Omega在一起了！”

不得不说，这个炸药包真是有点烦，Declan到底为什么这么开心，好像有两年婚姻的人不是Ethan，而是他一样。但也情有可原，Declan并不知道他们已经决定分手了。

“啊！！在那边！！”

正是午休时间，技术部那边却传来一阵骚动，隔着百叶窗，Ethan看见一本俄语字典从眼前飞过，正好砸中趴在地上的某种生物。

“CIA那边的老鼠都跑过来了！没有人打老鼠药吗！”

“天啊，亲爱的Benjie，你要是走了有谁能帮忙杀它们啊。”

“知道我对你们的重要性了吧。”

Benji走过去拿开字典，提起被砸晕，也可能已经死了的小动物，细看了一下大叫一声丢出去，那其实是只蝙蝠，尸体撞到墙壁上还溅出了一些血。负责值日的Youssef发出没人听得懂的诅咒。

“Joseph你够了，你再怎么念我的硬盘也不会自己格式化的！你到底信不信科学啊？”

“……你怕的东西好奇怪啊。”

“它们会飞！完全不一样好吗！”

“可是都被你弄死了吧。”

“你——就是故意让我愧疚对不对！”

原来蝙蝠的血也是红色的。

Luther的那句“别打扰别人的生活”在耳边响起，看到聊得正欢的那群人，Ethan犹豫了一下没走进去。

监狱大多数时候十分清净。俄罗斯的管理比较暴力，对Alpha的处罚方式是注射过量的抑制剂，阻碍信息素的散发而不是分泌，这样全身的淋巴无法代谢体内产物，就像肺不能呼出二氧化碳，会给Alpha带来痛苦。

IMF的训练也有这项，Ethan一般都能适应得不错，但他从监狱里出来的时候刚结束禁闭，有点失控。

新晋外勤手忙脚乱地问怎么回事，他指了指药箱让人给注射，还指歪了，计量也没说对，把这变成第一个让他把抑制剂和阻隔剂都足量用完的任务。他分化后第一次觉得世界如此清静，只是淋巴结肿得很痛，还没有安全感。而且追人时因为识别不出信息素，看见沙尘暴就往里冲，把自己搞得灰头土脸。

他就任务里的失误提出改进意见，没想到会让Benji被上面罚回技术部呆着反省。

Luther的描述有些严重，机构还是偏心Alpha，根本不会在乎到底是谁的问题，还说新晋外勤的心情很低落，都无心向他请教黑卫星更快的方法。弄得Ethan以为Luther真的认为自己会因为这一点小事不让Benji继续出外勤。

“好，那就一起带午饭给他过去吧。”

技术部在地下二层，他们走到Benji的工位就看到人正在打游戏。一个敌人被爆头了。Ethan看看手里打包的塔克饼没想好怎么着，他指指Benji的后背，又指指Luther。

“你要走的话把吃的留下！”带着耳麦的Benji大声喊，可能因为枪战的声音太大。

“你怎么知道是我！”Ethan没让对方中止游戏，也没戳穿对方在桌子上放块镜子摸鱼的习惯，喊了一句。

“我不知道你，我是闻到了饭的——”

“隔壁改成休息室了，你们这么喊会被投诉的。”Luther把Benji耳麦的插头扯掉拿在手里，一副胜利者的姿态，“看来是我赢了。我就说Ethan是不会放弃朋友的。”

“行吧，下次50 Cents的演唱会门票算在我头上。”

“等一下，你们在说什么？”

“我和Benji打赌你会不会帮他带午饭。我赌会，他赌不会。”

他的老朋友还是喜欢打赌，那两个人开始说自己不懂的事了，换灯泡是一个人还是两个人的哲学问题从技术角度怎么解释什么的，Benji心情不错，一点异样也没有。Luther下午就要开始为期一个月的休假，Benji猜了三次也没猜对度假地点，赌气一般鼓起脸。Ethan想自己到底在瞎操什么心。

“……只要失误就会被送回来吗？”

“不会，下次小心点就行了。”

得到应允的Benji开始吃他带来的东西，他把啤酒递过去，被拒绝了。

又是一件自己不知道的事。刚才Luther拔掉耳机后，桌上的音箱里传出的也不是游戏音效，而是Radio 3正在播放Eroica。

不了解的地方还有很多。算是一时兴起，Ethan问，“为什么要转外勤？” Benji的专业水准很高，在原本的位置上能发挥更大的作用。IMF的整个后勤部设在地下，外壳设有厚厚的钢板，怎么看也是下属的技术部门更安全一些，不知道对方为什么要接受风餐露宿的生活。

所以，Benji对他说“难道只有Alpha可以做外勤吗？”时，Ethan愣住了。不只是因为这句话和“难道只有Omega可以做医生吗？”以及“Omega就要做医生吗？”等语句有神奇的重合点。

“只有Alpha可以做外勤吗？”Luther学着Benji的语调，重复出一个更夸张的版本。

“干什么啊？”Benji两只手都被吃的占着，只能瞪一眼Luther。

Ethan的烟雾在缓慢地升起，有一些盘到了对方的脑袋上。突然也想逗一下新晋外勤，于是他回答说，“嗯，以前是这样的。毕竟IMF成立的初衷就是为了组建Alpha的特工团队。”

好吧好吧你这个元老级人物。Benji缩回椅子里，拿交通部——后勤部的假传单折成扇子扇风，闪光打火干冰特效被扇走了一点，Ethan由于一种莫名的不甘心让它们又飘回原位。

时间差不多了Luther与他们告别，离开后空旷的房间安静下来，只有其他几个也在摸鱼的技术员敲击键盘的声音。

一下子就没有话题了吗，Ethan感到有点词穷，拉开旁边工位的座椅也坐下来。他想起之前不了了之的感谢，自己也确实不够意思。

“哦对。”Benji开始翻抽屉，在堆起来的文件夹里找出一张名片，拿到他面前。

“我听说，断开连结之后的Alpha可能会有心绞痛，一部分是心因性的——我没说你有问题哈，如果有些事不能和局里的医生说，可以去外面。我不会告诉别人的。”Benji冲他眨眼，还说那是一个心理学家朋友，是亲戚的大学同学。

“当然如果有帮助的话最好了……听说也不一定是心绞痛。”

Ethan一直替Julia保守着她的秘密。甩他的那个Omega或许曾和他有浅层的连结——因而对他有些影响，从工作角度来说算是好的影响。他因对方口中那个实际上并不存在的情况接过名片，再次撒了谎。

“为什么？”

“……啥？”

“关注我的身体状况？”

技术外勤显得有些不安，退后两步拉开距离。

“……对不起，我又多管闲事了对吗，还管不好。”

“不用道歉。我只想知道原因。”

“因为。”Benji把桌上的耳麦插回面板上，再次打开游戏，“因为你笑起来会不那么恐怖。”

不笑的时候会很恐怖吗？于是Ethan露出笑容，Benji却白了他一眼。

“哎，笑太大了就傻了哦。”

IMF的技术外勤不多，Benji想多磨练一下，对以前支援过的外勤都有求必应。积累经验是好的，但有几次Ethan没找到人都是因为对方跟着插队的Declan先走了。

炸药包果然一如既往的烦人。

Brandt在某次作战会议之后把他单独叫出来，问他到底在较什么劲。

“你指什么？”

“你在用你的信息素划范围吗？我每次和你们组开会都会头痛欲裂！我坐在一个Beta边上离你那——么远，应该没有侵犯到你宝贵的私人领地吧？”

如果有意控制，他可以让信息素朝着某个固定的位置飘的，大部分Alpha经过训练都能做到这一点，从Beta的视角两个Alpha只是互瞪，其实已经在搏斗。联邦体育场甚至可以举办一个互瞪大赛，Omega应该很喜欢看这个，所以他们进化出了诱导因子让自己能感受这个过程——用来选伴侣，机构里的Omega医生科普道。然而Beta看不见，Omega观众没有选手多，应该做不成盈利项目。

Ethan才发现最近总是无意间让雾气飘在Benji周围。

“你干脆把整个地球都划做势力范围得了！”

Alpha会烦其他Alpha的信息素，Ethan实验了几次发现和Benji比较熟的几位Alpha特工都会因此离得远远的。他觉得这样不错，省得那些人动不动就来借人。

但有Omega在场，就有点麻烦了。通常不容易出现这种情况，直到IMF给他们小组分配了一名兼有医生执照的Omega外勤。

“你在做什么？”

发出声音的人是Jane Carter。Hanaway的伴侣，和Hanaway在CIA主办的联邦机构年度彩弹大战上结识，Declan以前动不动就提起局里的这对，还将他们设立为人生榜样。不过Ethan和Julia分开后，Declan也不怎么敢在他面前提这个了。

Ethan让他的烟雾迅速贴地，平静了一下自己，假装什么都没发生。

“是Jane啊，我在录你们的数据，这样就能更精确地识别你们的位置了。”

Benji和新成员熟悉的速度让Ethan有点没想到，很多Beta会在知道交谈对象是Omega之后显得小心翼翼，可是Benji没有。但其实Benji和谁都能很快熟络起来。

你刚才太变态了吧。等Benji转回去继续做自己的工作，Jane对着Ethan无声地说。

哪里？

你自己想。

“说起来，Benjamin的昵称应该是Benny吧，或者Benjie，为什么叫Benji？”

“哦……”Benji回想着，“应该是有一次Ethan填我们的名字，表格地方不够就简写，后来大家就叫开了。”

啧啧啧，你还喜欢给别人命名，Jane再次对着他无声地说，变态。

这个Jane的话好多啊，Hanaway。

不过，这种平静也是可贵的。

为调查辛迪加，他出了个单人任务，但没得到想要的结果。Ethan在伦敦据点交接完，想选一张唱片给久违的技术外勤做迟到的感恩节礼物，没想到辛迪加的头目自己找上门来，还在他面前杀了同伴。他失误了，被逮起来注射了一些药剂。药效发作之前有位没见过的女士把他救出来，他无法确定，也不知道对方更具体的情况。

IMF又关了，他暴躁地骂了一句，这一点也不像自己，然后血管里的东西就在某个时刻吞没了他。

Ethan清醒后周围一个人也没有，还被铐在公园里，一嘴血味，手臂上的包扎不是熟悉的手法，也许是那个女人怕他有攻击性才这么干吧。重新拿到装备，收到几张来自Jane的照片。照片上是从背后角度拍的正在系领结的技术外勤，看来有任务，最后是Jane被发现了，Benji转过来一张比中指，一张比胜利手势。

> 如果你真的准备做什么事，考虑一下你在乎的人。
> 
> —JC

这位Omega医生好像以为他真的变节了。

接下来他躲到古巴继续调查辛迪加，三个月后听闻Hanaway阵亡的消息，就到邮局把Benji给的那张名片寄给了Jane，结果引来一队追捕者。

相信与否从来都是别人的事。

Ethan看着照片上的Benji，心里好像又有一个秘密了。


	7. Something Gained Is Another Thing Lost

涌动的水流将粉末蓝向四周晕染开，蓝色的大地变成一片沾湿的火药。

有点像蒙上水雾的眼睛。

  
这半年追着辛迪加查了大半个地球，但Solomon Lane总是先他一步。Ethan作为实习特工的第一个任务就是负责保护世界银行的现任行长，这次没能救下对方是他的遗憾，好在行长也是个聪明人，死前在黑匣子里留下了一些证据，成功让客机失事事件引起了情报机构的注意。搜集好辛迪加的罪行，Ethan有点把握会得到CIA的重视后，就利用某几位高层的贪污行为来威胁Hunley好让自己亲自参与抓捕。

如果目前掌握的这些情报都属实，行动也顺利的话，抓到Lane之后会以IMF的名义转交给MI6。但如果CIA内部也有辛迪加的卧底，会是很大的阻碍。Hunley不太情愿地同意了Ethan的要求，但Ethan还处于被通缉状态，并不打算真的在约定时间现身去装备车领子弹。

除此之外还有很多不确定因素。

“一方面可以预见他们会犯一些难以避免的错误。”行动处和局长办公室一直有分歧，部门之间没有共享的信息以前就给CIA造成过麻烦。

“另一方面。”桌上的几张纸印着人名和照片，Ethan划掉其中几个已经死在自己手上的。多余的蓝色墨迹在纸上流动，他看得有点出神。

“Ethan你在听吗？”

Luther在电话里又叫了他一声。

“我们说到哪了？”

“你的具体计划。需要人手吗？如果可以的话我帮你把Benji叫出来？”

那个名字毫无预兆地从电话那边传出来。按道理Luther应该不会注意到才对，好在对方下一句话打消了他的顾虑。

“我是一气之下辞职了，所以有个在CIA干活的人出来帮你说不定能掌握更多那边的动向。”Luther说用新发的游戏把Benji骗出来，然后他们就可以一起再把什么辛迪加或是卡特尔托拉斯的网络搞掉。

技术人员的乐观一直让Ethan很欣赏，但像往常一样，这次还会是一场硬仗。而且有了伦敦的事之后，他不想再把其他人卷进来。

“不。CIA已经答应我的要求了。”

Luther冷哼一声，等到地球停止转动，那些人才会进化出契约精神。

“Luther，我也不希望你直接参与。”

那边叹气，给你提供点支持总可以吧，“独行侠，万事小心，等IMF大楼重开之后，我请大家吃楼下的墨西哥菜。”

挂断电话之前Ethan想起来，“你知道的餐厅就只有那一家吗？”

如果有人去查原IMF离职成员的档案，会发现各种各样的辞职理由里，辱骂CIA似乎成了一种惯例。

新上司Elaine的秘书是个非常爱笑的年轻Beta，笑点也很奇怪，帮Brandt整理人事档案，对着前著名黑客的表格笑个不停。Brandt去倒咖啡，顺便看秘书的电脑，Luther在表格上填写的辞职理由是这样的：CIA喜好吐了吃，吃完了再吐，对身体很不友好。应该是指IMF从CIA里独立出来，先后被合并两次的事。

和先前想象的不同，Alan Hunley的帝国没太为难他们这些被Sloane称为万圣节儿童俱乐部的人，还安排给他们很多“更重要的工作“。

追踪一部分特工的任务莫名其妙地就和年终奖挂上钩，令人疑心CIA资金短缺，发不出工资才搞这些。

原IMF下落不明的只有不知死活，估计活得好好的一名传奇特工而已。而CIA在逃特工名单的长度让Brandt都想帮忙藏到人找不到的地方，摩洛哥是不是就有个水下数据保险柜啊，可以去租一排卡槽来藏名单，肯定比兰利的小房间保险多了。

名单上的人大多属于行动处，出现失踪人员的项目就原地转成搜捕小组，比如各种stone，Tr⚪dstone，还有据说进行了奇怪实验的⚪tcome。听说有个别优秀的例子在逃亡途中还开展了哲学思考，身份与存在，从哪里来，要到哪去。

要不，让CIA试着以此出书赚钱吧。

拍电影也行啊。

哦对，CIA也给Ethan Hunt新成立了搜捕小组，叫Brimstone。

万圣节儿童俱乐部成员大多被划归情报处，这是CIA里性别比例最接近真实世界的一个部门，坐办公室的内勤里只有Brandt一个Alpha，这半年来除了体检，几乎只和Beta打过交道，Brandt一直都读不懂他们的情绪，比如Elaine有位姓Byer的下属，阴测测地看过来，不借助语言询问就无法得知这位先生是想打架，还是因为玻璃门没擦干净而不爽。

Elaine开玩笑介绍Brandt是新招募的投资顾问，出席他们的机密会议是因为CIA有很多资产（asset），似乎没戳中任何人的笑点，冷场很久。相比其他几位副局，Elaine还算比较开明，从平时的行为就能看出来，她还特别叮嘱Brandt有意见就直说，因为Beta“不会读空气”，Alpha职工自己生闷气是没用的。

“长官好像签字把书稿退回来了。”

“什么书稿？”

“FBI拜托的教科书吧？还是宣传册？”

午餐时Elaine的秘书停下怪异的笑声，叫住Brandt。好像是因为CIA的研究机构出了不少可以编书的成果，协调哪些可以公布哪些是机密又太麻烦，FBI准备编个课本，怕引起纠纷就让CIA自己搞，没人乐意主动认领这种繁琐的工作，秘书在楼层里走一圈给看起来最闲的人发了邮件。还建议长官多退几次稿，书面记录下来，FBI就会认为他们有严肃对待这项工作。

到最后也没说出所以然，只得知是给Benji了。他在会议室找到了对方，屋里堆着上次和FBI联合行动收缴上来的盗版软件和印刷品，Benji和其他几个人正坐在靠近门口的桌子上给它们贴编号。

Benji听完捂住脸，搓了几下，手滑倒腮帮子处。

“所以，真的是要编一本书？”

那不然呢。Brandt看傻子一样看他。

“那你看过了吗！“

“什么？”

“那个，书稿？”

“没。我想Elaine那么忙应该也没时间看。”听秘书的意思根本就懒得审阅，说起来，真的有审校人员吗，会不会造成事故啊。

Benji摸摸胸口，又拿起标签。

“怎么了？”

“没事……我以为那是个恶作剧。愚人节来的邮件，要求把附件的论文都整理好，一般人都会认为是恶作剧吧。”

“你做什么了？”

“嗯…………”

“这个嗯的有点长吧。”

“我忘了。可能……一不小心在回信里附带了一个病毒无害的那种！基本上没有伤害，就是有点，你别这么看我！“

但其实分析师第一时间担心的是工资，也第一回深刻感受到老东家这么多年确实变拮据。自从Cooper觉醒了外勤之魂（Ford：呵呵），引发某种连锁效应，CIA的地下室就非常缺人，Benji作为合并机构的人员被安排过去顶空缺，但他的导航遭到不少投诉，其中一次，任务需要一名特工在任务中讲英音，而Benji“苛刻”的评价伤到了这位Alpha的自尊心。还有指责他没有提前预警就开展火力支援太吓人。

Benji以前在IMF技术部的主要工作虽然不是实时跟进任务，但他提供导航服务的时候可从未像现在这样没耐心。

“你到底有没有像报告里写的那样认真反省啊。”

Brandt回身去拿自己的咖啡杯，没错过Benji的白眼。

“你没事吧。”

“一日三餐，锻炼，上网，睡觉，工作，都能在一个地方解决，我能有什么事。”

大家都在一定程度上被剥夺了自由。Brandt早就习惯了内勤工作，顶多是晨跑时不能到国会山看风景有点可惜。但CIA把技术员公寓里的东西都没收，让人没事别回家就住在兰利的大楼里，确实有点残忍。

那么自己带来的消息或许能让他开心一点。

“不说那个了，有外勤，要不要跑一趟？”

“啊？我可以外出了？”

“审查的结果似乎认为你并没有威胁。”

“哼。”能花半年审查效率是有多低。

“什么样的外勤？等等你先别说！“Benji掩饰不住兴奋，从桌子上跳下来，Brandt向后错开，小心护住咖啡，还是撒了。技术员看他这种表现，哀嚎一声，“啊——请千万别是给食堂采购食品！“

“怎么会，原来你一直想抢Joseph的工作吗？”

“哈哈哈你也开始叫人家Joseph了，Youssef果然不太好念吧。绰号就是这样的东西，传久了大家都会这么叫了。”

情报处新成立的WB，全称Wreckage Businesses（和Brandt的名字缩写没有关系），专门负责陪同保护或跟踪调查身份敏感的可疑人物。他们推断这次的目标，Dancey & Sit’s制药公司——一家研发改良型抑制剂的民间企业——的股东疑似近期会参与恐怖活动。Elaine本来准备派Ford去，但行动处不想打草惊蛇，让他们改派Beta。跟踪调查虽然不一定会直接接触，但因为目标是没有固定伴侣的Beta，让人放松警惕是他们的一贯做法。

两个部门开会协调，任务就给了看起来很无害的前技术员。

  
Benji以为这和Brandt几个月前让他收集的各国阵亡特工资料的事情有所关联，直觉告诉他那应该也和某人有点关系。交了最后一份资料后他发出疑问，Brandt却说是用来新建数据库后面不用管了。开玩笑，应该去问问这段时间这种机械的工作哪个不是他负责的，突然不让做才可疑。

效率太高被人当成闲人，还让做文献综述。他出发前将将把东西发去给Elaine的秘书确认，难道CIA这么大就不能让他们的研究院自己整理好，或者让Patrick发明自动整理论文的AI吗！

目标上飞机时没往行李架上放任何东西，连个包也没带，起飞后就一直看窗外。

Benji起身下到货舱找那人的行李。两台电脑，一个平板都以很可怜的姿势被压在箱子底部。重要的事物一般都会带在身边……但到底是怎么不宝贝电脑的人才会把所有电子设备都托运。行程显示会在欧洲呆五天，到纽约，周末去巴西。到时桑托斯会召开国际药品类展销会，在一些人眼里是很好的袭击对象。

“早知道要这样就让我伪装成机组成员不是更方便，或者在机场先掉个包……这什么……”Benji翻着目标电脑里的文档，“根据资料他是个冷酷无情的沙文主义者，但是他居然喜欢⚪威格，电脑里都是书评，真不敢相信。”

『《夜⚪⚪柔》？』

“那是菲⚪⚪拉德。太好了我终于不是我们几个里文学最差的了！“

『需要我告诉你长官也在线吗？』

“你怎么不早说！“

『你好，Dunn，看看还能有些什么发现。』

“Copy that， ma’am。” 还好是Elaine而不是Sloane，Benji暗自想。费点功夫打开一个加密文件夹，“该不会有炸弹设计图纸……”

目标存了各种处刑合集，似乎尤其偏好绞死的镜头。

“你们应该看得到这些吧，要传一份吗，还是就用眼镜的录像？”

目标在业余时间写作，笔名也是Ceres，好像在哪见过，“他们公司官网公布的其实是假名，其他人知道吗？”

除此之外，没有任何收获。

回座位的途中，双腿一瞬间脱力就趴在了地上，不知撞到什么地方，发出响亮的声音。

『……你还行不行，左脚绊右脚？』

Benji抱住胫骨无声地尖叫。

有人走过来扶了他一把。

“……谢谢。”

目标没有喝那碗加了安眠药的汤，一下子被吵醒了。被注意到了吗。

就这么直接接触太冒险了吧？耳机里Brandt和副局争论，结果Elaine说没关系，让他稳住。

“Lane。”目标伸出手，“Solomon Lane。”

简短地握了一下手，他得装作不知道这个名字。

“……什么路？”

这种时候，没有比你无意间戳中长官的谜之笑点，搞得对方在你耳机里“哈哈哈哈”更尴尬的了，笑半天才停下，Elaine表示下次开会要讲这个。

说是跟踪任务，接下来的几天却变成了陪人旅游。

到桑托斯之后，目标邀请他作为新认识的朋友参加一场文学爱好者的聚会。

“你多大程度相信人对人的影响？”

“……具体是指什么呢？”

“Alpha和Omega之间的关系。”

“怎么说呢……”

那两个人的笑容从记忆之树上掉到他面前。

“天生一对？”

对面的人表示了不屑，“不过是被化学物质控制的一群人罢了。决定第二性征为Beta的基因是显性的，表达时具有优先权。现在社会开放自由结成伴侣，演变到最后，世界上会只剩下Beta，这是前进方向。”

对，沙文主义者。沙文主义者。似乎作为Beta有很高的自豪感。

接下来这位股东说了很长一段话，令人怀疑对方的破锣嗓子是不是由于说话太多，或是想在演讲时假装蝙蝠侠而造成的。他们还谈了一点文学和绘画，Benji心里怪兰利那边让自己假装成报刊记者，要是之前在飞机上说自己是修电脑的，这位就不会邀请他，还可以愉快地在暗处进行调查，不至于借助兰利的支援在这里辛苦地回答。

“也对，现在还有不少Beta保持着写情书的传统。”终于有个知道的话题，Benji接完话，但目标好像看见熟人，讲失陪，走开了。

借此机会回到房间听窃听器的录音，依旧没有异常。或许只是工作压力太大出来散心呢，总不能因为这位先生喜欢看处刑合集就断定为不折不扣的坏人。

但连他也看得出，那双眼确实在刻意收起锋芒，每次被它们盯住都会莫名地汗毛倒竖。

目标喜欢的那个作家好像最后就是在里约附近和妻子一起服毒自尽的。

『他真要这么干也许应该先有个妻子。』今天只有Brandt在跟进。

“……说的也是。”

『如果是局里搞错了当然最好，不是的话』

“有什么不对吗。”

『大概是违和感。』

理解不能。“另外，长官之前貌似很开心？她需要亲自跟进这个吗？”

『据Hunley长官的原话：“她只是喜欢看到加油努力的Beta。”』

Benji若有所思。

“果然每个人都不太一样啊。”

第二天就是展销会开幕的日子，没有出状况。兰利似乎排除了目标的威胁，指示他把设备回收。

Benji假意告别，实则在外面蹲守到对方出别墅。

“让CIA学学五秒销毁技术，用在窃听器上不好吗？”Benji压下一点冤枉别人的愧疚感，从房子的窗户翻进去。

经过客厅时，桌子上的电脑屏幕亮着，上面在显示倒计时。

“……Brandt？你们得赶紧联系……”

炸弹坐标就在会议中心。地下室里铺设了一串……如果炸的话大概会原地倒塌，目前为止都没有可疑行为，原来是有人先铺设这些，Lane只来按按钮。

『大意了。』

“我看看……密码就在这里，但是要直接在炸弹的面板上输入才能解除。我们有人可以过去吗！”

这或许算是Lane的万全准备。

『我先通知那边疏散。』

焦急中，Benji调出另一个对话框，是闭路电视，精度不高，但那个身影他从来不会认错。

——！

一枪开在他脚边，是一个警告。

“你在做什么？”

他转身，Lane一身黑衣站在那里，右手的枪口在冒烟。

“我们已经告过别了吧。”

My funny little friend？

辛迪加袭击的目标有个共同点，都倡导全球普及公共场所信息素监视器的《通行条例》，南美的几位外长都是条例坚定的拥护者，会参与这次的展会。Luther根据Ethan的素描画像寻找的那位救过他的女士最后出现的地点就是巴西利亚国际机场。CIA行动处方面掌握的消息则是辛迪加会在这里购入一批画作洗钱。

Ethan干掉几个狙击手，救下外长们。接着控制住画商，但到了交易时间，Lane并没有现身。

大厦突然拉起消防警报要求所有人员撤离。

他正疑惑之间，未知号码打来一个电话。

“Ethan！“

意想不到的人。

“……Benji？”

“Ethan！你，在那个展销会那，”对方咳嗽起来，似乎没办法顺利地发声。“有人装了炸弹！快一点没有时间了！”

Ethan冲出房间，安检会疏忽的地方，只有可能是……

“连接的中枢在停运的货梯那里！”

密码顺利地将那些炸弹解除。

“这次的经验是什么？哈哈哈哈信谁都不能信CIA。”

Ethan赶到时Benji在和Brandt交谈。

不是因为电话信号不好，声音确实有点哑。脖子上明显是被掐出来的痕迹，技术外勤的肤色浅，以前就抱怨过瘀血一直消得很慢。还不知道具体发生了什么，但可以肯定的是，半年未见的人还是以一种他最不愿意的形式参与了进来。

他看向一边的Brandt。“不是我。”Brandt说不是他救的Benji，他赶到时Lane已经被制服了。

Lane。原来在这里吗，“但是，为什么？他为什么会被Lane抓到？”

Brandt把任务过程解释给他听。

“Brandt你的说法会让我觉得你认为我很菜啊。”

“最近你实战机会本来就少，我也是说出客观事实而已。”

“最后没事不就行了吗。”

一堆掉在地上的子弹壳。

还有其他的Alpha，听起来是在和人宣战。

“Ilsa过来了，你们认识一下？是MI6的特工，多亏了她，刚才救了我。不然我都没办法通知你。”

Ethan转过头。那么其实她是卧底在辛迪加的MI6特工，可以解释当时的行为。

“幸会。”

“很久不见啊，伦敦之后。”Ilsa说。

Ethan伸出的手停在半空。

“咦，你们已经见过吗？”

大名鼎鼎的Ethan Hunt肯定不会记得有人冒着暴露身份的风险帮忙救联盟国家的特工。“这么详细而夸张的说法你想起来了吗，Hunt特工。”Ilsa说，“当时时间紧急，没做自我介绍，Ilsa Faust。”

CIA的其他车辆终于开到了码头，Brandt领Ilsa拖着绑好的辛迪加头目去做确认。

Ethan想再就Ilsa的事情解释一下，虽然这样做没有什么意义。开口前Benji拍拍他的肩。

“好久不见啊。你还好吗。”

应该问你还好吗的人是我才对吧。

“什么？哦，”Benji把领口收紧一些，“没事，又不是被真的绳子勒。”

“Benji。”

“那么，Ethan Hunt终于要正式回归了吗？但总觉得你这次输给Ilsa了，刚才她打人的姿势好帅啊……”

“……”

“他们待会肯定得带你去抽血。要是以前的血都留着，可以克隆很多个Ethan……“

“……”

“不说那个了，欢迎回来！“

“……”

他们之间又出现了尴尬的沉默。

一种冲动叫嚣着让Ethan说出所有的话。

“那个，Ethan，Elaine那边在叫我了，我们回去再叙旧……” 技术外勤仿佛放下一块巨石，放松了肢体。

“还有。”

“……可能是刚才在哪划的吧，地上都是碎玻璃……”迈开脚步，Benji后背一僵，眼里有一闪而过的防备，还是任他举起自己的手。他挽起Benji的袖子，小臂上有一片血，不知是疼痛还是什么使人瑟缩了一下。Benji找回了呼吸，“啊哈果然肾上腺素会让人感觉不到痛？”

“让人给你包一下。”

“看起来流了血其实……”

“Benji。”

“好好。那你总得松开我才能去吧。”Benji指了指被他握住的手腕。

血红的太阳正在沉入西方的天空，夕阳下人的轮廓也是一圈燃烧的火红，港口的景物变为暗紫色，在繁星占据天幕后，蓝色的大地出现了。

Ethan突然想起梦境里那双蒙上水雾的眼，放开了手。

“我还没问Hanaway是怎么死的？”

Brandt也是从事后的报告里看的，凶器是一把左轮手枪，而Jane的手上有硝烟反应，不明组织让那二人进行了俄罗斯轮盘赌。因为Hanaway确实是CIA十分器重的Alpha特工，加上世界银行行长的死，高层很重视这件事。

“现在看来不明组织就是辛迪加，抱歉Ethan，应该早一点相信你。”

在关押两位特工的工厂中还发现了培养病毒的痕迹，和年初中亚爆发的流感有关联。

奇怪，“按照Lane的行事风格，除非是想让人注意到他们的行动，应该不会留下任何证据才对。”Ethan陆续传回的那些证据一开始也被视作夸大了事件之间的相关性。

“不管怎么样，今天抓到他，也能给Jane一个交代。我们只有一位特工受了一些轻伤，已经很好了。”

传奇特工的通缉令原地取消。根据约定，IMF也会被重启。

大体的情况就是这样。

“他刚才害怕我了。”Ethan冷不丁冒出一句。

Brandt递来采血设备，也看向Ethan看的方向，Benji正在和MI6的那位特工聊天。

“你说Benji？可能太久不见了有些尴尬？很正常吧。”

“以前，有一次他说，和我一起出外勤是他的理想。”

“还好吧，至少能确定人家不讨厌你。”

“不。他说这话的时候我们在处理爆炸物，不是正常的状态。”Benji紧张的时候喜欢说话是整个IMF都知道的事，转外勤后也没有改善，特工们谈起他都会有这样的评论。他设想，如果Benji留在自己的国家，有可能完全不会走这条路，这样他们一辈子都不会有交集。如果真的是因为传言而被吸引入行，Ford可能才是更传奇的那一个。

“Ford是猎奇。”Brandt说，“你会对自己没信心可真是大新闻。”

“我一直看起来都很自信吗？Benji以前倒是经常说你做计划很详实，很靠得住。”

“说句不好听的，因为某些小组即使有计划ABC，最后却会选择临时搞的计划Z，这么多回我可不能再信你们了，这是对未知的恐惧，你又能多大程度信任你的工作伙伴？难道你认为优秀的标准就是被Benji夸？”

“如果因此而遇到危险，有成长也是好的。但我不希望是今天这种情况。我非常无力地感受到我并没办法保护我的同伴。”即使Ethan的计划把Benji排除在外，Lane还是有手段把人弄到手。

一阵熟悉的偏头痛，让Brandt问Ethan有什么毛病又乱放信息素。

“你当时因为杀那几个，哪个国家的人，做牢多久？三年？”

“差不多。”

“那这么久是能够发生一些改变。”

凡事都会有预兆的吧。比如电影前半段如果一个人在听费加罗的婚礼，十有八九后面会有和歌剧相关的内容。有时候人听交响乐并不是因为喜好，也可能是听了传言以为这样能够平静心情，或者振奋精神。

“你想说什么？”

“这段时间在CIA好好磨练了观察Beta的本领，但现在我觉得Alpha一样不好懂。如果我想错了请纠正我，你对……” Brandt又看向医疗车，Benji披着一条橙色的毯子，朝他们挥手，被包扎的医生喝止。

Ethan说话喜欢对仗，“我不否认”这样的短句在Brandt听来已经十分直接了。但他还是花了平均以上的时间来消化这个事实，因为据Luther所说，Ethan Hunt到目前为止只认真对待过两个人，都是Omega。

“……你自己开心就好。但最好别随便伤别人的心。”

“如果我没记错，你转内勤时把取向那一栏改成了Beta，以前是无来着。”有过几次教训后，Ethan在任务前都会调合作特工的档案找疑点，更不要说当时Brandt是个没见过的分析师，毫无疑问进入了IMF变节高危团体。

“我是因为对诱导因子过敏而Alpha是刺痛，我总不能和一个每天让我觉得自己眼睛要被剜出来的人住在一起？Benji确实是不错的人，但怎么说呢，在不同的意义上也……Alpha最擅长的就是直接表达情感，我们的生理与心理甚至都是为了这一点服务的，不是吗？比如我认为Benji是个不错的人，没有别的意思，就直说了。”他的表情让Brandt反应过来自己一直被当成了假想敌，“我做修改只是为了总部的Omega再说我脾气差看到表格就能明白原因。”

监狱里的俄国人有一套关于感情的理论，互相看得顺眼的人，关系往往会急速变好，通过峰值后再趋于平静，然后敞开心扉的两人会开始互相挑剔。Bogdan在墙上画出坐标系和一条曲线，“人们往往以为最重要的是加速双方关系的前一段，但其实互相挑剔的阶段更关键，它决定了一段关系是否会继续下去。”

其他人笑Bogdan是在拿约炮的过程来比喻，一夜情根本就不会当着对方的面来挑剔。

现在自己该从哪里开始都不清楚。好像每次他表达完心意，他们就会远去了。即便足够幸运，和喜欢的人度过一段时间，最后还是会因为其他原因而分开……

“为什么要和我说这些？Luther才是专属情感顾问吧。”

“也许是因为你注意到了，我确实不想否认。”

“这和争Omega可完全不一样，理论上你的竞争对手包括所有……”

手机发出收到信息的提示，他们停下交谈。

发信人是他们交谈的中心。Ethan说，“所有。"

Brandt干脆将手机塞给Ethan，“这个号我不要了，行了吧。"

>   
快抬头，真的景象比照片要好看！  
—BD

南半球夜晚的天空，多少亿光年之外的天体散发出的光芒，穿越无尽的黑暗抵达地球，将大把大把闪亮的碎屑洒在暗色的背景上。星云像雾一样连成一片，银河的中心显得尤其明亮。

“看来你的竞争者又多出一片天。”

这种事倒是很容易发生。

  
看着看着，头顶上缓慢转动的星空也像某个人的眼。


	8. No Pocket of Air Could Hide You Away

> 「“人这种生物，总会因为没把该说的事说明白而产生不好的结果。”
> 
> “因此，至少希望这方面的研究可以为加深互相理解而做出一点贡献。”
> 
> “社会妨害的目的暂且放在一边，我前面谈到的才是我们最初，并且以后也会坚持的目标。”
> 
> ——《信息素概论101》10.6 监视器发明者在盖尔德纳基金会国际奖上的发言节选」

Luther曾经和他聊过，如果是有普通生活的人，在这方面只要下定决心，任何时候都是绝佳时机。不过，特工永远排在Luther制定的最差伴侣榜单的第一位。

以那天的晚饭邀约为起点，他和Benji一起度过了愉快的一段时间。暂时没有任务会将他们派到世界两端，手机里最后一次长途电话记录还是去年。尽管世界和平依旧有很长的路要走，将近两个月的规律的教书生活证明目前还没再出现威胁人类存亡的事情。那些好像一下子退出了他的生活，类似中场休息，Ethan知道它们还会再来，以无法预见的时间和形式，可能会让人措手不及。

因此喘息的机会总是很宝贵。

总部门口蹲着一只狗，是那种总是蹦来蹦去很有活力的小型犬，身上的毛很干净，应该是家养宠物，Benji向狗伸出手，小狗在地上转了两圈扑到他怀里。

Ethan翻过项圈上的名牌，脖子上项圈标注的地址证明主人的住处不远。Ethan坚持一起送这只走丢的宠物，理由是华盛顿晚上不够安全。

狗的主人是位腿脚不便的妇人，为表感激送了两瓶橘子汽水给他们。

回去的路上，Benji沉默了很久。

“在想事情？”

“那个老人好像是地区Omega协会的上上任会长。”

屋子里确实挂着写有类似字样的任命书和奖章。

“有人限制我自由的时候怎么没个Beta协会来帮我争取权益呢。”Benji摇摇头，“不对，Beta协会听起来像什么三流校对机构。”

时间会让过去的经历会成为未来的谈资。他们偶尔会谈论Ethan不太愿意提起的消失的半年，有关死亡和接近死亡的话题，大多不能令人放松神经。而后来Benji可以用被掐的事情开玩笑时，Ethan的担心已经变成了另外的情绪。对方会在自己不知道的时候受到伤害，这让他非常，非常……

“我很抱歉。”

“啊？怎么了这么突然……”

“之前的一切，我很抱歉。”

“‘一切’太宽泛了。而且Ethan绝对是世界上最不应该说抱歉的人，你已经付出太多了。” Benji抬起他的汽水瓶和Ethan手里的碰了一下，“愿世界和平。”

“所以Omega协会让你想起什么了。”

“我只是突然发现我很记仇，你不要笑我。”Benji说。

“好。”

“我……比较小的时候，在伯父家住过很长时间，他和我父亲是双胞胎兄弟。伯父家的孩子是Omega，喜欢狗，而我的猫可能是太凶了吧，把那条小狗咬死了。差不多也是这个时间坐在社区的Omega协会接受批评，然后猫也被送到收容中心了。所以今天看见协会会长就想起被训的经历。”

“这样，你怪他吗？”

“不，好吧，有点。虽然等我们长大了他还赔了我猫，但不是当时那只就没有意义了。另外可能是童年阴影，我从小学就一直特别怕遇见和蔼的老年人。”

“你肯定一直招人喜欢，所以总能遇见和善的人。”

“什么，别开玩笑了。”Benji摆手，“我怎么觉得你是在夸你自己？”

Ethan没忍住笑意，和喜欢的人在一起无论是做什么都会比较开心，他看着空气中那些小小的不受自己控制的火花，“怎么会。”

Benji观察了一会他的表情，先走到例行分别的路口，将空瓶投进垃圾桶，三分球，放下重担一样转而看起天空。

“太好了。”

“什么很好？”

“因为，你心情不错。我想以做好事来结束一天是很好的选择。明天见啦，Ethan。”

一分钟以前Ethan几乎就要邀请Benji到家里坐坐了，但在平和的日子里，他并不擅长寻找合适的时机。没有直接表明心意的原因有些复杂，要说明的情况太多了。这些年的种种巧合为他建立起某种坚不可摧的伪装，用谎言修筑的城墙，想让Benji看到真正的他，不只是随便从墙上抽出砖块，这些伪装的缘由需要解释，以前不说，偏偏是现在也需要解释——更重要的是整件事并非仅仅涉及他自己。

那本讲义都教了一多半，却还没想出好办法，行动力太低下了，Ethan Hunt。

前年某次模拟任务要给小组定暗号，受训的一个新手提议不如用眼睛的颜色。这把问题复杂化了，不过Benji很热心地和新成员讨论起来，结果队里要有三个Blue，所以并未被采纳。结束后那人问，如果让Benji来形容Ethan的眼睛，会用什么。Ethan不自觉地停下脚步，他当时还只是莫名有些在意。

“好问题。树林之类的形容绿色眼睛很常见了是吧……那么，威士极乐鸟胸前的绿色羽毛？”

“那也是绿色啊，Dunn先生。”

“它们胸前的羽毛只给中意的异性看，所以很珍贵。”

学员开始干笑了，谷歌出这种鸟的图片，每一只都像一幅现代画。

“不过……性格来说比较像猫。”

“性格？”

“我是说Hunt特工，不熟的时候会绷着脸生人勿近，而和他熟了之后好像，”Benji说，“没想到也会很亲切。”

“……这样啊。”

“有什么不对吗？”

“没。那可能，他对我们这些菜鸟还处在生人勿近的阶段吧……”

如果Ethan没记错那个学员也是Alpha，现在应该在澳洲分部——听说是找计算机模拟Ethan最不可能去的地方才提交了志愿，那人对自己的印象也不好，毕竟模拟之后Ethan就总找他做动作示范里挨打的那个。

话要说明白，并不是有意针对。

情感总是在一个人意识到之前就已然存在，站在现在这个时间点，过去的很多小线索都被串联起来。

“嘿Benji。”

他拽住准备离开的人，对方的双眼比平时更湿润，瞳孔周围的一圈让人想起夜晚景物投在雪地上的蓝色阴影。Ethan看向Benji的嘴唇，顺着自己此刻的心情凑近，和他的伙伴，暗恋对象，富有才能的技术外勤交换了一个橘子汽水味的吻。

在他把舌头伸到对方嘴里的时候，磕碰到一点牙齿，不得不笨拙地拉开距离。

“……哇哦，这个牌子的汽水应该没有酒精啊。”

“Benji，我……”“那个，我明白，Ethan。”Benji打断道。

正好一辆计程车向这边开过来，司机开远光灯很晃眼，这时一道带有敌意的视线使Ethan警觉地朝身后看去，他也因而放开拽着Benji的手。

等确定没人，Ethan回过头，说，“真的？”

“你得让我想一想好吗。”

表达爱意的话在喉咙里转了几圈，为了不显突兀，出口却只变成一句，“你会认真考虑？”

Benji点点头，没再看他，拦下那辆车走了。

之后的半个月技术外勤开启了闪避模式。Ethan知道自己不可以逼迫别人，于是改成偶尔到办公区张望一下正在工作的Benji。如果能有合适的机会让他们再坐下来谈谈会比较好，但是约定见面变得很困难，当面堵到人又会借口要加班。就算Ethan表示可以等到Benji下班，但因为教课，从学院赶过来往往又得知对方已经走掉。

至少他现在了解到为什么Benji总能发现最便捷的撤离路线，那无疑是一种天分，现在被用在了自己身上。

Ilsa Faust对于Ethan是一堆掉在地上的弹壳声，她坐在订好的位子上正准备点餐，忽略那只尺寸略微巨大的手提包里可能存在的枪械，就是位单纯在等人的女士。侍者显然认为他们是出来约会的一对，向走近的Ethan致以礼貌的微笑。也说不定这个侍者是MI6派来和Ilsa一起执行任务的同事。

身上没有带枪是有些大意，开启教书模式的好公民Ethan想。

在结课的这周Benji终于主动邀约，Ethan想自己将会得到一个答复。但在见面时间前Benji又发短信说有东西忘记，要Ethan自己先去。

“如果有人发现MI6的特工就在兰利，你可能就没办法这么悠闲了，女士。”

“我可以说已经策反你，你们那多疑的高层肯定会派人抓你。”

“再来这么一次没人会信了。”

“好的，那让我们来看看他们是不是真的那么值得信赖。”

Ethan向门口张望，给Benji发信息询问是否需要帮忙，要了一杯水坐下。

>   
没事我很快就搞定了。  
—BD

Ilsa从菜单上抬起眼。

“你不好奇我为什么在这里吗？”

“你有你的理由。”

Ilsa貌似对那份菜单十分感兴趣，翻了又翻，说，“这家店的鱼看起来不错，要不要尝试一下？”

“‘鱼’是目标代号吗？”

“不，Ethan，放轻松。如果你没兴趣我就自己吃了。”

“好吧，你为什么在这里？”

Ilsa点一份鱼，此外还要两份打包。侍者推荐起当日甜品，他们又花了几分钟来确定具体订单，Ilsa才转向Ethan，回答道，“我和你们可爱的Beta先生说，‘我好像有点喜欢Ethan Hunt，能不能帮忙创造个吃晚饭的机会’。他就提供了帮助。”

“……什么时候？”

“嗯，前天。”

“……”

“貌似Lane之后有人以为所有英国特工都是Omega，上周我遇见一个居然直接把目标让给我。哦……我猜Benji大概误会了什么吧，巴西那次看他的反应，你是不是都没和他提过我？”

“你那种说法很难不让人误会。”他在Ilsa的话里捕捉到一个名字，“所以，是关于Lane。”

不久前的会议上大家讨论过各个国家准备轮流提审Lane的事情，听说CIA努力争取到这次机会，并且也不打算和其他机构共享调查结果。

“就这几天，我们有一个开始的信号，到时候你会知道的。总的来说，会给你一个借口搭上便车去英国参加押运。”

“为什么要我去？”

“因为CIA有内鬼。”

辛迪加安置的内鬼无非两个目的，救出或者杀掉Lane，所以MI6想了一些方式来预防这两种情况。首先要求来转运的人值得信赖，其次要加一些戏剧性的内容。

“这个理由并不充分。”

“‘钱撼动不了Ethan Hunt，他又深爱他的亡妻，用Omega勾引也没用’，那么我们来交换情报吧。你就不好奇为什么巴西的任务会让Benji去？”

那和辛迪加有关的前提成立的话，Ethan第一个想到的是Jane发来的照片。虽然拿到新设备后原来设备的数据会自动销毁，但Lane也许在那之前就检查过他的东西了。

“我说明白一点，Lane抓到你的那天，在你清醒之前我们获得了两张新照片。Lane从来不放过任何机会，让安排在CIA的人做些手脚，把你‘在乎的人’引出来，”Ilsa从包里拿出Ethan的旧手机放在桌上，说，“Ethan Hunt现在其实有在乎的人，如果这个人的信息被其他憎恨你和IMF的人知道会怎么样呢。”

“你不会那么做的。”

“你总是有这种了解别人的自信吗？我的卧底经历已经让我染上一些不好的习惯也说不定。”

“我看你是和Max的女儿呆得太久了。

“‘了解别人的自信’。”

“好吧，”Ilsa挑眉，脸上不再是一副装反派的表情，改用柔和的语气开口，“但如果押运出了问题，后果我们无法预料。”

“我并不认为多一个我就能万无一失。”

“你得考虑一下。”

Ethan又看了一眼门口。

“如果你也能答应我一个要求，那么，可以。”

Ethan本以为Benji这些日子的表现是对他们关系的迟疑，甚至如果Benji直接对他说不，他都可以接受，结果……为新认识的某位女特工牵线搭桥，对方才会主动提出见面。

直到Ilsa离开，Benji也没有出现，这是自然的，Benji只是单纯在回避他。

Ethan以最快的速度赶到对方的公寓门口，开门的技术外勤对他的到来很是意外。

“Ethan……你怎么在这？”

“因为你没来让我很担心。”

只有上天和Ethan自己知道Ilsa半是虚张声势地说出那个威胁时，他是如何保持扑克脸的。

“我不是有意放你鸽子的。”Benji没有让Ethan进屋，相反他走出来，“所以，怎么样？”

“嗯？”

“呃，和Ilsa，应该很顺利地见面了吧。”

“那天你说明白我想说什么，你明白的是什么？”

他直觉Benji不是持有偏见的人，Benji不会特意去问Ilsa到底是什么性别，但还是帮忙安排见面，那么这也许代表Benji不认为Alpha必须找个Omega。而且和很多英国人一样，对方有时对疏远的人有种难以打破的礼节性的距离感，这些年Benji逐渐不再为一些小事向他道歉，对于他们的关系算是一种长进。

或许是最近一段时间平和的日子过得太久，心中对于现况被打破的担忧无限放大，让他忘了随机应变才是一直以来的准则。他严肃地看着Benji。

“我喜欢你很久了，比我知道的还要久。”

能看出Benji有一瞬间的动摇，先移开了视线。

“如果你觉得太突然……”

“Ethan。”

“……我可以……”

“Ethan！”

“……”

Benji深吸了一口气，调整姿势，重新看过来，“我发现，很多人提倡应该少用像‘歧视’这种很严重的词，但是同样是讲情感，‘喜欢’之类的却能轻易挂在嘴边。”

他想呆在Benji身边，忍不住靠近与亲吻的冲动。而Benji认为他不是认真的。

“什么，我，这不是认不认真的问题……我觉得你其实……”

Ethan上前一步缩短他们之间的距离，伸手搂住Benji的腰，再次未征求意见的接吻也许会终结他们的友谊，但是就这样放任蘑菇一样莫名其妙长出来的误会横在他们中间，并不像是传奇特工允许发生的情况。

然而在嘴唇挨上之前，那种既视感又回到了脑海中，自己曾在哪里做过这件事。空间并不宽敞，闷热，有人压低的呻吟。那些闪现的画面让他以一种奇怪的角度错开了Benji的嘴角。

Ethan感到怀里的身体紧张且僵硬，这也似曾相识。

会不会有一种可能——Ethan看向Benji的领带——正式着装只是一个借口，自从IMF重开以来，Benji一直在用各种衣服遮住脖子，Lane留下的掐痕应该早已经好了。他在Benji察觉到他的意图之前把对方的领口扯开，去摸对于Alpha来讲非常熟悉的器官部位。

“虽然我给人的印象是不爱发火，但是开玩笑也请有个限度。”

Benji把他的手挡开，然后用很大的力气挣开他的怀抱，退到安全距离之外。

“如果你真的很寂寞，也不在乎，找任何人都是一样的，我也许可以帮你介绍合法的……我没有不尊重那些迫于生计的人，但是还是请你亲自去找吧。”Benji的声音有些颤抖，“如果你现在不离开，我……”

Ethan以安抚的姿态抬起双手，两个人在走廊里以画圆圈的方式交换了位置，让Benji回到公寓里。

“我本来……你最好查一下你的邮箱，这个世界上注视着你的人有很多，Ilsa也是，我希望你至少能给他们一个回应。

晚安，Hunt特工。”

Ethan听着那扇门响亮的落锁声，这就是Benji给他的回应了。

IMF给的用来和各国人员联系的邮箱，知道这一地址的主要是欧洲一些国家的特工，不过Ethan从来不看。里面收到过不少诈骗邮件，而排在数量第二名的邮件来自Sidorov。

他想起差点被炸飞的克里姆林宫，点开最近的一封邮件，加载时还卡了一下，内容很长。

> 「您的眼睛就像卡拉尼什科夫上的圆环」

Ethan又读了两行后发现整段话都在形容自己的眼睛。

是情书。

Beta的情书传统持续延续了好几个世纪，从蘸水笔和精致信纸到今天的短信，电子邮件，最终的目的并未改变。

Ethan发觉自己忽略了一件很重要的事。

Ilsa所谓的“理由”来得很快。

也是在同一天晚上，Ethan看到Lane那篇东西之后从他们回程的车上以及匡提科教室里拆下来很多窃听器。在审讯室，他也没搞懂辛迪加的头子到底要和他猜什么谜。

这次空气中的那些闪光并不是因为心情愉悦，而是他感到了一些失控的前兆。

CIA的人带着Lane经过Ethan面前，Lane停下来，要求再说一句话。

“给你一个忠告吧。在乎的东西如果不带在身边或者亲自毁掉，总有一天会离你而去。”


	9. Crush: A Case Study

早上的阳光透过眼睑在眼前形成一片红色，Benji睡着之前忘了把遮光板拉下来，睁眼就看见机舱外的云海，离到达目的地还有两个小时。

飞机上冷气很足，对于刚睡醒的人来说有些太冷了，他往身上盖着的毛毯里缩，没看完的书摊开从腿上顺着被拽起的毯子滑落下去。

睡在旁边座位的Ethan率先一步帮忙接住。

这次的任务艰难到Benji的脑子完全回想不起具体内容，但无论要经历多少波折，只要有Ethan在就会很安心。到现在自己还是没能成为足够可靠的人，Benji突然想起Ethan似乎问过他转外勤的原因，在好几年前，他应该是糊弄过去了。总是先别人一步拿到情报的Hunt特工却不知道在他们近几年几乎重叠的交友圈子里，是唯一一个不知道这件事具体原因的人。

这个人正带着略显疲惫的目光问他，休息得怎么样。

也许Ethan已经知道了，也可能Jane还是谁年会闲聊的时候早就说出去了。Benji点点头，又往毯子里缩了缩，传出来的声音有些闷，“突然想起点事情。”

“是……什么呢？”

“我刚来IMF的时候，第一次提供导航，应该也是我负责支援的第一个特工……就在眼前的屏幕上，我看见他死掉了。”先是代表特工生命体征正常的那个绿点一下子消失，再来检查当时的监控录像时，看到那位特工被炸成了碎片。一开始回忆，顺带着任务的细节也一点点回到脑海中，Benji记起让他慌乱的事，这次Ethan的绿点也消失了一段时间，“现在仪器改进后基本没什么误差了，所以我想，那个时候你确实是死了一下。”

看来不只是飞机上的冷气让自己脊背发凉。

“虽然我们总是接‘不可能’的任务，你是小队长你说了算，但下次你真的觉得不可能的话，一定先和我说一下，好吗……”

一边肩膀变重，Benji扭头看到Ethan深色的发顶，对方的呼吸比平时沉，好像是睡着了。

“Benji，我会一直在的……”Benji再次跌入睡梦之前，旁边传来这样的声音，只是不清楚是否单纯是他自己的想象。

这离EthanHunt又一次销声匿迹只有不到一个月的时间。

Benji也不得不承认错把Impossible Mission Force的招募信当成正牌基金组织的招聘广告，是人生前三十年里最引人发笑的一件事。但他觉得在哪里做工程师都一样。人有不同性别，生活中的事情有善恶之分，但技术是中性的，他参与设计的软件，机械，只要用在相对有益的地方就可以了。

事实上无论是内勤还是外勤，官方都称为特工，因为一开始接受的训练是差不多的，这是沿用CIA的传统，至少让员工们遇到危险时能有保护自己的能力。不过Benji自称员工，也很少有人认为内勤算得上真正的特工。技术部的外壳听说和总统府下面的材料差不多，一开始就在身旁竖保护盾牌，和那些出现场直面危险的特工并不能相提并论。

他刚开始在技术部实习，Baird听了他的想法，“不要看我这样子其实我也是外勤。”

“但是你不是这个部门的吗？”

“外勤也分很多种啊。”Baird解释现在的工作简单来说就是……跟着出现场的无线网卡，“我不了解你是怎么样的，每年都会有人看久了外勤实况然后就自己也想要投身现场的。”

未来的事情谁也没有定论。

“这边怪人也很多，上次把上面交通部大厅玻璃弄出大洞的那个人是就总部的传奇。”

这一个月在交通部上班的人都会看见一个长得很帅的清洁工挂在外面刷新装好的玻璃墙。

有趣的事有不少，比如技术部的通风系统和CIA是连着的。那是看起来都很忙的技术员们在论坛里对比了两边分别抓住的老鼠的照片之后得出的结论。再比如，只要跟着后勤熟悉一下全弗吉尼亚州内任何一间IMF安全屋里的设备，就能注意到面具机并不只是CIA教官口中的梗。

轻松的日常变成悲伤的前奏仅仅是一瞬间，毫无预兆的，他就在监视器上看到自己负责导航的第一名特工被炸成了碎片。

昏暗的办公室，防空级别的保护壳，突然就像一口巨大的棺材，将他封在里面。

Benji开始逃避和机构的其他人交流，退出了对外勤特工的技术支持，专门做硬盘修复之类可以自己在屋子里做一整天的工作。成年以来断断续续有过的抑郁情绪达到了高峰，他用酗酒度过所有休息日和大部分夜晚，成功让自己到达崩溃的边缘。

伦敦的天空时常铺满铅灰色的鸽子羽毛。

终于在休假回英国时被Hector逮到问到底发生什么事。Hector以为他犯了什么命案或者被人追杀。

堂哥说他明明负罪感太重，又在人前表现出不在意的样子，不出状况才奇怪。

因此当Ethan Hunt打电话来，目的是寻求帮助，既视感让Benji慌乱起来。

“你你你周围没有炸弹吧！”

“啊？没有。”

“真的？”

“真的，至少我还没看见一个雷管的影子，”Ethan问，“请你帮忙领路，我很需要……”

自己真的在解救Julia的行动里帮上Ethan那么一点，Benji感到很久都没有过的开心。

现实总是不如人意。而那些事情终于让Benji下定决心迈出该走的那一步。

成为外勤并不容易，至少相对于刚入职训练结束那段时间，无论是体能还是精神都受到考验。 是不是真的有某种信念，Benji说不准，他是无神论者，也不太相信精神决定一切，只是觉得自己需要改变现状。已经有人遇到了不幸，如果能早一点勇敢地去做外勤，会不会有不一样的结果呢。

在克里姆林宫，Benji看着Ethan，他们有段时间没见面，对方脸上没添什么痕迹，只是没了以前遇见人常有的那种温柔的笑容。Ethan在争夺起爆器的过程中把腿弄断了，他们还有一个炸弹要拆，如果失败的话两个国家潜艇里的钥匙孔都会被转动。

汗顺着额角流下来，炸弹的结构比预想的复杂。而从坏蛋们身上搜来的图纸甚至和这个炸弹都没什么关系。他抬头看了一眼趴在那边的Ethan。传奇特工也许特别能忍痛，但没有适当的治疗最后还有可能在这里昏过去。Benji不知怎么想的从一堆杂物里拽出几块废钢板，还有几个战时留下的修筑工事用的沙袋，将它们堆在Ethan身边，“来。”

“做什么？”

“既然有图纸，我看里面结构也不算复杂，比较容易拆除。不过，万一，我是说万一，那些钢珠弹片之类的飞出来至少不会打伤你。”

Ethan皱眉。

“简单来说，我想给你做点防护措施。”

“你知道这么近的距离其实没有生还希望吧。”

对啊。“但至少要尝试一下，把手给我？”

Ethan一直在用他的行动向人证明，放弃的那一刻就会输了。Benji不认为那是什么救世主心态，因为如果这个善良人真认为自己可以代表某种高级意志，恐怕早就开始真正的流亡生涯，那份毅力也一定会让想要阻止他的人或被毁灭，或成为他的邪恶同伴。

Ethan就是有种特别的感染力。

Julia Meade的惨死都没让Ethan离开IMF去报复世界（尽管他杀人的行为也在一定程度上是报复行为，但也许是传言，对吧。），Ethan一定是一个冷静执着，清楚追求的事物的人。

说到Julia的死，Benji曾有过一些想法，由于那些想法不够尊重死者，他没和任何人谈论过。

感恩节——他家里不过这个节，和其他同样没有这习惯的同事在办公室值班——他们举行起一个年度活动，后来演变成季度：轮流黑Luther电脑的比赛。

著名黑客的电脑一直很难搞，前一年半没人能获胜。

转机发生在Benji借任务之便在Luther的电脑硬件上做了点手脚之后。然而他得到的信息大多是账单，邮购目录，发票……浏览到第10页不由得怀疑这台电脑是著名黑客的购物专用机。

也有一些规律可循，不是那么引人注意。Luther每个月都会在同一天邮寄物品，物品和地址信息有伪造痕迹，无疑是某种特定的暗号。Benji花了一星期盯着那些暗语，想推测出它们到底是什么。

最后只发现收件人都是Clementine。

下一年初始他们组队到太平洋上的一个小岛执行任务，Benji想起那个日期，如果Luther寄东西的日子固定，一定会有所行动。然后他看见，Luther装在包里的像是针剂一样的东西，Luther推脱说是朋友需要的胰岛素，而Benji有个当医生的Omega堂哥，自然认得那是抑制剂的瓶子。

Luther每个月要寄严格管制的抑制剂到某个地方，给特定的人。

再后来他无意中看到Ethan和Luther之间的眼神交流，之前的想法得到了更有力的证明。

Clementine。

小柑橘。

对啊，除了Julia还能是谁呢。

“你还好吗？”Benji拽住从直升机外爬上来的Ethan，然后意识到螺旋桨声音太大了，对方听不清自己说话。

Julia有很大可能性活着，这并不会改变Benji对Ethan的看法——Ethan是个有自己立场的人——更不用说其中一定少不了当局的协助，现在的社会想要一个人完全藏匿起来或许不难，但是如果这个人是Omega的话，首先在药品方面就会遇到各种麻烦。

而且互相深爱对方的两个人就这样分离，真是太令人心痛了。

“嘿，Benji。”

他还攥着Ethan的袖子，“哦！抱歉。”

Benji靠着机舱壁坐下，突然陷入一种悲伤之中。Ethan躺在原地休息，眼球在眼皮底下滚动，Benji知道他并没有睡着，一个星期不睡觉也许不难，但缺水少粮还要应对三方势力的追捕，高度紧张的精神不会一瞬间放松，Ethan肯定已经习惯了。Benji想到这个感到嗓子干涩，他好像比Ethan更需要一杯水。

“不想说点什么吗？来自不列颠的绅士？”Ethan将手枕在脑袋下面，直升机载着他们开始飞离接应点。

“别这么叫我……”

“啊？”

“我说，”Benji说到一半，突然泄了气有种无力感，别过脸，懒得再提高音量，“别这么叫我。”

“好的，Benji。”

“你这不是……”听得到，装什么听不见……

Benji看向Ethan。

从很久以前Benji就一直很喜欢对方的笑容。

“要是部长没听你的话，直接让他们拿榴弹炮把你战术性毁灭了怎么办？”

“那个部长不会这么做的。”

对哦，现在的部长任职很久，和Ethan有很长的交情，对后者也有超乎常人的信赖，甚至可以帮忙伪装Julia的死。Benji能看出Ethan说起部长时有几秒钟的表情是在回想往事。因为那十分具有代表性，Ethan在想Julia。

这让Benji心里的悲伤莫名又加了一层。

“你还记不记得有一次……”

Benji在等Ethan的下文，但Ethan没有说完，重新看过来，“抱歉，不是什么重要的事。”

“哦。”

“所以你决定了没，要不要当我的小组的技术外勤？”

话题转变到自己身上，Benji愣了一下。

Ethan撑起上身，由于那几根又断了的肋骨，这个动作让传奇特工的笑容保持得不是很好。

“我不是经常支持你们组吗？”

“我是说，固定的那种。”

“我以为……”

Benji想说，他以为Ethan不是很需要他的帮助，或是单纯嫌他烦，并不经常带他。

更正，是又一次没有带他一起执行任务。

“你以为什么？”

“没什么。”

“这次你不在真是吃了不少苦头。”

“嘴硬的Ethan Hunt竟然承认自己的工作不容易，”Benji想去揪Ethan 的脸，“快说，你是不是别人用面具机假扮的！”

机舱里螺旋桨的声音让人的脑袋有点痛，尤其是Ethan再一次变得面无表情，慢半拍发觉自己行为有些冒失的Benji将手缩回来，毕竟IMF员工守则再三强调不要轻易惹怒Alpha特工。Alpha对于私人空间和尊严看得比其他性别都要重很多。刚才自己要是再慢点，手腕可能会被扭断。

“那个……”

尤其是当Ethan摆出扑克脸的时候，没人知道那颗经常被悬赏的脑袋里到底在想些什么。

“作为补偿，来我的小队吧。”

“补偿……什么？”

“你不相信我，让我又体验了信任危机。所以作为补偿，来我的小队吧。”

这并不成立，他觉得Ethan的内心强大到不会在意任何质疑。笑容再次在Ethan脸上出现时，Benji明白前一句只是玩笑话。他在这个人面前可能过分紧张了。

“好吧。”

“真的？”

“我下周就去交申请。”

“我可以用权限直接把你调过来。”

“不过其实按照IMF的规定，技术外勤只是会优先和固定成员出任务。”

“为什么？我以为固定的意思就是‘固定’。”Ethan的语气有点不高兴。

“呃……人也不多嘛，所以你用不到我的时候我也得继续干活。”

怪不得无论谁提起自己是程序员都会用被压榨的眼光审视。

Benji干笑一声。

“感恩节你有什么安排吗？”

这个任务正好在那之前结束，也就是说Ethan很难得地会在假期呆在特区。

“我可能回家。”

Ethan眨眨眼，Benji要回家，只是不是华盛顿的那个，“你要回英国的家？”

“对。我说得不严谨，是祖父家。”Benji说，“你别这么看我。”

“我以为你们不过感恩节？”

“你知道吗，有个亲戚去年特地写信来说我在美国呆得太久了，可能确实是这样吧。”

这是距离伦敦和辛迪加一年多以前的事。让Benji稍微放下心的是Ethan似乎并不讨厌他，毕竟没有Alpha会愿意让一个令自己厌烦的Beta天天在身边晃悠，还在任务之后闲聊的，对吧。但冷静下来，Luther表示很快要退休，大概Ethan也想找一个候补技术员吧。

这样想也可以没什么心理负担。

但是Benji，迟钝到一定程度，还是意识到了，自己对对方的爱慕。因为他反应过来，那种突然的悲伤之上的另一层，是令人羞愧的嫉妒心。轻一些是羡慕，说恶毒一点则是嫉妒。这真是太没有逻辑了，Julia先是人，是互相认识的朋友，然后才是Ethan的妻子，而他想到这一点的时候……

“你真的太坏了，Benjamin Dunn。”

那是特区一个平静的清晨，抹好泡沫准备刮胡子的他意识到这一点，拿剃刀的力道没掌握好，就在脸上留下一道浅浅的血痕。

Benji边贴胶布边诅咒起自己，“幸好你不信上帝，不然你是不是要下地狱了。”

竟然会有那种想法。他发誓无论以后是谁能和Ethan度过余生，都要把自己的情感限定在羡慕的范围之内，不这样的话，他真的会成为一个糟糕的人。但Ethan应该不会再爱任何人，说不定下半辈子Benji只要嫉妒Ethan周围的空气就行了。

没错，如果是空气陪Ethan到最后，就原谅他的嫉妒吧。

Ethan吻人的时候有些不好的习惯，不知道是不是所有Alpha都有这种毛病。而对方因为药物影响而给予他的那些伤痛，也只是让不走运的自己进一步认清现实。

诊所墙上的钟表指针走动的声音，像某个国家在革新时代日夜工作的断头台。肩膀上的伤口还在隐隐作痛，他突然感到自己的暗恋已然无疾而终。如果Ethan还可能再爱上某人，也不会是自己。

既然暗恋没有结果，珍惜身边的朋友也是好的。现实就像要证明他很可悲一样让Hanaway毫无预兆地死掉了。当特工总是要面临死亡的，然而听闻消息的那一刻，他仿佛一瞬间回到了多年前刚入职的那副躯壳里，那个会害怕，颤抖，退缩的灵魂从来没有改变过。

在CIA的日子不自由，但也充当了缓冲。距离某人失踪半年，Benji再次出外勤，检查完毕Lane的行李后，摘下眼镜在手机上打字。

> 至少重要的事物会带在身边|

光标在屏幕上闪烁，Benji又按住删除键让那些字消失。

收信人是Ethan弃用的号码。

后来他明白了，Lane那个脸有点抽的动作可能是在微笑。这样一个世纪大坏蛋，一定是遇到了非常高兴的事情，才会笑。

大反派没在意地上的碎玻璃，踏着它们发出响声，走过来像拥抱一样环住他的肩膀，带着消音器的枪抵在一边太阳穴上，他摘下他的耳机，然后拿走后腰上的备用枪支。

“我有几个问题，你最好老实回答。”

那张脸逼近过来，不知道自己脸上有什么需要Lane这么近距离仔细看的，这家伙该不会是想戳瞎他吧……Lane拿走了机构放在Benji眼里的隐形眼镜，视野由于眼球被刺激出的泪水模糊了一下，他不自觉地扫了一眼地上的武器，实在扔得有点远，而Lane马上将枪口抵到他下巴上。

“你的回答呢，‘Benji’？”

“……如果是审问，无论如何我也是接受过训……”Benji被迫抬起头，“不会透露任何情报。”

Lane给手枪上膛。

“我想知道的不是这个。”

Lane接下来的发问令人诧异，以至于事后Benji回想起这位反派的提问时，心里除了不解就是不知名的恐惧，自己应该没有这么一位仇家才对，当时Lane没等Benji回答，又问，“因为Ethan Hunt吗？”说出这个名字后马上冷笑一声，“用不用我帮你？把你切成一块一块冻起来，每年情人节就寄一份给他做情书？”

那听起来并不像简单的恐吓，Benji吞了一口口水。他的职业生涯中还没被人这么对待过，毕竟作为技术外勤很少和目标人物正面交锋。

前几天还在晚宴上和人谈论喜欢的作家和自己的职业生涯，对社会问题发表看法，到头来又是个冲着Ethan来的大坏蛋。尽管不是称赞CIA的时候，Benji还是想夸一下CIA在监视目标方面难得命中一次的第六感。

“你和Hunt特工有仇吗？”

下巴上的枪管移开，一双冰凉的手爬上了他的后颈。Benji知道那里汗湿的发梢已经表明自己的紧张，他看见Lane的嘴角又抽动了一下。

接下来Lane开始掐他的脖子，双手逐渐收紧，在Benji无法呼吸时停住，再放开手，接着在他因为突然涌进肺部的空气而呛咳时再次收紧双手。这样反复了几次之后停了下来。

“我还是觉得绞刑是最好的选择，可惜今天没有合适的绳子。”

Benji已经在在地上咳成一团，他蜷缩起身体，缺氧使得眼前发黑。

“在他面前掐死你也可以，或者让你看着他被炸死……”

Benji抬手想要反击，然而打空，引得Lane终于露出一个像是微笑的表情，对方依旧没有温度的双眼盯着他。

“不过，就在现在，我突然有了点新想法。”

恍惚中他看到对方在屋子里走来走去寻找着什么东西。

没过多久Lane回来跨坐到他身上开始解他的扣子，顺着脖颈似乎在寻找什么，然后在摸到肩膀上凹凸不平的疤痕时停下来。

“他果然已经对你下手了。”

……嗯？Benji疑惑，不过Lane接下来的行为让他没时间提出疑问。

Lane用刚取来的拆信刀贴着Benji的脖子。

所以新想法是割喉吗，Benji没忍住又吞了一口口水。

现在那双冰冷的手在摸他的锁骨，刀刃也跟着。

刺痛在皮肤上绽开。

“Benji，醒醒。”

有人在拍他的脸，睁开朦胧的双眼，Lane还在那里。Benji躲了一下，巴西的任务之后，他变得有些害怕别人的靠近和触摸。

Benji提醒自己那家伙已经被关起来，眼前那个身影渐渐变成了Ethan。

不是吧，这个梦还没做完吗……

Ethan站在床边尴尬地维持着原来的姿势，“还好吗？”

“……Ethan？”

“是我。”

时间已是傍晚，Benji本来只想午睡，看来不小心睡了一下午。

他坐起身，他有两周就没见过Ethan了。

“……你为什么在这？”

Benji还有些恍惚，没听到Ethan的回答。梦里被扼住喉咙的体验还没有退去，他拽住胸前的布料。

“你做噩梦了吗？”

“对……是噩梦。”

“Lane？”

“你怎么知道的？”

Ethan担忧地看着他。

“看来我还大喊大叫了，”Benji捂住脸，“等等，你怎么进来的？”

“我管你的房东要了备用钥匙。”

“骗人。”房东去欧洲旅游了，两个月都不会回来。

“好吧，我……”

“我要买新锁，账单你付。”

“好的。”

“所以为什么过来的。”

Benji翻出压在枕头底下看起来已经没电很久的手机，“哦……如果你打电话了我应该没接到。” 午觉睡太多头脑会变得不清醒。

“我可以给你倒一杯水吗？”

Benji说好，Ethan去厨房接了水，还带回壁橱里的几颗糖，“我猜你现在血糖有些低。”

“谢谢。”

柑橘的清香在嘴里散开，他本来是很喜欢这个口味的糖果的。

在自己的卧室里一整天，饭也没吃，只能喝水吃糖，爱慕对象还在两三米的距离看着你刚醒来时狼狈的样子。即使对方不久前曾对你说过你无法相信的喜欢，即使你已经……

“之前的话可不可以当我没说过？”

Benji愣了一下，之前公寓门口尴尬的对话更清晰地回响在耳边，如果这样能够继续原来的生活，那再好不过。他又点了头。

Ethan继续说，“那天我的话，很突然也很不合适。”

现在清醒了就好。然而那句“没事的，还是朋友吧”堵在嗓子里怎样努力也无法说出口。

他看见Ethan脚边放着行李包。

“你要出任务了吗？”

“对。”

“奇怪……没收到消息。”

“是单人的。”

“哦。好的。”

“Benji。”

Benji把水杯放到床头柜上，抬起头。

“什么？”

Ethan只是看着他，离开之前，两个人都没再说什么。

“不知道到底是被打了什么东西啊……找到的针剂里大部分都是麻醉剂，那个引起了心脏骤停，虽然救回来了，但电了你两次，会有点心率不齐。还是等血液报告出来吧。”Jane拿着手电筒检查Benji的瞳孔，“袭击你的人还没抓到，之前发生什么还记得吗？”

“……”

那天的计划是去医院看Jane。Jane不久前做了摘除腺体的手术，而和Ethan一起工作过的人似乎都不喜欢在病床上多待——尽管以前没任务的时候Jane就会在这家医院工作。

“请问是Dunn先生吗？”一个快递员穿着的人叫住他，两只手捧着一大把包装好的向日葵，“您的花，按照预约准时送到。”

“呃我应该没有订过……”Benji看向自己带来的花束，Jane说过太多花没地方放让他一定要带就带一小捧。

“署名是LS。”

Luther吗……

那之后他不知为什么又陷入了黑暗中。还做了很长的梦，都是一些片段。

Jane的视线有点飘忽，手指指Benji的领口“所以这是。”

Benji穿来医院的那件衣服因为Jane他们要给他做心肺复苏已经被弄坏了，病号服的口子没系好，领口大敞着，挡不住脖子。

锁骨附近已经成为疤痕的字母清晰可见。

那里被人用11个大写字体刻下名字：

SOLOMON LANE

他时常安慰自己，至少能把这想成是某条路或者小巷的名字。

“等一下，怎么没听你讲过？”

Benji当时不知道Lane到底刻了些什么，也许只是喜欢在别人身上划道，也许是想给Benji最痛苦的致命伤，让他流血而死什么的。后来拆了纱布才发现是名字，换药的护士还略带同情地问，是不是婚姻不幸。

反正，那个坏人就是这么干了。和Lane干的其他坏事相比，这是件微不足道的小事，被伤害的又不止自己一个。

“一般也不会有人无聊到，追着你天天给你展示自己的疤痕吧，Jane。我可能是个比较奇怪的人，但还没有那么奇怪……”

Jane没理他的玩笑，她从那些狰狞的痕迹中看出巨大的恨意，这并不是一句玩笑就可以带过去的事。这时Brandt出现在门口。

“你和Ethan最近见面了吗？”

“没……”Benji顿了顿，“有。”

“有还是没有？”

“前天他撬我家门，因为我不知道他什么时候来的。我当时睡着了，做噩梦，他把我叫醒了。”

Brandt特地来到医院询问，让Benji有一种不详的预感，每次他感到不详的时候都很准。

“昨天早上Ethan私自参加Lane的押运，而现在我们得到消息，他在直升机到机场后抢了一辆车带着Lane跑了。”


	10. Code of Conduct

脸上感到一阵冰凉，Ethan睁开眼，Benji不知什么时候悄无声息爬上了车顶，手里的两瓶气泡水正贴在Ethan的脸颊两侧，Ethan顺势握住那双手和冒着凉气的瓶子。

“你怎么找到我的？”

“因为你这次注射的试剂应该失效了，我有监视器啊。”Benji放下手提箱，向他展示平板上信息素的数据，“你说草原上的大象狮子什么的对人类的信息素有反应吗？这可是塞伦盖蒂草原，过来路上都没怎么看见动物哎。”

“我做了个梦。”

“嗯？什么梦？”

“有点奇怪的。”那些液体被注射进Ethan的手臂，Benji在更换针剂的间隙为他测量脉搏和血压，按在颈边的手指让人有点分心，心情却平静了很多。

_“即使是这样，我也不认为我属于你。”有人在毯子下面换了个姿势，“会不会有点奇怪？”_

_“不，你不属于我。”_

_“啊，真的吗。Alpha会这么认为？”_

_“对。即使是这样。”他在黑暗里说到，伸手去抚摸对方的脖颈，肩膀，胸膛，一路向下，抚过腰部的皮肤时，引起一阵明显的颤栗。_

碎片在Ethan眼前闪现，却好像随着针管里的液体一起消失在身体深处。

他突然去抓Benji的手腕。Benji埋怨道针在里面折断了可怎么办。

“……Ethan？”

“我以前，有没有强迫过你？”

Benji先瞥了一眼平板，像是确认了什么，十分放心地叹气。

“有啊。”

“……什么时候？”

“你经常强迫我帮你违反规定啊。”

Ethan摇摇头，他并不是指这种强迫。“你在害怕，为什么？”

“没有啊，我为什么要害怕？是不是脑子还不太清醒……”Benji用自由的那只手碰他的额头，也被抓住。他坐起来把Benji又拽近了点。

草原上只有他们车辆的前灯亮着，晴朗的夜空深邃高远，世界突然死一样寂静无声。

Ethan在一声巨响后惊醒。

桌边上的Brandt刚把一摞文件放下，“不是吧？我拿个东西的功夫你还睡着？”

Ethan移到窗边，发现那声巨响的源头是大楼前面施工队的风镐，又将视线移回来。刚才的梦境把所有的色彩都放大了，受此影响，室内的东西看起来都有些饱和度过高。那些梦境没有随着他的清醒而消失，反而越发清晰起来。

“你……还记不记得我三年前在非洲干了什么？”

“你自己的任务你不记得内容吗。”Brandt没好气，但还是负责任地打开了电脑。

“奇怪的是我并没有具体的记忆。”

“你的大脑也许认为没必要记住吧……看起来是帮制药公司销毁数据的那次。很常规，没有出现状况。“Brandt把任务信息传到办公室的屏幕上。

Ethan隐约有一点印象。但上次他和Benji有机会单独相处应该不是在任务中。

“人员是……就你自己啊。”

Brandt的话也和Ethan的记忆相同。那次任务中Ethan被抓走，敌方没有面具只好拿致幻剂来骗他，那些人以为文件只能从他脑子里挖。逃脱后负伤为两个针孔，身体机能没受到什么影响。Ethan后来回想那两个抓他的人之前说了什么，然而脑海里一片空白。

但梦里关于逃脱后的记忆就不太一样了。据点外面没人把守，屋子向下连接着下水道，他走到转角处，有人正放轻脚步相向而来，Ethan握紧手中的枪，直到那里传来一个熟悉的声音。

Benji。从克里姆林宫拆弹任务之后就总是会出现在他身边的Benji。

“人有没有可能完全忘记自己做过的事？”

“可能啊，喝酒喝断片，信息素紊乱还不好好接受治疗的人，都有可能。”

人们通过回溯过往的经历来确认自己的存在。某件事情经常会触发一系列的联想，不一定非得是完全相同的事件，某种气味，声音，或者形状，都可能在正在发呆的大脑里牵出一个线头。只是线头的另一端是打理整洁的毛线球，还是连着迷宫的出口就不得而知了。

大约有一半的几率，Ethan在等机构的医生按下心理评估通过印章时，会盯着墙上的一幅抽象画发呆。深浅不一的蓝色色块让人想到天空和海洋、服役时的潜水训练、爱穿这个颜色的任务目标……

然而从某个时间点开始，那些联想最后都会在同一个人那里结束。

并不是说Ethan爱上Benji是一瞬间的事（也许意识到这一点确实只需要一瞬间），它就那么发生了。前几次做那种梦的时候他还可以说是因为任务周期太长了，而上一次婚姻之后他不想再毁坏别人本可以拥有的生活，所以潜意识一不小心将这位可爱的同事当作深夜幻想的对象。

可是他最近才觉得，其中有一些未免太真实了。

在匡提科讲课的第一天晚上，和Benji吃晚饭，特工先生差一点点就直接握住Benji的手，将这些感受全都告知对方。他想说自己在乎对方，如果对方愿意的话，想开始一段新的关系，

但他并没有。

后来发生的事情也证明确实应该好好想想怎么追Benji的。

他想起他那山一样高的未说明事项。他又想起自己曾决定不去打扰别人的生活。

“好的，Hunt先生。”Jane这次负责给Ethan盖章，用略微正式的口吻宣读完相关规定，确认整个过程的视频没有问题后把摄像机关上。“虽然是秘密情报机构，却留存了一大堆医疗录像呢。搞不懂上面的逻辑，你知道吗要是那个特工阵亡了，我们还得赶紧让技术部门帮忙销毁这些数据。”

似乎是察觉出Ethan散发出的失落，Jane补上一句，“另外祝贺你，看起来你不用再因为易感期而困扰了。所以如果你有心仪的对象尽管追求就好，也不用有什么顾虑。”

“嗯？”哦对，易感期，Ethan想到，点了点头。

除了帮Julia伪装，伪装成一个断开连结的Alpha已经是每次任务后应对医疗评估的必修课。而有连结，就意味着易感期，也就意味着为了保持激素稳定，Ethan会定期得到一管专门的试剂。

他自然是都处理掉了，而且以前的医生都没怎么提起过。Jane特别提起这个让Ethan有些疑惑。

“之前负责这个项目的人中途不干了，留下一堆烂摊子……不过我认为你没什么问题。”Jane在表格上签好名字，又拿了另外几份报告一起交给Ethan，“最近的化验，你的数值已经趋于平均水平，嗯，挺不错的。”

Ethan想到那指的应该是定期的血液检查，他鲜见地又迟疑了一下，就像某次保护目标在眼前被砍掉脑袋，一时间没搞明白具体的情况，“抱歉，是什么数值呢？”

“信息素，其中的几项指标。世界上有不少不幸丧偶的Alpha，我见过很多比你严重得多的案例，过去这五年应该过得比较辛苦吧。”Jane作为一个不幸丧偶的Omega，有立场说这样的话。

他教的那本FBI教材有一章也关于易感期，还附了很多较新的研究论文节选。一般认为易感期会持续将近十年，比较常见的例子是，有些失去伴侣的Alpha会在易感期情绪非常不稳定，平时开朗的人可能会异常悲观，和蔼的人会变得脾气暴躁。文章里委婉地将期间发生的症状称呼为“困扰”，毕竟它们也是正常存在的。

并不完全字面所谓的‘会很容易和人上床’。当然这也是调侃。教材上一篇比较新的论文的观点非常感性，说因为Omega不希望自己离开后，Alpha会那么容易忘记他们。

不知道是谁选的。

后面的话Ethan没怎么听，他有用自己的读唇技能以防漏掉什么信息，而大脑中在想别的事。

那些从自己的身体中检测出数值在表格上连成一条曲线。

他应该没有标记过Omega才对。

“……至于为什么会影响情感生活，有的Alpha会忘记易感期时发生的事情，这就很令人恼火了。”Jane已经发现Ethan在走神，她准备结束对话了。

“就像老套的酒后乱性，因为不记得所以不承认。”

……

如果是电影或是小说也就算了。

作者会给主人公编个宿敌。Solomon Lane或许算是Ethan的宿敌，但是看在全英国汽车旅馆的份上，Ethan回应前台服务女士暧昧的眼光时，很想让Lane去俄罗斯监狱里尝尝过量抑制剂的滋味。

他没意识到自己已经开始思考怎么折磨这个宿敌，这一点都不像平时的他。如果Lane没有和他摊牌的话，他现在应该在回国的飞机上思考Ilsa一定要他参与这次行动的理由。

Ethan一开始还怀疑被抓也在Lane的计划之内，事实上的确如此。但是Lane亮出底牌的方式过于私人化，只能被解读为不知名的执念。

还记得辛迪加在中亚投放的流感病毒吗。只针对Omega和Alpha的流感病毒，WHO当然重视的不得了，世界各地的研发机构很快就搞出了疫苗，并且以最快的速度让所有有记录的AO们进行注射。

“那么，Hunt先生，你认为为什么疫苗会这么快被研发出来。”

Lane那时坐在房间的另一边，在几乎没对莫名其妙的文字创作做任何解释之后，翻开自己的另一张底牌，和Ethan说那些疫苗会让接种的人产生另一种抗体，专门对抗接下来投放的另一种病毒。只要Lane跨过美国的国境线，这种专门杀Beta的病毒就会在一个星期内消灭至少三分之一的人口。

“你不会成功的，你的制药公司和资产都被MI6掌握，没有人会为你做事。况且生化武器……”Ethan意识到了什么。

因为一些生理机制的不同，很多专门疫苗并不能通用。如果Lane的计划是真的，在有人能想出对策之前，Beta应该已经死得差不多了。

那么Lane的转运不可以成功。

开车将门口的通行杆撞飞时，Ethan又开始了迫不得已的不可能任务。

>   
『晚上好，Dunn先生。
> 
> 你要接受的任务是，在IMF一名高级Alpha特工进入易感期时照料对方，给予必需的陪伴与协助。这是一项长期个人任务，在可以预见的期间内你有必要对此保密。
> 
> 医疗部门会给予你一定的权限，现在显示的是任务目标的准确信息。
> 
> 如果你在任务中被俘虏或阵亡，组织将不会承认你的一切行动。
> 
> 装置将在此次通讯结束后五秒自毁。』

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “But even so, I don't think I belong to you.” Benji changed his position a little under the blanket. It hurts. “Is that weird?”
> 
> “No, you don't belong to me.”  

> 
> “Ah, really. Or you just say it for our new 'relationship', for the bond or something...you knew a friend of mine used to call it 'shackles', right?"  

> 
> It's hard to squirm and talk with your de facto partner at the same time, so he waited and asked again, "are you sure about that?”
> 
>   
“Yeah.” Ethan said in the darkness, and Benji could barely see his mate's face there, “you belong to yourself, undoubtedly, no matter what happens.”


	11. Elopement

除去那些邪恶计划，Lane是一个很普通的Omega。不过他爱好成谜，不太和人说话，想演讲之前一定会开始念诗，以显示接下来要说的内容的主旨，鬼知道打草稿打了多久。

吃得也不多。Ilsa补充说，她以前试验各种方法激怒这个人，打翻他的饭，故意弄脏桌面，也没看到有因为洁癖而爆发的迹象。

但Solomon Lane确实是个比较奇怪的人。做背景调查的时候，只知道他分化时间非常晚，也许是留下了什么创伤才变得喜欢虐待别人。

“我还挺意外的，你会愿意听这些。”

Benji耸了下肩，本以为Ilsa会用“机密”之类的理由搪塞，就不用听了。关于流血的那部分被Ilsa用轻松的语调掩饰过去，讲的虽是卧底时期的趣事，因为主要人物的关系也不那么有趣了。

他倒真想试试打翻一次Lane的饭碗，只是事先要托人给自己弄一整套防护用具，免得Lane真的冲过来把他脖子抹了，血溅当场，墓碑的铭文还没定好。一想到自己毫无形象地死去，坟头石碑会是别人代写的「运气很差的处女座前IMF内勤」（“前”还是用修正符号后加上去），Benji决定离Lane的饭碗远一点。

“我竟然真的像个正常的探员一样参与正常的跨国执法行动。而且我竟然连着说了两个竟然和两个正常，快叫我Dunn探员。”

“Dunn探员。”

这没什么意义，因为称呼是同样的两个单词。不过Ilsa很配合。他们在一间民居外待命，联合行动中他们的任务是查处这里可能存在的非法走私品。Ilsa敲门，没有人应，要做出下一步动作前，Benji制止了她。

“等一下，我想做这个很久了，让我试试。”

随着门板碎裂的声音，Benji踢门成就达成。

“你真的看电影看太多了Benji。”

这年入冬之后发生了几件值得记录的事情，一是Luther又一次提交辞职申请。二是Ilsa正式调职MI5，开始做更多能浮出水面的工作。三是世界上知道Lane跑了的组织都对其和同伙发起了通缉。这是某位传奇特工第一次被概括为同伙，在通缉令里被放在别人的名字之后。

新工位配的椅子Benji还没坐够，难道自己又要被CIA关起来。他只是因为任务和Ethan有……一些定期的接触，为什么那些人会认为一个对任何事都“阅后即焚”的Ethan会跟他达成什么约定。没错，那个时候的Ethan对任何事都“阅后即焚”。

但这次他的工作单位竟然没被撤销。而Benji上次因为不愿意进CIA而提交的调动申请竟然在时隔18个月之后被单方面同意了。这是他作为FBI派ICPO实习生参与的第一次行动。

房间深处隐隐传来一股腐臭味，在冬日干燥的空气里也非常明显。

房子里并没什么犯罪团伙，至少没有活着的犯罪成员。发现了尸体，他们两个的第一反应都是叫清洁队来清理，然后才想起这不是什么需要掩人耳目的见不得人的任务。

Benji把自己的枪收好，从二楼下来，楼上安全，没有其他人。

“不知道是谁杀的他。”其中一具尸体一个枪口在额头，另一枪在喉咙，干净利落。

“那看起来像是你们组织里的人会做的。”Ilsa 开始翻查四周的摆设，看有什么线索留下。

“瞄的是脚却打中了头的那一套吗？”

Ilsa给了他一个奇怪的表情。

“怎么了，我现在算是FBI了，当然要换一些梗。”

Benji看向尸体，Ilsa说得没错，外勤射击训练确实有这样的要求，但世界上的机构那么多，肯定也有别家的特工会这么做。

“应该是个老手吧。”也许没有某人那么厉害。

“刚才谈Lane的时候我还想你差不多该提起来了。”

“提起什么？”

Ilsa摇摇头，没什么。“比起那个，没想到你真的会同意。”

“去FBI吗？”也不能算是Benji自愿的。也许国会终于意识到在关闭和开设IMF之间反复横跳太过浪费资源，不如直接削减人力，让分出来的人去填其他地方的空缺。Benji不太清楚Ilsa那边的具体情况，只知道对方多年来一直想回家工作。

“有点麻烦啊，不能像以前一样对尸体视而不见了。”勘察人员里有个人显得格格不入，一来到现场就向他们搭话并自报姓名。

Benji想起被他遗忘的社交礼仪，准备和接下来要一同工作的这先生打个招呼，却在抬头的一瞬间愣住了。

站在那里的是那天在教室坐他边上听Ethan讲课的人。

“我记得你应该叫Ju……”

“名字是Walker。”

“那你一定认识Karen Walker了。”Ilsa说，“我听说特勤里有队人都姓一个姓，只是隔段时间就换个名字。”

Ilsa猜测Walker现在可能叫January。

Walker的视线落到Benji身上，Ilsa移步挡在Benji前面，“你是来协助调查杀人案的吧，那应该才是我们现在的首要工作。这可不是个闲聊的好时候。”

“好的。那你们有什么发现吗？”

“没。这边就是一些装修用的……”Benji从壁炉边拿起一只废旧尼龙口袋，里面还有很多碎砖块。推测房子的主人应该是想重新垒一下书房的壁炉，结果还没顾上开工就被干掉了。

“你要过来看看吗？我想去外面透透气，要不你和我们换换，东西还挺多的，说不定能有些别的发现。”

Benji穿过房间向外走去。

“你和Hunt关系很好吧？”

“Benji，你没有必要回答他。”

“实际上，有人拦截了我们送给Interpol的情报，关于通缉犯……”

Benji的手机短信提示音响起来。他点开看看，用几秒钟回复完。

“也没有，就普通同事。”

“那你不用悲伤了，因为我们接到的命令是找到就直接杀掉。”

“你不是来协助Interpol办案的吗？Augustine Walker先生。”Benji心不在焉地将Ilsa之前的观点重申一遍。

“是August。”

“好吧Walker先生。”

因为案发现场比较偏僻，晚上工作结束之后大家直接在车上过夜。

“那家伙应该是个CIA。”

Ilsa将车内的灯关上，在黑暗中问坐在后座的Benji，“你要去找他了？”

“见鬼的当然不是。” Benji矢口否认，绷了一下午的冷漠探员神情一下子不见。但他怎么也想不出哪里会暴露，难道是他收到Ethan短信时太惊讶而看起来很可疑，他不记得自己的手是不是够稳。

“我还没说具体是谁。”

“你怎么知道的？”

Ilsa点点车子的后视镜，“你下午站的地方后面很不巧有块镜子，我的角度刚好看到了一点。”

“那你要逮捕我吗？”

“你是美国公民，我可没权力逮捕你。”

“我有双重国籍呢。”

“放心。只要你想清楚，我想Ethan也会开心的。”

车子外面的空气中充满雪天之前特有的气味，未来几天大概会下雪。

“为什么你，不去找Ethan呢？”Benji看起来突然非常紧张，“我是说，你亲口说过自己喜欢他的不是吗？”

Ilsa第一个想法是这家伙在感情方面单纯到太容易上当，第二个想法是当时或许应该找点别的借口约Ethan见面。但她心情不错，想要逗一下这位技术员。

“我只能说，他可能没有我喜欢他那样喜欢我。”Ilsa换上落寞的神情，她看出Benji在组织为Ethan辩解的话，那是技术员下意识的习惯，即使他们谈到的这个人现在算是三分之二个通缉犯，“我没看错，你才是总站在Ethan那边的人。我想知道为什么？他抓住你的什么把柄来勒索你，或者对你施加了常年的精神控制吗？”

“不，我只是……自我满足罢了。”

“你不是那种自私的——”

“我是。我们认识也没有很久，Ilsa，可能我表现得不是特别自私，但你怎么知道我到底是什么样的人，你又不能把我的脑子掏出来连上电极做实验。顺便如果你真的这么做了，我也死了，那你就更不知道了。”

“我没有恶意，Benji。我们认识确实不算久，我只是在关心你。”

她继续说，“我还想如果你回答不上来，那Ethan蛊惑人心的技能确实很高超，或者你干脆承认算了。”

“承认什么？”

Ilsa 在空中用手指写字，然后还在外面画了一颗心。她一本正经地做这些，Benji反而找不到反驳的好办法。

“Ilsa，你误会了，而且，即使是世界上最善良的人也有无法忍受的事情。”

“你做了什么很过分的事情吗？哦，你觉得如果Ethan知道，后果会不好。那是不可能的。”

Ethan Hunt的专攻就是解决不可能，所以对他来说什么都有可能，比如和重刑犯私奔。

“你总不会是杀了他的私生女吧。他有私生女吗？”

“……你还是不要猜了。”Benji表情怪异，像喝到他不喜欢的杜松子酒，鼻子皱起来。

“我要向你道歉，我之前那么说一部分确实是因为工作需要。但我喜欢的人由于一些原因不太可能会和我在一起了，而Ethan确实很迷人，如果还有机会能见到他，我一定会问他要不要和我私奔，这就是我的想法。”Ilsa郑重地说，“所以你最好在我之前见到他。”

Benji沉默了一会，“我现在甚至觉得，如果平行世界真的存在，有幸认识你的每个我大概都有这么一两回要你用言语宽慰。你太善良了，Ilsa。你是那种很好的人。”

Ilsa用鼻子发出一个音节。

“我可以把你那几句认为自己不好的话原封不动还给你。”

“……”

“还有我并没有在开导你，我是在和你宣战，Dunn探员。”

Ethan刚上了大陆没多久就被人盯上。第一波和第二波都是CIA的行动组，而第三次手段也最粗暴，似乎是某个有恩怨的仇家特地找过来了。

身披长袍的女人坐在谈判桌前，侍者为两人倒上酒。

“以为你的外号是因为信息素像鸟一样会飞呢，Lark先生。”

屋子另一角被控制的同行者发出一声嗤笑。

“我把这当作赞美了。”

“我就是在赞美你，Lark先生。”

Ethan从屋里摆设上的统一花纹大概也猜出一点，年轻的时候确实有干涉过这伙人的生意。Max的女儿似乎非常喜欢这个名字，在每句话后面都加上它，但事实是自己从未化名Lark。在没搞清楚对方的目的之前要先装作自己了解一切。

“请问有什么事一定要找我吗？”

“在期限之前把我想要的东西拿来，不然你就等着给你的情人收尸吧。”

Alana意有所指地看向Lane的方向。Ethan突然明白外人会怎么看待Alpha带着Omega逃犯从MI6逃出来这件事，更糟糕的是，他没办法反驳。

“现在你有一分钟和他告个别，然后接受你的任务。”

Alana和她的手下都退出了房间。

做间谍的时间够久真的会产生经验上的差距，Lane之前连一点像样的反抗都没做，让他认为这有可能也是Lane计划中的一环。

“所以，谁是Lark。”

“我想那位女士说得很清楚了。”

“你怎么会觉得我不会把你留在他们手里死掉呢？”

“如果你想杀这几天的机会太多了。”

Alana想要欧盟CDC前二十年的疾控数据。机构每年都有公布报告，但她指的是那些不为人知的实验数据。

“如果你不按照要求，我就让他们把我交给CIA，白寡妇的家族在寻求官方的承认，我很乐意帮他们这个忙。但那样你就会比较困扰了，Ethan。”

确实会比较困扰，CIA肯定会第一时间把Lane运回国。

给Alana偷数据和找病毒，只能两边一起干了。

于是Ethan以Lark的名义雇佣了一只黑客团队窃取必要资料，划定了几个有可能掌握Lane所说的病毒的交易者。在经过德国南部时他本准备在一个老朋友那里借宿休整，但那人已经被别人干掉，尸体躺在一楼快一个星期。正当他在房子里寻找弹药时，有人破门而入。

Ethan马上躲进书房书架后面的秘密房间，交谈的声音能分别出是Benji和Ilsa，他马上想到这不是巧合。好在听他们的谈话内容，Ilsa有好好遵守和自己的约定。

“我还想要不干脆退休，回家养个羊什么的……”

他们在搜查屋子。Benji正从书架上拿下一本主题是剪羊毛的画册，冲门外杨声说道，回过头时正和他对上视线。确切地说是Benji发现了壁纸上不自然的缝，那是暗门的边缘。Ethan很少怀疑他的技术外勤在找线索方面的天赋，对方将面前这道门推开与自己面对面时，这个观点显然又一次得到了印证。

他们没顾上交谈，Benji赶紧把门关上，因为Ilsa听见Benji刚才的话也来到这间屋子。

房间并不隔音，密室的通风系统也和外面是连着的，声音听得很清楚。再后面来人是一个——Ethan听到一阵熟悉的嗡嗡声——Alpha，他透过缝隙向外看，虽然对方留了胡子，但根据信息素确实是上课时坐在后排和Benji搭讪的Alpha。

-

好巧啊

-

Ethan发过去一条短信。

他猜Benji会回个“卧槽”，“啊”，“怎么会这样”之类的信息，就像上回他没事先商量好就从通风管道里冒出来的反应一样。其实这并不是寒暄的好时候，原本他就必须在这里好好休整，补充弹药，以应对接下来的未知状况，但现在那些都因为房子主人的死亡而无法实现。

Ethan又发了一条，这次内容很直接。

-

如果你还相信我，我需要你的帮助

-

对于一个只愿意将他们的关系维持在朋友层面的人，如果Benji不愿意帮忙，他也完全能理解。

-

你真是个世纪大麻烦，Ethan Hunt

-

看来还是有一点希望。这句话几乎等同于Benji平时会说的“真是拿你没办法”。

Ethan在公路边吹着寒风，准备在凌晨时分正式启程，如果那之前Benji不出现的话，他就要自己想些别的办法。

“FBI的这个差事是不是也是你搞得鬼，Hunt特工？”

天空开始飘雪了，和落雪一起来的还有他的技术外勤。

“我以为你不会来了。”

“你这个费加罗和苏珊娜私奔了，伯爵当然得抓着你不放。”

Ethan忍住没问Benji口中的苏珊娜和伯爵分别指的是谁。

“你还没回答我的问题。”

“我现在没有权限干涉你的工作调动。”

“你让Brandt帮忙？”

“Brandt的位置如果出面会让人以为有利益牵扯。”

“那就应该是Ilsa，你还真的去拜托人家了，就这么忍受不了我和你在同一个机构上班吗，不对，你又是通缉犯了，通缉犯先生。”

“但你还是过来了，虽然比想象的慢一点。”

Benji看起来有些不好意思，向Ethan扔过去一个书包，里面东西不少。他还拿了围巾和手套给Ethan，说看着他就冷。

“我也要打包一些行李，而且你以为从别的特工眼皮底下溜走很容易吗？你最好好好解释一下到底要干什么，我保留随时跑路的权利。”

“看你对新工作适应得挺好的，Dunn探员。”

“哎，别那么叫我。”

Ethan露出一个微笑，“你怎么找到我的，Benji。”

“……你自己猜去吧。”

Ethan后来才知道Benji没想到能够找对地方，对方以为说他麻烦就可以把他气走了。

这时远方有辆摩托车接近，车上的人一边开一边叫嚷，来人是Alpha，而且是很熟悉的金枪鱼罐头。

Ethan拽着Benji跳到公路外面的斜坡，过程中Benji后背撞到石头，发出一声呜咽，虽然很抱歉但Ethan只好捂住对方的嘴。

先做好注射是对的，耳后淋巴肿胀的程度大概还能撑一天左右，安静地等待应该不会暴露。不过Ford几乎没有在他们面前停留，也没注意到空气中稀薄的信息素。不一会后面又有个开小绵羊的特工跟上来，听那人自言自语的声音，大概是Cooper。

>也许你可以先走

Benji在Ethan手上敲着摩斯电码。

>应该不会被发现

>但你就发现我了

>因为你不够小心，Hunt

为什么叫我的姓，你在生气吗？Ethan无声地问。Benji瞪了他一眼。

>因为五个字母写起来会更慢啊

Benji因为嘴被捂住只能用鼻子叹气，手上传来的体温让Ethan意识到他们之间过于接近的距离。他应该——Ethan开始在Benji脖子上摸来摸去，名义上是为了检查对方是不是别人用面具假扮的，顺便转移自己的注意力。他感到Benji抖了一下。

由于他们还在躲藏，这次Ethan没有被推开。

小绵羊在他们上方的道路停留一会也开走了。就这样CIA与他们擦肩而过。

“所以我们要做些什么？”

“黑一些电脑，你擅长的。”

“Jane竟然骗我在这里可以见到成群结队的阿拉斯加。”Benji哈出一口白气，毛茸茸的护耳似乎并不能起到足够的保暖作用。“而且真是冷死了。快赶上阿拉斯加了吧。”

Benji搭上Ethan的手爬上斜坡，又快步走到前面，没等Ethan跟上他，语气不满地嘟囔着。

“你能不能别露你的大白牙了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lark是一种鸟的名字诶


	12. Classical Conditioning

“为什么你用那种眼神看他？”

特工的圈子真是小，一旦认识了，不知怎么总是能够再相见。这次又碰巧与他们合作促成不错结果的Ilsa踱步过来，手里拿着从医护人员那里要来的一小条纱布，缠上流血的指关节，长度不够，又解开。

“我只是时差没倒过来眼睛无神罢了。”

Benji提议帮忙重新打结，她欣然接受。

“今天发生的事，不告诉他可以吗？”

“没事。”

不想让Ethan知道的事情多一件也没关系。

他们在车里最后确认一遍任务信息。Alana也和他提过要去哪里拿她想要的东西，每年年初和年中CDC都会借着研讨会的名义，到一家世界知名的数据托管公司备份数据，留存那些来之不易的新成果。

“我看下，Erica，Dalia，Dandilaien，呃mayflower还有啊名字好长，应该是——‘圆锥石头花’，后面三个我翻译……”公司用一些冗长的拉丁词汇为各个数据中心命名。

“这次会议是在？”

“Erica。战时地堡改建，安全性高，空间足够大，里面也有好几个可以办大型聚会的专用房间。”

但是放服务器的地方为什么还要用来接待外来人员呢，简直等着被人偷。CDC的官员会提前一天到达，上传所有汇集好的数据，包括不准备公布的那种。他们只要去复制一份，尽量不引人注意，也就是老派的收集情报，简单模式的基础任务，不太可能涉及到跳楼跳瀑布。有些刚刚在医学界崭露头角的研究者都收到了邀请，其中不乏可以利用的新面孔。潜入方法敲定为顶替身份。

混进去之后还要进入机房，Benji讨论了一下直接从高官电脑或者存储器复制的方案。

“这简单，你负责色诱那个重要官员，让他给你讲点疫苗的基础知识，僵尸病毒爆发的可能性，还有哪个国家制药减税政策好之类的，拖延时间，我去他房间里找，完美。第二，按照惯例他们那时候已经上传了，我可以直接从机房里down下来，但是进入机房同样需要指纹和密码，工作人员的密码费点功夫，不过我已经黑到了，指纹得现场取，所以结论是你还是得色诱，既要把它神不知鬼不觉地交给我也要把工作人员引开。完美。”

第二次提到色诱这个词的时候Ethan看了一眼Benji。

“看我干嘛，涉及的对象都在自己的员工登记表里说喜欢Alpha的。

“你放心，只要你想，谁都会为你神魂颠倒的。”

Ethan应该告知Benji跟自己走一趟的目的是要用数据把Lane换回来，然后再去确认Lane的威胁是否真实。他也不是没想过这样一种强大的不人道的武器存在的可能性，多年前他帮Davian窃取的兔子脚，它的名字让人想到迷信，却是他听说过的和Lane的描述最像的东西。

“你为什么什么都不问？”

“你愿意告诉我就说。但我会假装不知情。”Benji还看着屏幕，是某个研究员的航班信息，发出一声抱怨，“这个人最后改成一个人来了。那我可以用ICPO的ID试试，如果他们还没发现我不是临时回国而是跟你到这里做违法勾当。开玩笑的，我再想别的办法。你应该庆幸要被顶替的这个倒霉蛋和你长得有几分相像。”Benji指着与会名册上的照片，摇着头，“看来面具机又没有出场余地了。”

Ethan挑主要的事情说，国境线，病毒，Max女儿的团体，而Benji专心伪造着员工卡，好像没有完全听进去。这个人与他的关系始于人情亏欠，又因为Lane知道他是他在乎的人，而被伤害。出发的那天，他特地去告别，对方在睡梦中才表现出的痛苦恐怕只是冰山一角，他更没找到机会和神情恍惚的Benji谈论锁骨上的那些疤，就为了Lane的转运不得不离开。

谈话方式受到过训练的人，了解在特定场合说特定的话，按要求表现性格，在生活中其实会沉默很多。也很少有人会故意骚扰不爱讲话，更习惯微笑的工作伙伴。但Ethan的前任宿敌曾污蔑过他脸上的傻笑，后来他又习惯了面无表情，又有人说那看起来有些吓人。

对此表示过意见的技术外勤现在就坐在身边，离他不到一个胳膊的距离。他想了想，说又欠Benji一次。

“反正应该也是最后一次。”Benji合上电脑，将它收进可以抵挡撞击的专用包。他们会遇上也是Benji调职而带来的巧合，也是在这时，Ethan突然深刻地体会到自己的一切安排终于将这个人放到了安全的地方，远离自己的地方约等于安全。无论接下来结果怎样，Benji都不会再在他身边了。

“Ethan，如果事情已经是你希望的那样，还发出怨言做什么呢。”Benji沉默了一下，又用充满活力的语调说，“最后一个任务不是给技术部复印文件，我已经很开心了。你猜，这个地方为什么叫Erica？”

他自问自答道：“不是因为——CIA的那位Erica，你看它的平面图，就像一朵花吧。”

图纸上还能看出花瓣的形状，至少没有白羊座那么扯。

“我想我们的目标来了。”

Ethan等着那辆落单研究员的车开到岔路口，猛踩油门，把它撞成侧翻。

“看起来就很痛。”

他们撞的是第一天下午小组会议的主持人，Ethan以这个人的身份出席了晚宴，接近需要被引开的目标，实际上色诱完全是夸张的说法，手机上的监控显示官员进了吸烟室一直没出来，而保管机房的值班人是个自来熟，被他用大厅接不上WIFI的理由请到配电箱附近，排除故障的时候谈起刚买了新车就刮蹭到，保险公司完全不站在消费者一方。

『总觉得你那身衣物都浪费了。』

Benji的声音有些空旷，已经顺利地进入机房，他还说这里的安保对于内部人员来讲真的不算严格。这家公司的厉害之处其实在于，凡是从它的数据中心里复制出去的东西会主动加密，需要特定的破译手段，操作不当则会发送破译主机的所在地。Alana要二十年的数据，肯定不是想要一堆乱码和追在屁股后头的法国警方。

他们交接的地点就在大厅最靠外的角落，Benji在走过他身边时，将一个包好塑料膜的磁盘放进了Ethan的酒杯里。他压低声音说，完美。

主会场有一面和海连着，玻璃和地堡墙壁的连接处设置了灯光，海水在地板上留下晃动的阴影。大厅里光线变暗，大家都停下交谈汇聚到玻璃鱼缸前。玻璃被照亮的地方，在流动的半透明的深蓝色里有若隐若现的海底生物，壮观的鱼群忽然就游到人面前了。

Ethan和Benji都同意这是个退出的好时机。

“医生，没想到您也到这里来了？”有人叫住他们。

Ethan按照脑海里的人员资料确认这是个热爱小动物的生物学家，他想搭话，Benji推了他一把，跟他说是认识的人，让他先走，到安全屋再汇合。

『是您的朋友吗？一个Alpha？』

Ethan自然没有走太远，在一个看得到他们的位置观察着，他听见生物学家在问Benji，声音也通过耳机传过来。生物学家是个Alpha，直接拉住了Benji的手，Ethan看到有些碍眼的细碎的东西爬上了Benji的肩膀，在昏暗的环境里，他看到那个人用一种超越普通熟人的，骚扰的方式抚摸Benji的腰。Ethan打了抑制剂，要采取压制手段也不是完全不行，Benji似乎也像感觉到什么，看向他，摇了摇头。

但他终究没有忍耐，走上前去把Benji从那人的怀抱里拽了回来，冷冷地说了句失陪。

临时安全屋由另一位曾和Ethan有过交情的旧相识提供，是一间普通公寓，由于刚刚允许入住，大多数人还在等安全设备铺设完毕，在那里Ethan暂时停止注射也不会被机器发现。他们拿着行李包就像刚刚搬来的普通住户，甚至还把电梯让给了一位老妇人。

作为对信息素很敏感的人，对于普通的分子反倒没有那么敏感。技术外勤身上通常会沾到茶，有时候是咖啡的味道，有的时候是别人的信息素，后来大多数时候是Ethan的。Jane曾经说，故意给别人衣服上弄上信息素算变态的其中一种。

衣物上的信息素停留时间不会很长，就像干洗店的洗剂，味道总会消散的。但Benji身上那些碍眼的东西无法瞬间消失，它们吸引着Ethan的注意力。电梯的密闭空间让这一点更为明显。

“他把我认成我亲戚，明明都是快结婚的人……”

“Benji，把外套脱了。”

Benji很听话，将衣服脱了搭在胳膊上。

“干嘛？”

但没人回Benji的话。Ethan将他推到角落，对着微张的双唇吻了下去，他本应该克制自己，但是心底的某些黑色的东西就像滴入水缸的墨水一样向四周扩散开来。一边想着，他在做什么啊，一边吮着Benji的舌尖不打算放开。

电梯到达了楼层，打开的电梯门让他找回一点理智，他退开，“对不起。”

Ethan可以解释说那个Alpha的信息素在挑衅他。这完全是事实，却不能解释你为什么要按着你的同事舌吻。没有预想中的抱怨，或者对Ethan的行为表示抗议，Benji只是用袖子擦着嘴唇跟在他后面进门，没表现出交谈的意愿，放下手里的包直奔浴室，直接开始洗澡了。

他等在那里，看浴室的毛玻璃也被雾气笼罩。花洒的声音突然停了，“Ethan，你要是着急，可以用我电脑里的程序先去破译，接上磁盘就行。”

Ethan没有表达喜欢，Benji看起来也没有那么激动。除此之外，仿佛是Benji公寓门口的事件重现。

后来的事情有些超现实。

Benji的呼吸在离他很近的地方，咬着下唇像是在忍耐着什么。Ethan反应过来时已经反手把人摔到床上，再次检查起对方是否被调包了。脖颈的触感是真实的人类皮肤，只是有一边锁骨有点不自然，被贴了东西，沿着骨头形状有浅浅边缘，看着有点像很薄的肉色胶布。

Ethan伸手去摸它的边缘。

“别。”

Benji翻坐到Ethan身上，引导Ethan的手沿着大腿摸进浴袍下摆，Benji里面什么都没穿。异常主动的人在Ethan还要说什么之前吻了过来，湿哒哒的，有点笨拙的试探，有一些经验却又不那么熟练，吻技说不上高超，但也让人感到脸颊发热。Ethan调整好呼吸，让吻渐渐随着他的步调，用得意的肺活量延长接吻的时间。

那些梦里，他们也有过这样的吻。有时候只是碰下嘴唇，更多的是抵住舌尖，交换唾液，纠缠到缺氧。他听到另一具身体里激烈的心跳。Benji喘不过气，抓住Ethan的领口向后仰才赢得一次换气的机会，分开后Ethan马上又舔了舔对方的嘴角，抱住他不让他继续退开。

Benji抱起来简直和梦里一样顺从。

然后Ethan看着Benji像对待精密仪器一样解他卡住的皮带扣，被奇妙地勾起欲望。Benji战胜了皮带，泛着水光的嘴唇离Ethan的下腹又近了一点。Ethan明白Benji要吸他。刚才还和自己纠缠在一起的舌头很快开始取悦他的下体，没过多久那温热的口腔就包裹上来。阴茎捅到咽喉部位，引出一人意味不明的呻吟和另一人满意的叹息。

太反常了，今天的任务应该没有刺激到让身体产生过多的肾上腺素，难道那个该死的生物学家给对方下了药。

Benji还在往下吞，Ethan撑起身体，制止了他的动作，把他拽回和自己同一高度。

Ethan捧起Benji的脸，发现那双令他喜爱很久的眼睛蒙着水雾，瞳孔放大，里面满是情欲。对方的胸口剧烈起伏，看起来呼吸不畅。Ethan的手指擦过方下颌骨和耳朵的连接处，他从来没这么摸过Benji，只是觉得这应该能起到安抚作用。

“发生什么了？”他确定这个不是别人假装的，那只能是被下了药吧。

这次Benji只亲吻了他的脸颊，好像也是一个安抚，接下来说话语气却有点气急败坏。

“你能不能别动。你就不能，你就不能，拜托，都最后一次了。”

Benji在洗澡的时候已经做过扩张，借着后穴残留的润滑剂和套上那些水一样的东西往下坐，动作熟练，与不够完美的吻技一点也不配套。但润滑还是不太够的样子，中途产生生涩的摩擦，费了一番功夫，总算是全部进去了。

等完全适应后，开始小幅度移动，那一圈肌肉也像习惯了Ethan的存在，在植物神经的控制下有规律地收缩，夹紧。Ethan被肠道一阵猛烈的痉挛夹得没说出话，没有太多移动的余地，他挺了下腰，去摸他们连接的地方，射精感还在酝酿之中，甚至还离得有点远。他发觉另一种反应会先一步到来。

Alpha一般开始射精后就会成结，一直流传的说法是为了防止精液外流提高受孕几率，其实只要刺激到位，就会鼓出来，但如果没有标记行为，要等较长的一段时间才会消退。

涨大来临时，Benji终于停止动作，倾身抱住Ethan的脖子。Ethan退出的动作因而慢了一步，它卡在了里面，和之前解不开的皮带扣一样。Ethan怕把他撑坏了，小心地揉着连接处的边缘，侧过身，挑一个不太会扯到的姿势，变动的体位又让Benji呻吟出声。

Ethan抱着对方颤抖的身体。这真是太奇怪了。

用似曾相识来形容比较好呢，还是归因于合理的推理比较好呢。合理的推理显然不会这么具体。Ethan根据不存在的记忆猜想Benji的侧腰会比较敏感，果然没摸两下对方就瘫软下来，靠着他的胸膛浅浅地喘气。Ethan看向自己的手，仿佛不是猜想，而是某种记忆。

桌上的电脑传来提示音，第一批破解完毕，Ethan分神想起他们的任务。

“你还真是……无时无刻不想着你的工作。你就是个工作模范。”

“我本来想让你再确认一下我做的对不对。”

“你又不会连磁盘借口都找不到，别忘了让你出名的第一个事件。”

Benji拍拍Ethan的后背，意识到Ethan的姿势一定不怎么舒服，“算了，抱我起来。”

“真的吗？”

“除非你想把我下面扯烂。”

Ethan尽量控制自己不要乱动，搂着Benji的后腰坐到桌前，Benji骑在他身上看电脑，两条腿没地方放，就垂在两边。

“没什么问题，这些都是……实验的视频。接下来就是时间的问题，虽然东西比较多，但我们这边效率也高。”Benji用一种略带沙哑的声音说道。

剩下的事交给程序吧。

他们那样静静地坐了一会。结开始有消下去的迹象，但Ethan还没完全软下来，甚至没有射。回想起来，Benji的一系列动作更像是想让他尽快成结再消减。至于夹在他们之间的Benji的阴茎，也是完全没有被照顾到的状态。

Benji撑着他的胳膊试着起身，还不到可以拿出来的时候。他被按回去，疑惑地看向Ethan，显然没察觉后者的用意。

Ethan借着姿势用力往上顶。

“唔——！！”

发生了的就随它发生。Ethan决定喜欢和Benji皮肤相贴的感觉，抱着他回到床上，翻来覆去的操。Ethan有意在里面寻找着，有个浅浅的凹陷，用阴茎反复按压那里，被排除为普通的内壁组织，没有发现子宫口之类的地方。他爱上的人是个货真价实的Beta。

但那处凹陷离前列腺太近了，Benji在刺激下一股一股的射出来。

烟雾在中后段克服抑制剂释放出来，它们变得透明，极其稀薄，然后凝结成细小的像雨滴一样的东西，掉在地上却如同珠子，发出清脆的响声。

他开始射精，面前这个人是他的，这个想法太具有诱惑力。如果Benji确实是Beta，那怎么也不会是Lane的，用刀子在皮肉上写名字也没用，幸好不是Lane的，但也无法成为Ethan的。他无法标记他，也不能让他无休止的发情。

“我是不是清醒的？”Ethan把拇指伸进Benji嘴里，在下唇和牙齿之间缓慢地滑动，碾过湿润的粉色的组织，到达后槽牙的牙龈，轻轻按着舌头下面。他的手指被柔软的舌头和口腔包住，在Benji脸颊上撑出一个形状，“你可以帮我确认吗？”

眼神迷蒙的人眼含泪水，咬了他一下，没使劲，又别过脸不看他了。

Ethan清楚任务开始前身下这个人是在隐晦地同他告别。以后都不会再一起工作了，再见了。处于海底的人，看见同伴一脚踏上沙滩，心里想祝福，行动上却把人拽回来。他们下沉，下沉，妄想回到之前的常态。下沉，Ethan也想过那被他抓住的会不会是一条将要溺死的海豚。

后半夜的时候Benji起身，Ethan花了半秒清醒，在出声询问前有柔软的嘴唇贴上他的额头，Benji还用很轻柔的动作摸他的睫毛，然后带着枕头和毯子出去了，房间外传来炉灶点火的声音。

Ethan打开门，看见黑暗中那个只披了一件外套的身影靠在桌边，显得有些单薄。

算是老问题了，激素问题，多巴胺旺盛引起的失眠。Benji只睡着了一小会，醒来时身前精液的痕迹已经被擦去，他从未怀疑Ethan会是一个体贴的性伴侣，无论过程多么激烈，都会做细致的清理。就比如会在用刀子像黄油一样划开敌人脖子后，还特地帮忙抹去他脸上蹭到的血，Ethan的温柔都体现在这种地方。

屋子里很冷，欢爱过的身体火热的温度降下来，对冷的体验更明显，他等着水开，想给自己泡杯茶什么的，还想现在就把沙发上那条薄毯裹在身上。

几年前那份任务通知装在精致的小盒子里，自毁后在桌面上烧出黑色的痕迹，像烟头按出来的，也在他的心上灼烧了一块。

“照看，照顾”的意义可以很广泛。一开始Ethan并不会经常操他，只是搂着，让人喘不过气的那种，安静地度过一个晚上。一开始Ethan也不说话，后来不知发生了什么，也会和人交谈。

Benji知道生理这个东西有多么厉害。让易感期的Alpha成结，代谢信息素，才是行为的主要目的。结束后Ethan往往会睡得很沉，等到再醒来，那些记忆就会像缓存一样消失。也对，Ethan Hunt是一架精密仪器，不需要无关紧要的东西。

这些年Benji仿佛一直在和一台没有存档的游戏机做爱，这么说有点可怜。他已经能够随时做好准备，不再像第一次那样被弄一肚子精液，腹痛到影响工作。这些在Ethan再找到合适的Omega前，也是没办法的事。

Benji点开手机，漫无目的地查看信息，发现一条被忽视的来自IMF的消息，提醒他总部给发了祝贺调职的信件，并附上一个链接。还以为原来的员工信箱已经被注销，顺利登陆邮箱，里面的信件时间显示是一个月之前，大意：任务目标已恢复正常。

「我们将追随你的视野，确定你读完这封信后自动删除你的IMF账号。

这是最后的工作邮件，祝一切顺利。」

再次确认时间，啊，已经恢复正常了吗。然后脑子里嗡的一声，他张着嘴，扶住自己的额头，不敢相信。向后退正好有人扶住他的后背，Benji才发现Ethan不知什么时候，像猫一样无声地接近，站在身后。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 任务地点捏他的是瑞典Pionen数据中心，名字是花，形状也像花。
> 
> Erica是欧石楠，除此之外文中提到的名字都是在花语比较负面的花中瞎选的，瞎犯中二病
> 
> “比白羊座还扯”的吐槽出自 女子高中生的虚度日常 【其实我不太确定是不是白羊座


	13. Purpose

Hector 新送他的这只猫简直乖得不像样——Benji 给刚洗完澡的小毛球吹风，手指摸着光滑的皮毛——这个小家伙和某宠物食物广告牌上的猫咪长得一模一样，有四只可爱的白手套。

“那，Basement 呢？”

“Clara 的侄子来的时候喜欢，一定要抱走，就送给他了。”

Hector 的声音从厨房传出来，这天晚上未婚妻正好不在，两个人约了吃晚饭。

“他最好别像他妈妈一样是个控制狂，Basement 都快十岁了，要是被虐待致死，我们就等着街上出现一位新的连环杀手吧。”

Hector 又忙活了一阵，端着一锅冒着热气的东西出来，Benji 凑近一看，嗯，颜色比较正常，应该是可以吃的东西。

“回来也好，以后倒是能多见见面。”

“还没完全确定，ICPO 的总部又不在……” （“所以你到底是因为什么，还有怎么调职的……”）Hector 又准备追问，Benji 抢在那之前转换了话题，“邀请的人名单已经确定了吗？”

“当天的人数已经定了，单身夜还有人没确定，Aldo 倒是会来。”

“原来在你的概念里是有单身夜这一项的吗？”Benji 一愣，“你连 Aldo 都请了，却没邀请我？”

“那是因为给你发的信息你都没回啊，你要是不听语音信箱的话趁早不要设置它就好了。”Hector 的语气里带上点不耐烦，很快被他克制住了，“虽然我以前也说过，但你知道如果有事是可以找我谈谈的吧。”

“别用你那种看病人的表情看我就行，又是送礼物又是请吃饭的，太可疑了。”

“好吧，实话告诉你，我觉得有必要看着你点。”

Hector 似乎认为他是会因为感情问题而跳进河里喂鱼或跑去地铁卧轨的青少年。

Hector 还给猫咪准备了缎带和项圈，Benji不知道对方在长达半年的旅行中都经历了些什么，只觉得 Hector 归来后变得异常亲切，他暗自期待着那崭新的亲切态度被那些病人消磨殆尽的一天。 Benji 给猫系上明黄色的缎带，但是小家伙并不想戴，好几次都挣脱出来。

“给它取个名字吧，要叫 Penthouse 吗？虽然比起之前那只的名字也算是一种进步。”

Benji 看着那条缎带，还有尚未刻上名字的金属牌，看上去是很温顺的猫咪，但实际上并不喜欢戴这些限制自己的东西。

“Matthew，怎么样。”

虽然没什么相似点可言，摸着手里的毛毯，Benji 还是想起来出发之前在堂哥家里的一点小事。

Ethan 接手烧热水和泡茶的任务，只找到过期茶包，于是倒了一杯白水给 Benji。他到底记得多少，Benji 看看杯子，又顺着 Ethan 拿着杯子的手去看 Ethan 的手臂、肩膀、脸，那张脸上没什么特别的表情。Ethan 没坐沙发，稍微隔开点距离坐到地毯上。Benji因为霸占了唯一的沙发而局促得站起来，最终缩到沙发和茶几的间隙，可惜木制矮桌没法阻挡掉多少视线。

“所以，‘养羊’？”

Benji快速地看了Ethan一眼，收回来，又看了第二眼。说服Ethan不要管刚才的事直接去睡觉的几率比较大，还是趁其不备打晕对方的几率比较大，但是打晕这个选项可能会影响之后的事……Benji 盘算着，就好像他真的能顺利完成一样，所以并没听清Ethan问了什么。

“你和 Ilsa 说的，退休了之后要去养羊。”

Ethan 问第二遍时说得更详细一些，指的是 Benji 在房子里书架前说的话。

“啊，那只是有机会……”

局里最好的特工正盯着他。Benji 不知道 Ethan 是不是在发怒，Ethan 发怒的时候都是这样无声无息的吗？不，或许他从来都没真正了解过 Ethan，不然怎么会连对方喜欢上超级大坏蛋这一点都没发现……说起来，他在这个人面前能保持镇定的唯一原因，就是他确信 Ethan 完全不记得那些夜晚的事情。

更正，曾经确信。

Benji 拿杯子的时候被 Ethan 握住了手。在这间没有开暖气的屋子里，另一个在向外散发热量的生物改用双手握住他的手，Benji 才发现不是 Ethan 的手太烫，而是因为某种应激让自己的手指变得冰凉。

“我从来没见过你这么紧张。”

“呃，Ethan……”

“你可以在 Ilsa 面前随口提起未来的事，即便它可能只是个设想，跟我说话却这么紧张。”

Ethan 的脸上出现了一点表情，是微笑，只是时间比平时长了几秒。Benji 不想承认，但那和出现在自己噩梦里的某人有些相像。

“难道我看起来像是动不动就会揍你吗？”

“等一下，Ethan，你是因为我和Ilsa说要养羊而不舒服吗？”

“我在一些你想不到的地方是个很计较的人。”

“你不是在开玩笑吧？”

Ethan 看着 Benji，对后者提出的问题不够满意。“还有你并不准备对刚才发生的一切作出解释，那些肯定不只是个春梦。”

“没错，你就是做了个春梦。”

“如果你被下药了，头脑不清醒了，我不会怪你。”“或者你就当我是被下药了。”

看来他们在奇怪的地方还有些默契。Benji 顺着话头说，“对，嗯，没错是的。对不起。”

“为什么要道歉？”

“嗯，对不起，袭击了你。”

Ethan 的拇指在 Benji 的手腕上用一种熟悉的方式画着圈，“疼吗？”

“嗯？”

“我有没有弄疼你？”

“……还好。”

“和其他人相比呢？”

Ethan 用了一个复数的代名词。

“其他人？”

“帮你清理的时候，看后面的状态，应该不只是一次两次了。”

“哦……”Benji 反应了几秒，原来 Ethan 的理解是这样的，一时间不知道安心更多还是意外更多，“那……我比你想象的不检点真是太对不起你了？”

“如果我知道你已经有了长期交往的对象，就不会缠着你不放。”与话语相反的是，Ethan 的手又攥紧了些，差不多是掐，Benji 手腕处的血液在皮肤下面一鼓一鼓的，“可惜我发现自己好像嫉妒得要发疯了。”

被误会成惯犯总比牵扯到过去好些，只是他不明白，难道 Ethan 其实希望有很多炮友吗……也许局里最强的 Alpha 比常人想象的还要孤单寂寞。正好一辆车驶过，车灯透过窗帘的间隙，光线用一边扫到另一边，屋内又恢复了黑暗。

“Ethan 还记得自己杀的第一个人吗？”没等 Ethan 回话，Benji 继续说，“我完全不记得了。但是我杀的第一个动物是亲戚家的狗，完全出于报复心理，所以，我本质上是个很坏的人。我干的事情……如果你是那么理解的话，真的没必要嫉妒……只要乐意寻找，总会有更好的，更适合你的。而且我觉得，你应该是已经找到了。”

Ethan 不是刚和那个谁，一个企图毁灭世界的 Omega，私奔了吗。而且他现在还为了救对方而去偷机密资料。无论发生什么都要拯救世界的 Alpha 和无论发生什么都要毁灭世界的 Omega，听起来不是很相配吗。

尽管自己努力装作不在意，却还是没办法不在意。也许 Hector 是对的，有感情问题的人，心态都像退化了一样。Benjamin Dunn 本应该是个更善于伪装的人才对，在他人面前表现出乐观，控制不住自己过多的话语，在适当的时候假装什么都没发生，成为大家眼里看起来很好相处的人。Ethan 后来也像其他人一样信了。“希望”这种东西，只有是假的时候，才容易让人相信。

“为什么托人把我调走？”

“我只是请别人帮我一个忙。”

Benji 想自己碍眼到对方都不想和自己一个部门。他心底另一个不安的声音说，今晚过后或许真的是这样，也许 Ethan 刚才的那些话只是为了缓解尴尬……不，Ethan 没必要为了他费心缓解尴尬。“或许你今天发现，我比你以为的要差劲很多。但至少有一点，我自认为，算是识相的人，你真的那么讨厌我，只要说一声，我就不会在你面前出现了。”

话音刚落，Ethan 抬手到 Benji 颈边，那里还有刚才留下的痕迹。吻痕的颜色在消退前还会加深，形状像是拇指印，让人产生一些不好的联想。Benji 感到 Ethan 手心的温度，但 Ethan 没有摸他，就只是停在那里。然后那只手用力攥成拳头，Benji 看见后不自觉地拉开了一点距离。

果然还是在生气。

“……反正我也打不过你。”Benji 偏过头，算了，就这样吧，没人知道 Ethan 的脑子里到底在想些什么。

但是 Ethan 迅速地远离了他，站了起来，朝放着电脑的房间走去，说，“你回去吧。”

“啊？”

“谢谢你的帮忙，本来就不该把你牵扯进来的。”

Ethan 没有转身看他。

“硬要说理由，Benji，你不值得这样的生活。”

“那你就值得了？开什么玩笑！”真是奇怪，为什么自己的眼眶会发热。“……你也没有权利为我做决定……”

可惜低下去的尾音让他的气势减掉了一半。Benji 突然感到一阵眩晕，他才摸到后颈上贴片的麻醉剂，就倒在了地上。

“所以我决定要离开了。你猜的不错，我是喜欢 Lane。”

Lane。

那个时候 Lane 应该是还说了一些别的话。

“被人需要对你来说是很重要的事吗？

“或者，被 Ethan 需要对你来说是很重要的事吗？”

如果很想要很想要的事物一直得不到，恰好老天又给了你放弃的机会，欣然接受这份礼物才是最轻松的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉很……矫情？
> 
> 本来大概 4 月份就写了这章的一稿来着，后来算是改变了一些想法吧
> 
> 最近又比较枯萎


	14. Jupiter

> Jupiter is a gas giant.

那一天，一个年轻人向他搭话，手里攥着他掉到地上的玻璃瓶。因为他的伪装足够骗过一般平民，那人并没有发现他们实际上年龄相仿，还很体贴地走近，托起他的手，将瓶子放到他手里，又帮他合上手掌，轻轻拍了下。

“先生，我想您掉了东西？请拿好。”

Solomon Lane 记得那个人手心里的温度，说话的嗓音，和蓝色的双眼。

当时他要暗杀一名伪装成文学系教授的东欧间谍。干掉这个人，可以直接切断敌方国家和国内的沟通桥梁。目标患有癫痫，只要借机将毒药抹在水杯上，就可以将暗杀伪装成意外。

Lane 摸着怀里的匕首，如果不能成功，他也还有备用计划。教导他的导师们经过战争的洗礼，都异常保守，他也养成上多重保险的习惯。

为了掩盖原本的特征，目标将头发漂得特别浅，倒真的有几分文学系教授的气质。今天讲茨威格，已经讲到作家离开自己的祖国的部分。他被那个年轻人托住了脚步，没能赶上最好的时机。但也成功地下了毒，然而目标的演讲太有感染力，负责递水杯的学生也听得出神，竟然没让他们的教授喝上一口水。他坐在那，听人讲两个半小时著名作家的末路。Lane 讽刺地想到，要是讲完服毒自杀后，这个目标也刚好中毒死亡才足够应景。

但是，看吧，当你的敌人走运时，你想弄死对方是那么的难。

Lane 只好等到夜晚在路上埋伏起来再动手。而任务目标事先得到情报，提前雇了保镖。Lane 在和人争斗之中，自己也中了两刀。

在伦敦的接应点设置得很远，失血的身躯显然没法支撑他走那么远的距离。那个时间伦敦的居民区人烟稀少，正好有间房子的灯全都黑着，房子的主人大概外出。征用平民的住所不是他愿意做的，可是确实没有办法了。

这家的主人估计是个医生，或者开诊所的，厨房边上的门厅残留着一股医用药剂的味道。急救包就摆在架子上，倒是省去寻找的时间。他在包扎腹部伤口时，牵拉到某块受了挫伤的肌肉而动作僵硬，失血也让他的意识逐渐涣散，没办法好好地给绷带打结。

Lane 不知道其实是这附近当晚正好停电。房屋的主人并不是外出或者早已睡下之类的。他借着月光看到屋子里出现了别人，自己是背光，至少样貌不会被记住。嗓音在黑暗中响起，是白天那个帮他捡过瓶子的人。

“那个，如果你不介意的话，我可以帮忙。”

入行以来，除了医疗检查的医生帮过他忙，也没人对他说话这么客气。现在的平民防备心都这么低，难道不怕他是入室抢劫犯，何况他怀里还揣着武器，该说走运还是不走运呢。手已经脱力发麻了，他做了两秒心理斗争，选择接受平民提供的帮助。

手指的温度隔着纱布按在他的皮肤上，Lane 多年后依旧记得这个。他想起白天被塞回手里的抑制剂，心里有些奇怪的感觉。如果仔细看的话，屋子角落还放着家养宠物的食盆，是见到流浪猫会心软捡回家的那种人。

“抢劫犯或是坏人，应该不会把自己弄得这么惨吧。我猜你是漫画或者游戏里那种，在夜晚打击犯罪的暗中保护弱小民众的正义伙伴？但我还是建议你找个正规的地方仔细检查……”

包扎完毕后他们简单交谈了两句。年轻人说着就要去打救护车电话，趁这个空档，Lane 撑住窗台翻出屋子，只在花盆边上留下一双血手印。

再后来的任务中，他被算计了。由于携带了无效的抑制剂，就在发情期被临时合作的一名 CIA 特工强制标记。

Atlee 在面对他的枪口时才承认，那是 MI6 觉得有必要和盟友国家建立一些互相牵制的关系。而 AO 的天然属性让他们结合后密不可分，用来威胁当事人——他们这些掌握重要情报又有叛变可能的特工——是再合适不过的了。Atlee 挡开他的枪，用半是指责的语气讲述着，本来就不是为了正义之名做暗杀工作，对局里的不正当行为早就应该有所预料，而且上面并没有打算追究 Lane 隐瞒性别的罪责，报以感激的心情才比较明智。

由于他的 Omega 身份暴露，又被盟友国家的特工标记，要离那个 Alpha 近一些以便满足对方的需求，他本来就有心理学的学位，就被送到合作机构做医生，主要负责为一些有心理创伤的病人制定康复方案。

合作机构是一个未在官方备案名单中的秘密机构，知情人都用外号称呼它，也是在那里，Lane 遇到失去伴侣的那个有名的 Alpha。说遇到不够准确，那个 Alpha 因为连结断开的影响已经昏迷了快三个月，完全没有醒来的迹象。机构的高层似乎很焦急，汇集了很多专家来做治疗方案。

Lane 鲜见地觉得有趣，别人或许会认为病床上的那位一定是爱惨与他结合的 Omega 了，但即便是再怎么相爱，也是受到了巨大的冲击才会变成这样。资料显示这已经是这名特工经历的第二次。

不过，这名 Alpha 暂时与 Lane 没有关系，因为心理治疗是病人醒来之后才能考虑的事情了。

盛夏一个阴雨天的午后，医院门口充满着潮湿的空气，Lane 从外面回来，正好经过那个 Alpha 的病房，看见走廊上有个人拿着纸条四处张望，明显是在找人。那个人抬头看见他了，带着恍然大悟的表情向这边走来。

虽然岁月已经留下一些痕迹，但 Lane 记得那双眼睛。然后他听到了熟悉的嗓音。

“请问 Ethan Hunt 是在这里吧，”那人抓抓后脑勺上的头发，确认着纸条上的房间号，“外勤专用的医院比想象的要难找一些啊，幸好离训练的地方不算远，回去赶得上应该不会被教官们骂了……呃，医生？”

是那个在停电之夜为他包扎过的英国平民。

就像他们第一次见面时一样，此时的 Lane 做了伪装，在这里做医生时并没有以真面目示人，名字也是假名。他攥紧了拳头，又张开，有种想要和那人握手的冲动，这是什么，被世人所称的重逢的，喜悦？

来找 Ethan Hunt 的人自然不明白他的心理活动，却也没失礼地绕开 Lane 直接去开门，直到 Lane 自己让开道路，才小心翼翼地去转门把手。

Lane 透过门上的玻璃向里面看，对方给屋里的花浇完水后就静静地坐在 Ethan 的病床前。Lane 认出他身上穿的是后勤训练期特工的战术服，从刚才的自言自语推断，不是教官，但是相比那些一毕业就被招募成外勤的人员，年龄又显得大些。

他在系统中找到了答案。

那个他遇到的英国平民叫 Benjamin Dunn，Beta，是一名提出转为外勤的前技术人员。提申请前最后一次参与的是由 Ethan Hunt 主导的行动。

又过了一个月，Ethan Hunt 毫无预兆地苏醒。Lane 接手了一部分的康复工作。最初要确认 Alpha 还有没有完整的意识，换句话说，能否回到前线继续为机构卖命。

众所周知，Alpha 具有强大的适应力。身体的运动机能优于常人，而且他们的大脑有一种天然的倾向，为了更高效的运转，能够迅速找出应对问题的适当解决方案。但是任何特性都会伴随一定程度的异常，其中一种表现形式，倾向将不合理的情况合理化。在万分之一的几率中找出一点点合理性，将其扩大并确信。

任务出错时，这种倾向一定帮过这名传奇特工很多次。Ethan 到现在还算走运，还没有危机严重到让他陨落。

嗯，离陨落也差不多了。Lane 看着屋里的信息素，那些毫无生气的烟雾，特工的末路也就是如此了吧，算不上悲惨，但也和正常的生活差得非常远。这个 Alpha 曾由于失去 Omega 而拒绝醒来。Lane 了解到 Ethan 在上次行动中违反规定，允许与其结合的平民 Omega 参与行动，最终导致该平民死亡。其他补充报告还说，以一种悲惨的方式死亡——现在那个 Omega 还有残骸被保留在总部。

如果 Ethan 已经完全失望，Lane 觉得可以招募他一起来终结旧世界。

“好的，Hunt特工，海洋会让你想起什么呢？”

但是对方完全没有失望的样子，仍然用一种高效的方式运转着，为机构解决各种各样的麻烦。真是令人恼火。

想来想去，控制一个 Alpha 最快的方法，无非是控制对方的 Omega。所以他在伦敦抓到 Ethan Hunt，唯一的目的就是让他标记一个 Syndicate 事先准备好的 Omega，可惜事情没有预想的那么顺利。

不过，他看到送来 Benji 照片的邮件标题时，十分讽刺地笑了。这很奇怪，实际上他们无冤无仇，要怪，就怪 Ethan 好了，反正 Ethan 和 Ethan 重视的人经常受到敌人和政府的陷害。

Lane 的暗杀生涯虽比不上最资深的特工，但也知道如何用最快的速度让一个人死去，也知道如何让人体会漫长的死亡的滋味，只要把握住一些要点，加强肉体上的痛苦，带去恐惧，悲伤和温热血液流逝的感觉……

“你应该感到庆幸，作为 Beta 降生，说不定可以救你一命。”

Benji 试图松动被捆住的手脚，在地上扭动着，但是 Lane 一只脚踩在他腰间，将人翻了过来，Benji 没有支点使力，只有那双眼睛又用力地眨了眨。

Lane 俯下身去掰Benji的下巴，“咬牙不要那么用力，我猜CIA应该没给你嘴里放毒药吧。”

太轻易死掉就没有意思了。

Lane卷起衬衫的袖子，这几年他很少亲自审问什么人了，但是他没办法抑制住亲手把 Benji 按进水里的冲动。他看向没办法反抗他的人，用手指抚摸对方嘴唇上破开的小口，里面渗出一点血液。他发出一声兴奋的叹息，或许从他们再次相遇时，他就想这么干了，出于怨恨也好，出于愤怒也好，无论怎样，这就是长久以来梦寐以求的时机。

他自认不是变态，最多是有点执念罢了。或许是因为 Benji 是他与那段供职于 MI6 的旧时光的唯一联系，因为他那时还算是保护平民的正义伙伴。但就像长大后不再喜欢看特摄剧的小孩子，回过头看，会认为认真投入的自己非常可笑。

或许是因为这个平平无奇的 Beta（要是 Omega 就好了，那样 Lane 有无数种方法让他就范）和自己想要招募的 Alpha 特工有不一般的关系——这是他的内应告知的，他做医生时关于 Ethan 陪护对象选择的“专业意见”起到了作用，他让 Benji 也陷入了尴尬的境地。

或许是因为再次见到 Ethan，烟雾中那些细小的火星，表明这家伙的全盛时期原本是一团燃烧的烈焰，而这团烈焰正在恢复之中。他想看看 Ethan 到底有多在乎这个“在意的人”，他想知道到底发生什么才会让 Ethan 更接近崩溃。明明已经受到了各种各样的伤害，还和腐朽的机制站在统一战线，真是无可救药。

或许，是别的什么。因为在飞机上，Lane 用原本的声音和 Benji 打招呼时，他没有认出自己。即使他给了茨威格的提示，Benji 也完全没有记起来的迹象。IMF 的特工，怎么回事，一个两个，净是些健忘症。

生活已经跟他开过最大的玩笑，让他陷入了无比被动的境地，只能放弃对一切顺利的期待，在每件事上都做好十足准备。

所以 Lane 自然抓住机会，在他们解除炸弹后的放松时间里，在 CIA 的增援到来前，放倒了 Ilsa，把 Benji 从房子里掳走了。

溺水和窒息之后是心肺复苏，外伤后是麻醉与外科手术，他用各种手段反复将 Benji 逼到濒死状态，然后再救活他，有个理论怎么说的，这样会有机会获得一些当事人的好感。人们总是讲恶龙把公主关在高塔里等勇者来救，却不怎么说如果勇者来不及救，或者否认公主受到伤害的事实，公主也会中了诅咒之后决定爱上恶龙。

但是，无论是从怎样的险境中被解救出来，那双眼睛中的迷茫最终都会被看到他时的惊恐所替代。

在血液在 Benji 身下汇成一小滩，红色的镜面反射着屋顶的灯光时，他决定宣誓所有权，在显眼的地方写上名字，用刀用力地刻，确保在骨头上也能留下刮痕。

Ethan Hunt 还在监狱里问他，竟然还一副平静的样子问他，那个星期他都做了什么。平静的样子也许不是装出来的，这个 Alpha 本来就因为创伤而精神不稳定。所以，Ethan 大概又因为接受不了喜欢的人被伤害，而创造出一部分事实，以保证大脑能遵循合理性运转下去。

Ethan Hunt，你太笨了，活在想象和扭曲的世界里，你真的以为如果只是掐几下，就会留下那么重的心理阴影吗。伤口愈合后，反复在同样的地方被破开，肌肉是会恢复得更快，还是放弃自我复原呢。

你最大的弱点，就是误以为你有机会保护好你的弱点。

Lane 的爱好之一恰好是叫醒装睡的人。

……

“他真的这么和你说？”

Brandt 在机场找到了歪在椅子上睡觉的 Benji，帽子压低在脸上，看起来像是哪里的无家可归者。Benji 去机场的洗手间洗脸，在等待的时候 Brandt 问到。

“没错，千真万确。”

Benji 说他们的传奇特工亲口承认自己叛逃的原因是爱上了反派间谍头子。

“拜托，难道听不出 Ethan 是在骗人吗？如果他还喜欢什么人，那也一定是……”Brandt 想到不久前 Ethan 还问过喜欢上同事应该怎么办。

那时 Ethan 目光灼灼，十分有生气的样子。这在他们解救对方妻子失败后已经很久没有过了。

说起来……Ethan 现在到底怎么看待他妻子的死的。还是以为自己做好了万全对策，而对方也安全地活在地图上的那个坐标吗……

Brandt 觉得就算 Ethan 的精神有些不稳定，也不会轻易说什么喜欢 Lane 的话，Ethan 应该不会忘记上次 Benji 被救出来时的惨状，那让他们的技术外勤在医院休养了很久，说起来，这两个人在那之后竟然还没有敞开心扉决定在一起……即使 Ethan 再怎么惯于将在乎的人推远，也会有个限度才对。

“Benji，你和 Lane 到底什么关系？”

“啊？”

“我是说，你是不是和 Lane 有什么过节，或者你什么时候碍着他事了，被人记恨？其实之前……”Brandt 欲言又止。

“Lane 可不是个普通的跟踪狂。你上次受的很多伤也巧妙地避开了要害。”

“那我没死还挺可惜的？”

“我不是那个意思。”

Benji 说他也想知道 Lane 到底想干嘛，他有段时间听见这个名字就手脚发冷，这几个月之间还经常做关于他们的噩梦，但他又能怎么办。

“虽然有点冒犯，我再确认一下，你确实是 Beta 吧。”Brandt 好像患上了和一些德国同事一样的胃痛，面对没有进展的局面就会发作。

“哈？当然是。”

“一出生就是？因为创伤有改变的不算啊，比如因为流产造成机能衰退而被诊治为 Beta，也请你说实话。”

“Brandt，那我需要现在找人帮忙验血给你看看了。”

“现在做不了详细的检查，而且验血结果也只能代表……”

“那你得等着了。我还有工作没做完呢，在那之前请允许我不和你说话。”

目前 IMF 的高层对 Ethan Hunt 的叛逃未做出任何评价，CIA 是最急着抓人的那一个。Brandt 说还有一些消息，但是被 Benji 打断了。

“不太想听，谢谢。我待会坐飞机直接回 ICPO，你不是来陪部长开会的吗，什么时候成免费情报屋了。”

刚提到部长，Brandt 就接到部长的电话，他显然还想说些什么，打手势让 Benji 先不要走开，然后才到一边通话。

Benji 再次看向眼前的水槽，捧起一捧水打湿脸颊，冰凉的清水，就如冰冷的现实一般，让人清醒了不少。

其实 Ethan 早说过喜欢 Benji，在坦桑尼亚、在摩洛哥、在华盛顿、在他们去过的地方，不止一次，带着能迷惑人的深情和微笑，可惜那是在他们开始这种奇怪的关系之后，有的时候 Ethan 舔吻着他的脖颈和肩膀，诉说关于爱的话语，但是无一例外， Ethan 不会记得，所以没办法，Benji 逐渐学会不去相信了。

他觉得 Ethan 并不知道那些随口就来的“爱”到底是说给谁听的。

但他偶尔还是会犯傻。他被 Lane 虐待得很惨，满身伤痛地醒来时，Ethan 在病床边握着他的手和他告白，他没忍住就相信了，还以为自己迎来真爱……现在想来，是自己疼糊涂了出现幻觉，也说不定。

又一捧水泼到脸上，不小心迷了眼。Brandt 大概已经返回，因为 Benji 发觉有人递了手帕给自己。

“谢谢……”然后他感到抵在腰间的金属和手枪上膛的声音。

“不用杀人倒省了功夫。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我觉得快要到我最喜欢的俗气情节了……【x


	15. Operant Conditioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我对他们做了些坏事，尤其是对 Ethan

> 人在失忆的情况下也不会做出不符合他性格的事。

游戏里的重要关卡会设置普通玩家打多次都过不了的 Boss，Benji 自认是外勤界的普通玩家，而他见 Lane 的面总共不超过三回，这关还没打过去应该是可以原谅的吧。

Benji 在看到 Lane 的脸时，很想说一句“怎么又是你。”可是他忍住了，然后想到 Boss 现身了意味着 Ethan 已经把资料交了出去，于是改口说，“你自由了？”

他壮着胆子张望了一下，原以为会看见 Ethan，毕竟有微小的可能性 Lane 被 Ethan 的爱感化而改邪归正，准备和 Benji 友好告别一下再隐退。

Lane 站在他面前，又带着似笑非笑的表情用熟悉的俯视角度来审视他的时候，他就掐灭了不切实际的猜想。

这次他没被绑住，身体的感觉也没变得迟钝，不过他很快就意识到即使没有被限制行动，他也跑不远，Lane 一定知道这点。Lane 只是用手轻轻擦过 Benji 的侧脸和下巴，就让后者的身体僵在原地，仿佛一只想要缩到角落里的兔子或猫，碍于天敌的接近，不敢轻举妄动。

“我们本来要更早见面的。派出去的人没有掌握好麻醉剂的计量，让你脆弱的心脏遭受负担了，所以计划有变。”Lane 嘲笑他脆弱的心脏。

“CIA 追查某研究者和他的研究项目，唯一的线索是他会在每次实验的开头露脸记录实施人时间和地点，所有的资料，就像你们查到的那样，被人藏在瑞典，我刚好透露给 Alana 一些消息，这可以成为她和政府交易的筹码。我说如果想偷最好找 Ethan Hunt，我会把他引来，所以她很好地利用了这个机会。

“这一次某种意义上他确实是救火者又是放火者。我做过他的医生，他有多少问题我很清楚。”

“呃……什么时候的事情？”

Lane 没有回答他的问题。而是转到另外一边。

“任何组织想要精明的成员。即使我们有些不和，我还是承认 Ethan 作为特工的才能，如果他愿意，随时欢迎他成为我们的一员。”

Benji 想说，打断一下，让 Ethan 叛变是不可能的。

Lane 知道他的心声，意味不明地嗯了一声。“如果有令他失望的契机呢。我留给他证据，他早就应该放弃这份工作，或者说，早就应该思考下立场才对。如果那还不够，我还有别的惊喜给他。”

“真的搞不明白，你们这些坏蛋整天干坏事到底……”

Lane 拉近他们之间的距离，成功让 Benji 噤了声。他微笑了一下，拽起 Benji 的右手并为其挽起袖子。

“我很好奇，你现在打字的时候，手会抖吗？”Lane 摸着 Benji 手臂内侧一道已经变白的伤疤，那里略高于周围的皮肤，类似的伤疤在他身上还有很多处，而手臂上的这一处，原本的伤口离肌腱很近。Lane 是故意选在那里下刀的，“我有注意不把它切断，但后来没时间确定，有没有把你弄残呢？你还跟着 Ethan 到处跑，应该是没有什么问题吧，真是幸运。”

Lane 从肩膀开始抚摸 Benji 的身体，隔着衣服攥他胳膊上的肉。Benji 感到全身发毛，因为 Lane 随时可能会把他的肩膀卸掉，他考虑了一下打对方一巴掌、一拳、或者踹对方一脚，哪个比较可行，但还没得出结论，Lane 再次向他贴近，让他的活动范围又缩小了些。摸到右手的枪茧时 Lane 停了下来，捏着 Benji 的手指去揉他的指尖，那感觉很奇怪。好吧，他的茧子绝对不够厚，无论是握刀的还是握枪的，可能还比不上敲键盘的……

“技术外勤的话，手是很重要的吧。”

现在已经不是了，看来转行的消息传播得不够快。Lane 又意有所指地按了按他的手心，这让他马上想到一种可怕的可能性，想将手拽回来，但是 Lane 的手就像缠住田鼠的蛇一样攥得更紧了。

这个人就是个虐待狂，他会通过杀人和看人半死不活的样子得到成就感。哦，可真是不走运，Benji 想着，还在和 Lane 的力气做斗争，可惜，显然处于下风。

半晌，Lane 把 Benji 的手放到自己侧腹。品质良好的羊绒制品，这种柔软的织物出现在这个场景中反派的身上显得非常浪费，Benji 为那些付出羊毛的小羊们感到遗憾。

“这里曾经有两道伤口差点杀死我。”

那还真是太可惜了，你特么能不能放手啊。

“现在我希望你也能拥有它们。”

酒杯里只剩下未融化的冰块。那颗冰球闪闪发亮，他突然不确定自己点的是威士忌还是龙舌兰——或者什么都没有点——嘴里并没有残留的味道。

有人靠近吧台向他搭话。

“在等人吗？”

不，他没觉得在等什么人。

“那么，有人在等你吗？”

Ethan 偏过头，先看见女人的钻石耳环，它和冰球一样折射着光彩。女人的样貌有些熟悉，但是脑海里并未浮现相关信息，钻石耳环让人联想到婚礼，他可能是在谁的婚礼上见过她。

“所以你不等人，也没人等你，就在这里看冰块融化？”她伸手拿过他面前的杯子用力摇晃，杯子里发出清脆的响声，逐渐增大，像是要把它弄碎，“这是个做得很像真的玻璃球，无论是谁给你的，你被骗了。”

女人说“玻璃球”的语气很像在说“钻石”，仿佛刚从南非承包了挖矿工程，没有人比她更懂行情。钻石，Ethan 没忍住又瞥了眼那只耳环上镶嵌的钻石。那东西看起来更眼熟了一些，Ethan 想象出它被放在戒指上的样子。

“所以你坐在这里什么都得不到。”她接着说，抬手去摸 Ethan 垂到额前的头发，Ethan 没有躲开，“你一定是个可以给自己的行为找出理由的人。干坐着也可以说是冥想，为过去默哀，整理思绪。但其实只是在原地打转罢了。”

他确实不记得自己在这里的理由。这种情况有时会出现在任务结束之后，他会在安全屋放空自己，或者……还有其他的什么。疲倦感反而没有那么强烈，他已经习惯了。偶尔会选择出来喝酒，但是等玻璃球融化？这是第一次。

Ethan 久违地感受到自己的荒谬之处，比潜水时被某个反水的特务割坏呼吸管，憋着一口气和对方在水下打架，还要更荒谬一点。

“如果我只是单纯地想要休息一下……”Ethan 在他们见面后第一次说话，他没有说完，注意到身边人的变化。她的手出现裂痕，空心的手臂掉落到吧台上，同样发出清脆的响声，变得像碎裂的白瓷茶具。

对方脖子以下都隐匿在黑暗中，那里可能并没有一具身体。悬在空中脑袋不知什么时候只剩下半个，里面盛满了红色的液体，液体在增多，顺着她的脸颊流下来，滴落到地上，然后更多的涌出来，泼洒到地上。那只耳环现在看起来像是用红色的珠子装饰，那让 Ethan 感到陌生。

Ethan 见过比这更吓人的，眼前的景象只是，无法用常识来解释。

那张破碎的嘴发出声音，也向外流出红色的液体。

“——”

那些血红逐渐没过 Ethan 的胸膛，他一动不动，这并不够成为离开的理由。

酒吧里的颜色令人感到一阵焦躁。

……

Ethan 望着窗外出神。

桌子上是一个木盒，装红酒的那种，几个小时前他从军火商的女儿那里得到了这个，说是 Lane 留给自己的礼物。

木盒上有便签附言：在一个拍卖行拍下的，价格不菲。据说是著名特工爱人的最后一块身体。

那里面是一截连着左小臂的白骨。遗骸的无名指上戴着一枚戒指，Ethan 认得，因为他曾经亲手将它为新娘戴上。

记忆终归在漫长的自我欺骗后，又以一种缓慢而真实的方式回归原来的样子，他想起自己在危机关头给了不愿意离开的 Julia 一把枪——一个无比错误的决定——他们在一个岔路分别，约好会和地点，那就是他最后一次见到对方。

后来 Davian 单纯出于报复寄来了一个个包裹。他们是一对结合过的 AO，Ethan 当然比谁都最先意识到 Omega 的死亡。等大脑为他编织好谎言，他才选择重新醒来面对这个世界。他的脑子真是好使，甚至没让他感到太多的异样，周围人不方便揭他的伤痕，只有 Luther 那个老好人陪他演戏，就这样，谁都没有意识到。

被自己大脑欺骗的感觉一点也不好。

他乘坐的火车正经过一片雪原，盒子里还写着一个坐标，那是 Lane 选择的终幕上演地点。

在俄罗斯边境的一个小镇下车后，他沿着从车站延伸出的围栏走过好长一段路，路上和几位路过的居民打招呼，甚至被错认成很久未归乡的旅人。目的地比预想的还要人烟稀少，地图上显示是当地一座已经废弃的圣母堂。

有人留了门缝，建筑的顶子很高，推门的声音也显得很大。西斜的阳光透过花窗投下斑驳的光影。

第二排的座椅上坐着 Lane，他听见声音便转过身，见到来人是 Ethan。

“你很准时，Ethan。”

Benji 躺在两排座椅中间的地上，这个角度能看到建筑顶部漂亮的装饰画，它们大概有些年头了。他盯着某个花纹一直看一直看，好像这样就能让自己的意识逃走到别的地方。这里显然没有地暖或者其他取暖设备，就算有的话，大概也没有，从空气的温度来看，起码他们还在北半球。他的外套不算厚，地面上的凉气就像潮水一般浸透了他的脊背，但他却因为别的原因心跳加快。

Lane 露出劫持者的姿态，把 Benji 拽起来箍住脖子，好像在虐待一只兔子。

Ethan 也在一瞬间举起枪。

“我猜你应该想起了不少事。”

这些机构对待 Alpha 特工的方式都差不多，找机会让他们标记好控制的 Omega，握着员工的把柄，所以，第一次是因为 Ethan 的上级们认定他叛逃，直接处死了那个 Omega。

“你好像是……病历怎么写的来着，你以为那个 Omega 撇下你远走高飞。有趣。

“第二次你找到了喜欢的 Omega，还和她结婚，在危险的关头你觉得带着她一起会更安全，但是没想到只分别了几分钟，她就被抓走了。所以你要否认做出选择的自己。

“因为你下意识地拒绝治疗，他们只好给你找了个 Beta，没想到，这个 Beta 细心，忠诚，为了你什么事情都愿意做。这一次你想要拒绝他和你一起，但是看来，潜意识比你要诚实很多。”

他意有所指地摸了摸 Benji 的脸颊。Benji 唯一的反抗是别开脸，他没有多少力气了。

Ethan，怎么办，好想再和他说说话。

然后 Lane 提出了要求，他希望 Ethan 退出，或者，更理想的情况，加入 Syndicate。

“如果你不同意，我可以向你保证，在你思考的每时每刻，我们都会用你能想到的最恶劣的方式对待他。”

什么啊……说到底还是惧怕 Ethan 的才能，Benji 迷迷糊糊地想，如果事情全部如 Lane 所说，那 Ethan 也不会太在乎他这个普通同事了，毕竟机构的做法真的很残忍。好在 Lane 高估了他和 Ethan 的关系，这种威胁真的没什么用……

“你说完了吗？”

Ethan 出声填补了空气中的空白。不知道是不是错觉，Ethan 看起来有些陌生。

Lane 明白对方的态度，也不感到意外。这个 Omega 会静静地发怒，然后做恶劣的事情。

伴随着响亮的枪声，Benji 感到大腿上一片灼热，那反而比刚才地上的冰冷更令人清醒。随后腿上传来阵阵钝痛，他费力低头去看，手枪的枪口抵在他大腿上，Lane 的食指还扣住板机没有松开。然后大脑才感到剧痛，他的腿支撑不住软了下去。

用带着血的枪口顶住 Benji 的后脑，“看来我想错了，这家伙真的没用，下一枪打头怎么样？”

Benji 想要出声，Lane 又用力按了按他的伤口。他觉得这次是真的要被杀死了。

“等一下。”

Ethan 举起三个手指。

IMF 的总部曾在千禧年之初遭遇过一次劫持。叛变的特工将总部所在地透露出去，引人劫持，目的是要放走监狱里的同伙。Ethan 受命解救大楼里的人质，选了一种十分高调的方式，成功后没受到太多处罚，还因救了部长而受到赏识。

现在他吊在教堂的花窗之外，准备用差不多的计策来逮捕 Lane。

记起关于 Omega 的事，Ethan 又记起那天在地下室找到的满身是血的 Benji，他想起笼罩住他们的血色夕阳，正像盖住 Benji 半边脸的潮湿的血液，而 Lane 在旁边提示着他所做的恶行，在 Ethan 虚假的记忆中，Ethan 拒绝与 Lane 有过这段交谈的现实，他甚至让自己认为他们在整个任务的开头、进行与结尾都未曾相见。关于那次任务，他否定了一部分现实——那个 Benji 因为他而受到伤害的现实。他的记忆只停留在，看见还算完好无损地坐在那里看星星的 Benji。

现在的情况又和那时差不多，原地打转的感觉一点也不好。

他看见里面的那个 Ethan 歪了歪头。

无线电的另一头静默很久了，Ethan 腾出一只手敲了敲耳机，仿佛酒店里催促上菜的不算绅士的旅游者。

『说得没错，确实就在你查到的地方。』

“Brandt 你们行动有点慢了。”

『液氮罐子没你想象的那么坚固，我们这里可都是 Beta，如果处理不当，让他们感染就不好了，但是你确定只有四个吗』

“Lane 这么狡猾，确实不会把病毒全都放在一个地方。他假名用 Ceres，他的 Alpha 化名 Juno，他有强迫症，很容易说明问题。”

『好吧，但保险起见，我们会再仔细排查一遍』

寒风吹干了 Ethan 后颈上的一点汗水，他呼出一口白气，那像没有爆发的危机一样最终消失在视野里。

另一种令他不安的事实就摆在眼前。Lane 现在就在用 Benji 威胁教堂里面的那个“自己”，他通过耳机听到每一句话，包括 Lane 说要用各种手段伤害 Benji 的那些话。并且他又在伤害 Benji，这一次还是在 Ethan 面前。

Lane 很了解 Ethan 的习性，放弃某个人对于 Ethan 来讲是难题。

他心里有些烦躁，一部分由于自己，另一部由于别人没有信守承诺而产生愤怒和不安。

“我应该没有答应让 Benji 作诱饵的那一部分吧？”

『抱歉，这不是我的意思。但是评估结果认为显然这是最快最有效的办法。』

他们甚至还在机场故意用电话把 Brandt 支开，好让跟踪的人顺利地抓走 Benji。

任务、疯子、喜欢的人，三者放在一起有既视感，令人恐慌。想要保护重要的人，但无论是将他们放在身边还是推开，都避免不了这样的命运。为什么从以前开始就一直是这样呢。

Ethan 听见枪声时心里一惊，正好看到 Lane 射穿了 Benji 的大腿。

声音透过里面的人的无线电传过来。“你思考的时间太长了。是觉得我不是一个言而有信的人吗？

“其实我很喜欢这家伙痛苦的样子，如果你实在不愿意加入的话，那么在你能想到的任何时候，在你思考，工作，捍卫旧的秩序的每时每刻，我都会用最恶劣的办法折磨你的心上人。当然，就像我所说的，亲手实施，或是观赏别人来实施，对我来讲都会是极大的乐趣。”

Lane 放开因疼痛而呼吸急促的Benji，让他倒回地上。

“我要行动了。”

『啊？等一下』

“Benji 中枪了。你说等也没用。”

『原定计划是我们这边确认后再让 Faust 用麻醉子弹打倒 Lane，而你是备用计划，Ethan，我以为这是我们达成的共识，毕竟这是你参与的前提条件。』

“我从来没主动要求过参与，Benji 也没。”

只有一处玻璃残缺的窗格，那里刚好可以观察教堂里面的情况。最快的办法是直接从这里进去。像是猜到 Ethan 在想些什么高效的办法，无线电另一头提醒道，

『那个地方是在俄罗斯的保护名录里的。』

“没有那种东西，我们帮他们保护了克里姆林宫，就让他们自己修复一下玻璃吧。”

『那个好像不是普通的花窗，是非常有历史的……』

“Brandt，你觉得我会在意这种事吗。”

无线电另一头想起 Ethan 曾经的事迹，拯救总部的那次行动，Ethan 直接把总部正面的玻璃弄出个大洞，光是评估防弹设施损失和建筑危险性就花了财务部门一个星期。

“我知道有家餐厅的鱼很不错。”

教堂里面的人这时提到鱼，冰冻鲔鱼，那是在暗示他需要冷静。

那个人随后举起了三根手指。

三

Lane 还在继续他的反派发言，原本还以为是个更为深沉的反派，应该不是话这么多的人才对。

二

Ethan转过身，扒住建筑外墙。

一

巨大的花窗破碎，一个人影跃进教堂和碎片一起掉落。

空气似乎静止了几秒钟，让学生们害怕的闪电还是惊雷什么的在建筑里炸开。

Lane 只来得及回头，退开两步，就被 Ethan 撞到地上带着翻滚了两圈。

两个人扭打在一起。IMF 只给了 Ethan 一把不能装实弹的枪，好像怕他真的会把 Lane 杀了一样，无论在局里的传言怎样正面，在外人看来 Ethan Hunt 的人格就是一张擦不干净的花了的素描纸。更不要说他也因私人恩怨背过人命。

他确实是最近才想起他和 Lane 的私人恩怨到底是什么。他承认在极端情况下，自己说不定真的会跟随自己的心去做些无法挽回的事情。但是现在，把 Lane 重新抓起来，让对方承担罪行，可能是最明确，也最让其他人能达成共识的一条路。

在争斗中 Lane 开了一枪，子弹正好擦过 Ethan 的肩膀，Ethan 反应速度够快，反手打掉了他的枪。

找到破绽抓住 Lane 的肩膀并将对方的手反剪到身后，不过 Lane 显然因为训练的关系力气并不比 Alpha 小多少，他用头向后猛地一撞，Ethan 松懈了一刻，Lane 就抓住机会翻身抵住 Ethan 的脖子，Ethan 击打 Lane 的肋骨但是被隔挡下来，结果他们僵持不下。

Lane 突然想起一开始来赴约的 Ethan，一边试图扭断 Ethan 的手腕，一边分出心来注意别人，而另一个 Ethan 已经拿着掉落的手枪站在后面，枪把往 Lane 头上一砸，结束了战斗。

“三二一的意思不是听见‘一’就行动，我的意思是等我数完零你再行动，你突然冲进来了，弄得我很狼狈。”

另一个“Ethan”抱怨着，撕掉面具和变声器，是Ilsa。

Ethan 把晕掉的 Lane 推到一旁，表示谢意。随后翻身起来，跑到 Benji 身边，揽着对方的肩膀让他靠在自己身上。

“Ethan……”

他按住 Benji 的伤口，伤口在向外冒血，从渗血的速度看起来没有打到动脉。谢天谢地。

他问在绑 Lane 的 Ilsa，“医疗最快什么时候能到？”

上一次找到生死边缘的 Benji，不知脑子里发生了什么，在医疗队宣布抢救无效的时候，执意拿起除颤器又电了对方两次，或许是天上有什么天使真的听到了他的心愿，Benji 的心跳被他夺了回来。

现在起码 Benji 还有意识能认得出他。

“是我，已经没事了。”

“果然没什么是你做不到的……”

“先不要说话，你要保存体力，医生马上就来了。”

Ethan 还有很多话想说，却只是微不可查的点了头，想要自我确认些什么。他想摸摸 Benji 的脸，但手上都是血，没有办法，只好凑过去蹭了蹭 Benji 的脸。

“还真的很像猫啊……”Benji 露出一个虚弱的笑容，小声说。

刚好能通过打开的教堂大门看快要西沉的太阳，太阳要落山的时候万物总是一片血红。

可 Benji 的脸色很苍白，Ethan 的心又揪了起来。他想让对方靠着些什么有个支撑，环抱的手收紧了些，在摸到 Benji 的躯干时，引出一声吃痛的呻吟。然后又是一声较长的吸气声，看起来不敢用力喘气。

Ethan 意识到事情有点不妙，才想起要检查还有没有别的伤。掀开 Benji 的外套，看到的景象让他一时语塞。

对方穿的 T 恤潮乎乎的，在腹部周围有一大片暗色扩散开来。

Lane 没过多久就醒了，正好看到愣住的 Ethan，发出一阵笑声。


End file.
